No More Kitsunes
by The Swordslinger
Summary: New version is out soon, check chapter 11 for info!
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING, which is why I decided to re-write this fic and make it better for the good readers that you are**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Everyone is in their Shippuden ages, save for Akamaru who remains a puppy for Fem Kiba. And do expect gore, nuff' said. You can't deal with the blood then don't read this fic or read another of my fics.**

**XXXXXX**

Just getting started

_I know all you people out there has heard some crazy shit, at least that's what Ichi at the manga shop, off of Ichiraku told me. All my life my days were crap, most of the villagers tried to kill me for Kami's sake; they call me a demon monster and all that fucking shit. And I think to myself as I take their daily beatings before a man shows up, what the fuck did I do get this shitty ass treatment?_

_So at the age of six, I go asking the man about this and told him everything that's happened after getting kicked out of the fucking orphanage, from the scraps I've been getting, to the assassinations where they stop after the old man and the ANBU shows up, that's when I think he thought, enough is enough and hands decided to train me along with an old friend of his._

_As he shows me around he tells me why that being called the Kyuubi that attacked on the day of my birth, who by the way is very gorgeous woman by the name of Yoko, did all that shit and what happened all that. Aside from that I finally get a mention as to who my parents are, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death, and Minato Namikaze, my fucking father who sealed the Kyuubi within me, and the Yellow Flash. But I'm a little understanding as to why, I mean the guy was noble, who the fuck could ask someone to use somebody else's kid to seal that vixen in me? Well, not that I mind anymore._

_Evidentially I find my mother's bloodline and use it in my own way of kicking ass. The man who trained me was curious of my mother's bloodline, his friend, who is my master in the ways of the sword, even made a special sword for her that would only react for that special chakra only she had. But I surprised their asses when I took it and unleashed its true power, tenfold. Those two guys said that the power the blade had was something no ordinary swordsman could ever handle, and started to question more how the teachers in the fucking academy dared to call me the dead-last, but of course those assholes always try to fail me one way or another._

_Anyways, I got the beautiful sword and then start to train my ass off with my master and the neat stuff the man has about some serious killing techniques._

_So for the past few years aside from the academy, I trained my ass off to make my parents proud, as both an assassin and a ninja. By the age of fifteen and my last year as an academy student, I was confronted by the Drifter who came to assassinate me. This cat, all well dressed and cool, couldn't tell if he was the shit, or plain ol' shit that the assholes of the Civilian Counsel hired._

_Yeah, so he's stylin, fast, aggressive, and packing heat, badda bing. That is until this guy come up, and I couldn't believe who he was nor that he was an associate of the two guys that have trained me as an assassin but treated me like a human being. Both of them and him were part of this assassination whatsit. His name Danzo, he judged some of their rankings fight while not lending me some neat mangas. "Impressive, you're even better than what we thought, kid. Now that you have killed him, you are now the 51th best hitman. Why don't you go for the fifty killers above you and aim for the top?"_

_Now I don't just wanna be the Hokage, I wanna be No.1. How's that? Detailed enough for you? It's gonna be a long hard road. Who knows, could kick ass, could be dangerous, and maybe it could totally suck. Al I know is that I'm gonna enjoy beating the assholes that made my life Hell and that dare to try to take my head. Waddaya say people; join me on my story, let's see how far we can take this. And those of you on your computer boards right now, just keep scrolling._

_LET THE BLOODSHED BEGIN!_

XXXXXX

The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, is not having a good day.

Mizuki had betrayed them all and now has taken hostages in the academy, the heirs restrained with him in a special room where he was heavily protected by his associates, who were mostly mercs, no affiliations, just money. There he was standing in front of the entrance, looking at the guards who were armed to the teeth and that kept everyone away. All of the people around him were too afraid to do something because of the great amount of hostages, the ANBU were all waiting for an opening or anything. The bastard still hadn't make his demands, but the fact that he took such great lengths for this meant something bad.

"Can't believe that playing hooky would save my ass today?" a voice muttered behind the aged leader and he turned to see, to his surprise, his surrogate grandson waking casually to the entrance while ignoring the comments from everyone around him. But Hiruzen noticed something off, on Naruto's back was a long O-katana. The handle had black leather laces covering it, the guard was circular and had no symbol on it, the sheath was pitch black, the guard, the tip of the sheathe and the butt of the handle were made of a platinum like metal (Imagine the Yamato sword from DMC with a purely black leather handle, a silver guard and without the yellow lace).

The civilians noticed the weapon and soon backed away from the orange clad blond in fear. But most of their fear came from looking at his eyes. They were not anymore the lively eyes of the dumbass they loved to torture and use as target practice when in a bad day because of him 'being' a demon. The eyes he had now were colder than ice, even more lifeless than a corpse's and lacked the shine of happiness he usually had.

And with a hand on his back, reaching for his sword's hilt, Naruto said "It's time you dumbasses see me without my idiot mask" And with a snap of his fingers the blond was covered in a puff of smoke. After the smoke faded… no one knew who they were seeing.

Gone was the eyesore combination of orange pants and migraine inducing jacket, as well as the dumb childish body. Naruto was taller, about a head taller, his whole body was lean but muscular (Like Travis') and no baby fat could be seen on his now angular and manly face… but the whisker birthmarks still remained, giving him a face both sexy and cute that made the women around him note heat on their cheeks. His sun kissed hair was a lot longer, put in a mane similar to the Fourth Hokage's in a mop like haircut, and on the lower part of back of his neck was a thin mid-back length ponytail.

His orange jacket was replaced by an orange hoodie, but this piece of clothing at least wasn't an eyesore, the jacket had black trimming, was rather baggy to the point it would have fit better an Akimichi, the sleeves were rolled up and on the back was the red spiral symbol. Beneath the jacket he wore a tight muscle shirt that seemed to act more like a second skin against his muscular frame, which had a hard pair of pecs and a six pack already starting. His orange pants were long gone and replaced by black cargo pants with two orange lines going from the right hip to the end of the leg. To finish it off he wore black toe-steeled boots, on his neck hung a pair of black goggles like a necklace and on his hands he had black fingerless gloves.

All in all, even if he wore orange, he looked badass. His icy glare seemed somewhat permanent as he gave the mercs a look that said 'You're fucking dead' as he grabbed tightly the handle on his O-katana. Then, in one swift motion, he took out the blade. But instead of the silvery metal blades were normally made of a blue humming blade made of pure raw chakra was drawn. The blond swordsman took a battle stance, his legs wide open, his katana's blade at his side, his body a bit hunched and his two hands on the sword's handle (Travis's battle stance when using Tsubaki-MkIII).

Then, pointing a finger at them, the blond yelled "Make peace with whoever you may pray to… because I'm coming for your necks!"

The next thing the guard mercs knew was that they were flying into the air, and when they fell they saw their bodies beside them…headless. Naruto walked into the academy as the crowd was too shocked and horrified, some muttering about the demon going to kill everyone and soon the whole crowd started to shout the same stuff to the Hokage that he heard since fifteen years ago:

"The demon is going to kill us!"

"We have to kill the demon brat!"

"That thing is a menace for everyone, it must be killed right away!"

This was what he heard first, until "SHUT UP!" roared a very feral, and sexy, woman, a lazy man with many scars on his face, a fa- err big-boned man, a blond guy with a long ponytail, a Hyuuga that defined stoic, a silent man whose body buzzed for some reason, and a very beautiful raven haired coal eyed woman (Yes, Mikoto Uchiha is alive). This of course was more than welcomed by the old monkey.

Mikoto Uchiha was the first to speak "Unlike you, cowards, Naruto-kun is fighting those mercenaries"

Tsume added in "And since your sons as well as my youngest daughter are in there you better shut the fuck up and wait for him to save them"

Then a pink haired cancerous sight came "That demon is just going to kill them, you stupid bitches!" shouted the eyesore thing that was the Haruno councilwoman.

Mikoto sneered "As if you're one to talk, always trying to kill Kushina-chan just to get the Fourth's seed just for status and money, and even would have tried it with my deceased bastard of a husband's had I not married that man. So you better shut up if you want that pink slut you call a daughter coming out of there alive"

Tsume then said "And before you speak once again, you're having a one way ticket to the Interrogation Department after breaking the Third's law. So next time shut your damn howler monkey trap"

As the pink haired whore recognized how much of a retard she was the Hokage snapped his fingers and two ANBU got her to have a meeting with a certain snake mistress that had been called a slut by the pink bitch… oh, karma can be so sweet at times.

XXXXXX

"You bastards aren't even worth my time" was all Naruto said to the army of mercs in front of him in the middle of the hallway, before adding "And why has Mizuki-teme hired so much of you, he got lonely at night and needed a gangbang ass-raping?"

The mercs responded by charging at him in anger with swords, knuckles and kunais drawn. The first one attempted to stab him with a ninjato, only for Naruto to sidestep him, dash forward and stab the bastard in the face until his nose met the guard of the O-katana. The next bastard attempted to punch the blond in the head from the side using the fact Naruto had stuck his blade on the merc's face to his advantage, only for the poor bastard to receive a fist to his face, the force was not only brutal but powerful enough to not only break his face literally but even leave a huge hole where it once was.

The blond took out his sword and fist from the faceless corpses and looked at the still charging mercs. The first of the three charged with twin knives, only for Naruto to stop them with his chakra katana's blade and start to push the merc back in a power struggle. Once the merc was overpowered the kid gave a final push that made him stumble back rather violently, crashing against his fellow mercs, before giving that first bastard a roundhouse kick that broke his jaw literally off his face. As the now jawless man screamed in pain and his two comrades were too shocked to even say or do a thing the blond just dashed at them and delivered a powerful horizontal slash that cut the three in half.

The last charging merc tried to tackle the blond in a desperate attempt to either knock him down or escape, but all he got was getting trapped in a standing headlock when the blond swordsman simply spun on his toes and grabbed his neck in his left arm. As Naruto put some pressure on his grip around the merc's neck he put the katana back in its sheath before reeling back his right fist and slam it on the merc's face, then reel it back again and punch him again… and again and again. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the kid let go of the now headless body, a bleeding stump where the head once was.

However, all of this didn't go unnoticed as the entrance to the academy was still wide open as he didn't bother to close it. Now all civilians were either puking or fearing for their lives being ended by the blond swordsman that was making a gore museum out of everyone he found in his path.

Hiruzen, gaping like a fish, asked "Is that really Naruto?"

Tsume nodded, even if she was in disbelief "Has the same scent of ramen and foxes, it has to be him"

Shibi chided in by saying "My bugs detect the same chakra signature he always had… there's no doubting it, it's him. And for impossible it may seem he isn't using _its_ chakra"

Hiashi, with his Byakugan on, nodded "It's true, he isn't being possessed nor using even a bit of the fox's chakra… but it makes one wonder"

Shikaku knew what he meant: "How the hell is the brat so strong?"

"Maybe I can explain that…" said a new voice… actually, more like it purred.

The man beside them was in his early twenties at much, and he looked, for some reason, exactly like a cat. His hair was a gray ashy mane with two spikes on top and at the sides that resembled big cat ears about the size of a child's fist. His face added that feline effect on him, his eyes were permanently shut, his nose was sharp and a bit pointy, and his lips… were weird, to say it plainly, mainly because they were shaped in a way that made him seem as if he were a cat smiling in lazy satisfaction. He was short, about half a head taller than Sarutobi, and his body was thin and frail looking. He wore a white long sleeved Chinese coat, pair of black kung-fu pants and black kung-fu shoes (Like Jaden Smith's clothes in his last fight in the new version of Karate Kid).

Currently he had his arms crossed with his hands inside the sleeves, then looked at the Hokage with his eyes still shut and said "Nya…Naruto-kun sure is making a mess…" he said in a both cheery and lazy voice filled with satisfaction (kinda like Konata from Lucky Star). He then turned to the shinobi and said "Anyway, nya… My name's Nekogami Ichi, I'm Naruto-kun's representative from the UAA… have you ever heard of it, nya…?"

"What?" exclaimed Sarutobi as he voiced the thoughts of the whole shocked crowd "How can Naruto even be in that organization?"

"Nya…" yawned the young feline man "You just blame the civilians in your council…nya…" By now Hiruzen leaked so much killer intent that the civilians started to fall unconscious, some even foaming. As he tried to control his rage with what little will-power he had now over it the feline UAA employee cracked his right eye open, letting out his golden eye with a slit pupil, thinking '_This will get interesting…nya…even more when Naruto-kun shows them who he is…_' "Well… time for me to get to work, nya…" he said, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Then all of a sudden the cat like man drew a bow and an arrow from his sleeves, shocking most of the people around him. The feline man took aim at one window in the room where Naruto was killing another squad of mercs. And in one swift movement he pulled the string with the arrow ready, a small slip of paper wrapped around it, before letting the string go, the arrow flying to give Naruto a message.

XXXXXX

"Eat shit and die" the blond said as he stabbed the last merc in the room he was in right in the throat, then simply took out the blade and put the hilt on its place as the now dead body fell to the floor with a big hole in whatever remained from his neck.

*Thud!*

The swordsman turned to see where the sound of a dry hit came from, and found an arrow stuck in a wall to his right. He recognized the emblem on it, a golden cat paw, and took the scroll from the arrow and began to read its contents:

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Get ready for your next fight, I've heard that the guy you're wanting to kill right now is not your opponent, actually Mizuki is just some bastard who is rumored to take drugs just to have some minor strength that makes him unworthy of being a ninja…_

_Anyways, the guy you're about to fight is rumored to be some sort of weapon developed by some nutjob from a place far, far away in a twisted version of Wonderland…Well, the guy is ugly as fuck, has some anger issues, but is slow as a rock. His only advantage is that he's quite resistant to pain and his body is proof of him being used in some sick, sadistic experiment by some shady guy…_

_Well, statistics say you'll do fine… for about two seconds before you're a pancake. Hey, don't blame me, blame the guy that makes the calculations in the organization!_

_So, as my dear words of endearment, go for the gold, bitch slap like a pimp, beat the assholes like bitches and head over for the Castle of Darkness!_

_Sign, Nekogami Ichi_

_P.S. Come get the new number of Mahou Sensei Negima_

As the blond ended reading he thought '_That cat sure knows how to make a summary_' the kid thought as he ripped the note in pieces before burning them with a lighter. Soon a familiar female voice came "**But at least it's better than nothing, don't you think Naruto-kun?**" '_Yeah, I guess, Yoko-chan. Anyways, if what he says is true then Mizuki isn't my opponent then who else is ugly as fuck, has anger issues and is as dumb as a rock?_' "**I can name one**"

XXXXXX

In Naruto's class, who had all of the students and Iruka tied down with ninja wire, a pink cancerous thing sneezed. The fact that thing was in there made all the merc's simply lose their wishes to get laid by raping one of the girls, just its presence made them feel sick and the eyesore pink hair accompanied with her incessant screams really ruined their mood. Fortunately for everyone she had been knocked down and had her mouth shut with a rope.

"You all will make fine pieces for Orochimaru-sama" cackled the traitor "After this is done…" he eyed the three heiresses in the whole group, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka and Tsuki Inuzuka, and the valuable Uchiha "Oh yeah, I know that the villages put there will have a fun time with you three… as for you, you Uchiha emo, I'm sure Orochimaru-sama will have some fun with you, in more ways than one"

"Hey, Mizuki, mind if me and the boys get some fun out of them in the way?" asked one of the mercs as he approached Hinata, reaching her with one hand… only for him to take it back before she bit it off! This shocked everyone as the Hyuuga glared at the man, an icy glare that could kill everyone instantly. He soon cackled "Oh, this girl has some attitude when she wants, huh?"

Hinata glared even harder "Don't you dare touch me!" she angrily shouted, surprising everyone even more "If there is one man I'll let near me it's not you!" she then mentally added '_That's right, if I were to die I'd rather do it saving my purity for him when I meet him in the other side_'

But the merc found himself drawn to that warrior like attitude from a real kunoichi "Well, it seems that taming you will be a lot more fun. What say you Mizuki?" the merc asked as he took out more rope.

Hinata glared at the traitor, who simply said "Sure, just make sure not to bruise her too much, we need that bitch in top shape for the bidders" That only made the girl glare even harder as everyone just looked in fear at what might happen to her, yet she wouldn't let herself be taken, never. She was going to give that merc a fight and make sure she remained 'untouched' for her one true love.

The merc just approached her, thinking of how to take off her clothes and have some fun, until…

*CRASH*

The door was broke down and all she heard was a blood gurgling scream.

"Hey Mizuki-teme, didn't your mom ever told you not to be rude to a lady, you sick fuck?"

Hinata knew that voice, that familiar angry voice that had always been heard as music for her ears when it laughed happily and that when using a serious tone would make her feel like the bravest of persons. Looking to her right she saw Naruto out of that gaudy orange jumpsuit and in clothing that FINALLY make him look good in orange. On the ground was what shocked her most, her attempted rapist was dead with the top half of his head removed from the jaw line.

"So the demon shows his true colors" she heard Mizuki say only for Naruto look at him with an unimpressed glare that seemed even more permanent, and sexier, than a Hyuuga's… that's when everyone noticed the huge change on the kid's persona and started to ask themselves if this was truly Naruto… while the girls asked themselves why were they stupid enough not to date him as they stared at him with mild blushes on their faces… even 'Sasuke' looked at Naruto like that.

"Wrong…" said Naruto in a dead tone "Dead wrong!" he shouted and charged at the traitor.

"Get him and kill that demon!" ordered Mizuki, mentally adding '_I'll bring the big guy only when needed_'

Huge mistake. The poor bastards saw Naruto put a hand on his sheathed sword, which was moving so fast that it looked more like a blur… and suddenly they all stopped moving. They didn't know why, but when the blond swordsman started to move his hand in that blur of speed all of them stopped their charge at mid-step… and then saw the blue blade of humming chakra, being slowly sheathed back in place. The mercs were still paralyzed and with no idea of why as the blond put the katana back in its sheathe in that slow pace, until he was four inches away from sheathing it completely.

"Supersonic Sword" He whispered in a deadly tone. Then, with one quick movement and a metallic click…

*Splosh!*

Blood, flesh and gore flew where the mercs once stood, their bodies cut in very small pieces as if time had been stopped and someone had took his damn sweet time slicing them like ham, that someone being Naruto. The class was gaping like fished, but the three heiresses were feeling a rather weird heat, it was both uncomfortable and… welcomed. But Mizuki…

"Don't take another step near me, you demon!" cried the now terrified man as he held the Uchiha 'boy' with a kunai pressed on 'his' neck "If you take one step further then the Uchiha is dead and everyone will blame you, you goddamn demon!"

"Loser…" the 'boy' said "I don't know how you changed like this… but if you screw this up…"

"Don't worry" the blond said uncaringly, taking out his O-katana "This will be done faster than you saying 'loser', Sasuke-_chan_" he added the last part making everyone raise an eyebrow at the odd choice of words while a certain Uchiha was gaping in shock. Then, putting his hands in a certain seal, the young swordsman shouted "RELEASE!"

*Poof!*

As a cloud of smoke surrounded 'Sasuke' everyone looked like a deer in front of a headlight at what they saw. 'Sasuke' had HER hair down, though the usual bangs on the side of her face remained, her shirt that he saw was baggy, had the faint showing of at least a b-cup, and while she still had her usual clothes, she actually looked good in them. The shock was so big that Mizuki didn't realize he let go of the 'boy' now girl… until Naruto slammed both of his heels on his chest, sending him flying and slamming against a wall, leaving a body imprint.

But 'Sasuke' was even more shocked than everyone "How… how did you know?"

Naruto snorted, something that seemed against his new character, and answered "I've known ever since the first day, that's the reason why I never freaked out with you staring at me" By now all fan girls had realized something they never wanted to admit: their 'love' had always been attracted to boys, mostly the blond 'idiot' of the class. But Naruto simply continued "I've known because of a friend of your mother's who also knows the whole truth but kept it a secret for your well-being. That and because my huge chakra reserves combined with my perfect chakra control allows me to be immune to illusions and seals… rather handy, huh?"

"You loser…" growled the girl as she returned to her normal self "Don't expect me to thank you just for saving my life, after all, I'm an Uchiha"

Naruto turned away but said "Never expected you to do it, I know what it means for you to be like this, and what will the council want from this" he said, shocking the girl as he turned to Mizuki "Anyways, I've come here for two reasons, to save those that I kind of have a liking to and to take the fiftieth rank"

"So you're ranked, demon?" Mizuki asked in pain as he tried to keep himself composed "Well, that doesn't matter, one way or another he's going to kill you!" the traitor said regaining his insanity "And once he's done eating the smear that'll be left of you I'll have fun giving little baby Uchiha's for whoever may want them! Hahahaha-Grk!"

Naruto had stopped the bastard from talking via foot to the throat. The blond growled in barely controlled anger "Teme…for you to dare to say you'd sell your children like that…" actions meant more than words as the young swordsman unsheathed his sword and released Mizuki from his foot's hold. The next thing Mizuki knew was that his body was being slashed so fast that his brain couldn't register all of the data as Naruto delivered swift swings that were nothing more than almost invisible blurs for everyone's eyes…before he walked away from the paralyzed man, sheathing his O-katana slowly, until…

"I'm sending you to the devil"

*Splosh!*

All that was left from the traitor was a bloody smear on the wall. After that he quickly released everyone from their rope jackets, but leaving one certain pale eyed girl for the last.

The blond walked over to Hinata and did something she didn't expect… he smiled "Ready to go home, Hinata-chan?" he asked her with a warm smile, cutting her ropes with his blue humming blade before carrying her in bridal style… causing her to faint after her blush reached new shades of red. He chuckled at that, thinking, '_Too many fucking years keeping the idiot mask, just to keep appearances, not giving her any clue of me really caring for her… well, it was about damn time I made something about it_'

He turned to the class and said "You all better get the fuck away from here, there's a very strong bastard only I can fight" he turned to the ravenette and handed her the unconscious Hinata "Take her to her father and we'll talk about what's happening here, ok?"

"Why should I listen to you?" 'Sasuke' asked in a growl.

Naruto just gave her the fainted girl and started to walk away, saying to the Uchiha carrying the Hyuuga without turning around "Do it and I'll help you with the reason why you're truly mad at me. Hinata and you are more than what you think you are for me" he cryptically said the last part and then turned at her and smiled "After all, I know who you truly are, Uchiha Satsuki"

"What!" exclaimed the girl and attempted to follow him, only to see him gone in a twirl of leaves and wind. She then looked at the girl in her arms and muttered "Does he really know…about me? About why I had to be… in that hideous form as Sasuke?" she then looked up at the sky as she realized something "Did Mother tell him?"

Shaking herself off those thoughts she headed out to find her mother and Hinata's father then maybe the two of them could give her some answers as to what was happening and how did Naruto knew so much. But a new question arose in her head "What does Hinata have to do with this?"

XXXXXX

As Naruto walked away he asked himself something: "Why does it feels like I have I forgotten something?" he then shrugged and said "Well, I bet it's nothing important to remember"

XXXXXX

In his class was the answer, a still tied up pink whore who he hadn't released… yeah, nothing important to remember.

XXXXXX

Naruto stood now on top of the building, looking down he saw the several happy families reunited, and of course the shocked faces of everyone who found out that their beloved Uchiha was actually a girl '_And a good looking one at that_' he thought '_But Hinata is definitely much more mature, guess it's true what they say about Hyuuga women maturing faster than the average woman_' He then shook his head and said aloud "Well, I'll have plenty of time to worry about that later, it's time to go to work"

He started to walk a few feet forward, when all of a sudden:

*SMASH!*

**RANK 50: Little Eddie**

The rooftops trembled as a titanic force shook the ground Naruto was in. The young assassin saw an enormous part of the rooftops flying towards him. And thinking quickly he drew out his trusty chakra O-katana, the Punisher, and sliced the rock perfectly in half. As the two big chunks of concrete fell behind him Naruto looked at what not only caused the tremor and destruction, but also a foul smell of death and killer intent.

The blond Jinchuuriki then saw the enormous web of cracks that formed themselves in front of him and around the crater in the ground… and the hand coming out from the floor. Soon the hand was followed by a wrist, then the forearm, the shoulder, the arm and finally the whole body of someone… or something.

The being in front of the teen assassin was a humanoid, it would have been called a man but it was more of an animal than a human being right now. It was five times a man's size, his legs were short and thing, making it hard to believe they could hold his monstrous upper body which looked more like two boulders put together, his arms were long and filled with muscles, making them seem like trees, and his face was rectangular, his head was bald and his expression spelled 'idiot' all over. The creature's face had big rectangular brick like teeth, his eyes were small and his mouth was big and resembled a fish's… and he seemed to be drooling. To finish it off he wore simple pants, ragged because of his massive body.

Oh, and his torso had a big chain wrapped around it, connected to an enormous spiked ball the size of an adult that he hung over his right shoulder with a lot of ease.

"Damn, how did Mizuki got that in here? Better question, why did he chose that guy?" the blond asked himself, then at the giant "Hey, did Mizuki hire you so you could put that spiked ball in his ass or something like that?"

"I MURDALIZE YOU!" The being shouted.

"Ok… I don't know how to respond to that"

The battle started with Little Eddie bringing down his huge weapon on Naruto's face. The young swordsman proceeded to dash back, avoiding the big weapon, before he unsheathed his sword and started to attack the humongous beast. But the first slash never made it as the monster that was the fiftieth ranked assassin lifted his right foot before he brought it down using his great weight and strength to create an impact strong enough to shake the ground, causing the blond Jinchuuriki to stumble.

Naruto dashed back to avoid being near whatever the giant could do…bad idea. No sooner than Naruto was away did the creature named Eddie swung again his enormous main weapon, fortunately for the young assassin his reflexes came in handy when using the chakra blade to hit the spiked ball. The impact sent the blond flying back a few feet and was strong enough to cause him some damage due to the force of the shockwave going through his bones. Fortunately the chakra of the vixen in his gut was taking care of that. But his luck wasn't getting better as Eddie had grabbed his spiked ball in both hands and did what Naruto knew he would do: smash the ground just to carve the teen's face in. Once again Naruto's fast legs were his salvation as he did a quick back flips before dashing away from the giant.

Naruto grumbled "Damn, for being so big it's hard to hit him" he looked at the creature that was a few yards away from him, thinking, '_His big and has strength enough to crumble buildings with ease…yet he's also slow, the only reason he almost got me was because his range of attack is humongous… so if I get him from behind…_'

Putting that thought into action before it crossed his mind the blond ran at the huge beast. Eddie saw the swordsman charge at him and attempted to grab him with his free hand, but the teen assassin ducked under the hand the size of his torso and dashed to the giant's back. With one quick jump the swordsman landed on Eddie's back, in time to see the humongous creature of a man grab a big piece of the ground in his enormous hand…before taking a big human sized rock from it. And in one quick squeeze the rock was nothing but dust, as if the giant had just squeezed a sponge.

'_My body… that could have been MY body!_' thought the blond in shock before saying "Oh hell no!" and with both hands in his chakra sword he stabbed Eddie on the back, right where the solar plexus should be. The oversized mutant did what all creatures with its size and mental power would do: scream and wail in pain, shaking his arms around to get the blond off his back. Finally Naruto had to jump off when things got too dangerous.

Very bad idea.

Once midair Eddie swung his free arm and grabbed the blond, and then begun to squeeze, painfully. But Naruto would be damned if he was beat by a mentally challenged giant mutant, so he fought back by extending his arms to the sides until he could get free of the monster. The giant creature looked confused at the small being he was trying to squeeze and that wasn't a bloody smear in his hand like all others he killed. Eddie's mouth was open with his dumb look and drool came out, as always, disgusting the teen with the stench that came from it.

"Didn't your mom told you to keep your mouth shut?" asked the blond, and then he finally got free. Once his arms got him enough space for an escape the boy jumped by using the giant's palm as a support and launched himself in the air, towards Eddie's head. And with O-katana in hand the boy smirked sadistically "There is a reason for it"

And saying those words Naruto stabbed the giant right in the mouth, the chakra blade cutting right through the creature's throat as a fountain of blood splashed out of his mouth. As Eddie yelled in horrible pain and agony as best as he could with a blade in his throat, he shook his arms and wailed in pain, trying to shake Naruto off. But the problem was that the creature's strength began to leave him as the blood didn't stop flowing out… and soon Eddie fell down, letting his big weapon fall down.

Looking at the downed giant, taking notice of the weapon beside him, Naruto decided it was time to end it. He grabbed the chain and swung the enormous steel ball around, hitting Eddie's face over and over again as he spun around, delivering powerful hits with the heavy weapon to the giant's face, smashing the skull and breaking it with more blood flying off the giant's mouth. And to finish it off the blond yanked the ball, grabbed it in both hands, jumped sky-fucking-high like Michael Jordan and slammed it into the mutant's face.

The strength Naruto used was enough to replace the giant's head with the spiked ball… for the last five seconds of his life before the bow headless body fell down, somewhat with the enormous chained weapon still acting for his head.

Naruto then smirked, thinking '_And I'm just getting started_'

**RANK 50: Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto looked down at the now astonished crowd in the ground who had seen the whole fight, and enjoyed their shock as they saw him. He knew they would bitch about him being a demon, but he didn't give a rat's ass. So, with a little chakra on his feet, he wall-walked down to meet his feline representative, who was smiling his lazy cat-like smile. Once in the ground Naruto had to admit he enjoyed the fearful looks everyone gave him as he headed towards his representative.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, ya did good…nya…" Ichi said as he took, somehow, a small suitcase from his right sleeve "Neow… here's your prize money, a good fifty thousand ryo for taking out the former number fifty…nya. But by taking all of those mercs down you have a nice hundred and twenty thousand…nya…"

The blond looked at the suitcase, but his gaze diverted itself to the now conscious Hyuuga and the now girl Uchiha, he then turned to his cat like representative and said "Hey Ichi, mind putting that in my back account for myself, I need to talk to those two about what happened"

Ichi nodded "Nyot a problem…"

But just as Naruto approached the girls he was stopped by a whole ANBU team, the leader, an ANBU wearing a dog mask, speaking "Sorry Naruto, you've been called by the council as well as Hinata Hyuuga and… this Uchiha girl" said the man a little puzzled as he did get a shock like everyone else when finding out the Uchiha's true gender.

Naruto groaned and smacked his forehead "Figures, I have something important to do and the bastards in the civilian council just go and ruin it"

Dog nodded "I know, kid" he said as he put a hand on the swordsman's shoulder to shunshin to the council, but then noticed someone grabbing his shoulder, that someone looking a lot like a cat. Dog asked "And just who are you?"

"Nya…I'm just Naruto-kun's representative, everywhere he goes that includes diplomacy is my business…" That's when Ichi cracked open both of his golden slit eyes and widened his smile, giving him the looks of a very creepy Cheshire Cat, and said "Neow, please let me accompany you…" said the small man with his eyes shutting themselves again in a voice too sweet to be considered not threatening. The ANBU captain nodded, feeling a bit of irony as this feline man made him, a dog themed ninja, kind of afraid.

**XXXXXX**

**AND DONE! Now a bit of info for ya, folks!**

UAA BIOS:

- Subject: Uzumaki Naruto

- Age: 15

- Status: Jinchuuriki, currently holder of the 50th rank, and ninja in training

- Signature weapon: Punisher (Chakra O-katana)

- Likes: Manga, anime, strong/cute women with character, fighting strong and righteous people, killing bastards and instant ramen

- Dislikes: Corrupt assholes, traitors, liars, the whole civilian council, the whole Haruno family and the three minutes it takes to have instant ramen

- Hobbies: Training, reading manga, watching anime, beating those who try to harm him because of the Kyuubi and eating lots of ramen

XXXXXX

- Subject: Nekogami Ichi

- Age: 21

- Status: Manga shop owner, UAA representative and part-time bun chef. Former interrogator

- Signature weapon: Unknown

- Likes: His girlfriend, manga, anime, torturing bastards, catnip and tuna

- Dislikes: The bastards that tortured Naruto, waiting for a manga/anime to come out, being mocked of being an otaku and cold water

- Hobbies: Enjoy the merchandise in his shop, spending time with his girlfriend, cooking meat and cinnamon buns, napping and fishing tuna


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING, if I did then I'd be the craziest videogame creator ever, and I'm not Suda51**

**XXXXXX**

I love the smell of pain in the morning…smells like breakfast

"Nya…it's been so long since I've been here…" the feline man said to no one in particular, before turning to his client "Anyways, let me handle this, Naruto-kun…those bastards will make this a trial just to get ya killed, nya…"

The blond scoffed "Tell me something I don't know" and walked into the council chamber followed by Hinata, Satsuki, Ichi and Dog, the ANBU captain keeping himself a few feet away from the cat like man.

Naruto and Ichi were the only ones noticed when they entered upon the Two Councils, the Clan council, in charge of the shinobi affairs, and the Civilian council, those who take care of the civilian affairs and the majority of them being responsible of the treatment of Naruto's shitty life for the past fifteen years. Naruto just divided them in Useful and Useless, useful being the shinobi and useless being the corrupt merchants on the civilian side, naturally.

Within the front center are the Third Hokage and his two advisors, Koharu and Homura, among them as well was Danzo. The old war hawk gave the feline otaku a barely visible nod, to which Ichi responded with one of his own, both of them keeping their faces in the same way as ever, Danzo stoic as a rock and Ichi as calm as a cat's.

"Excuse me, but we specifically called for Naruto Uzumaki, the Hyuuga and this…Uchiha girl, who are you?" Homura asked, but looking with disgust at the raven haired girl because of his plans to have a mindless Uchiha for a weapon had done a complete one eighty, now he'd have to marry her to some guy and make whoever's the firstborn son like the Uchiha he wanted.

But Ichi knew those bastards better than what they thought, after all "Oh, you forgot about me, nya…?" he asked while scratching the back of his head.

That's when realization finally hit them and Homura stuttered "You,..you're…no! You were fired from the shinobi program five years ago!"

Ichi smirked, giving himself the look of a predator, and said in his always cheery and lazy voice "Nya…can't believe you guys forgot me…" he said eyeing the now trembling civilians from the council, one fat guy in special "Hey, fatty, does your leg still hurts, nya…?" said fat man, not Choza, proceeded to whimper and cry in fear "I'll take that as a yes, nya…After all, you shouldn't have beaten Naruto-kun, that might have saved you our play-date when I was still an interrogator, nya…"

"No… mommy… Please, get the scary cat away…" whimpered the fat man, rocking himself in the fetal position.

Naruto smirked at the poor spectacle the fat merchant was giving; it just proved who Ichi really was before being hired by the UAA. Ichi 'Nine Deaths' Nekogami, who was sometimes referred to as a second Nibi because he used to be a very cruel interrogator, crueler than a demon, his methods even were questioned by his fellow ninjas as some said he killed people nine times as if they were cats, though Ibiki and Anko found themselves rather happy with him when it was time to punish those who treated Naruto or the snake mistress like crap. Ichi was also one of the few people that liked Naruto as he had met his parents before he started his ninja career as a genin. He also liked Anko a lot, mainly because the snake lady was the one to introduce him to the love of his life. But due to his rather disturbing past Ichi opted for the interrogation career, earning himself quite the reputation when he tortured his first victim to the point of making the poor bastard be in the thin string between life and death.

Sadly his career was short lived when one day he got his hands on a bunch of Naruto's haters, and the feline man really did like the blond kid as he just saw him for who he was, an innocent kid. Unfortunately one of the council members was with his victims, so after he was done punishing them he was immediately fired. But to his good fortune Danzo found and hired him, giving him the job of an UAA representative, something that requires a sick sadistic mind like the feline man's.

"It's been a long time, Ichi-kun" Hiruzen said with a tired sigh "I didn't even recognize you after all that time" he then looked at the still whimpering mess of a man and added "Though I can see why the rest of the council wanted to forget you, your methods were too cruel…I even had to agree in that with the rest of the council"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I was a shinobi, nya…But at least ya didn't vote in favor of firing me, nya…" Ichi stated "Anyways, I'm Naruto-kun's representative for anything, nya…" he then eyed the fat man, making the poor bastard got into a worse level of fear, and said "That includes doing whatever it's needed in any situation, nya…" the fatso simply fainted.

Ignoring the passed out man, Koharu said "Let's just begin this meeting" then eyed the blond and said "Uzumaki Naruto, you have killed a Leaf's visitor, committed assault and murdering against the former Chunin teacher Mizuki and changing the Last Uchiha into that…thing" the elder said in disgust, looking angrily at the now girl Uchiha because of having the same plans as Homura, which were now ruined "For those crimes we hereby ask for the death sentence upon you and to put that thing that was our former Great Uchiha into a repopulating plan to revive our greatest clan"

Homura continued "And you're also going to be extracted of your seed just to make sure that we can merge some of the new Uchiha clan with whatever use your disgusting blood may have to allow them to use that sword, which you'll have to give to the council so we can make more and give them to the Uchiha clan and make it even more powerful. On a side note, your blood will also come in handy for the Hyuuga clan, so after extracting your seed we'll use some of it to impregnate that weakling of a Hyuuga besides you, after all, she isn't of any use for the shinobi program and in this way she'd be valuable"

Naruto, Hinata and Satsuki were mad, the blond had his hand twitching with a killing itching (Huh, that rhymes) to grab his sword and kill everyone. The two old assholes were being the same arrogant pricks they always were, thinking they can take whatever they want and do what they felt like doing with whatever life they wanted to ruin. Naruto was angry because of that, because the Punisher was his greatest treasure and because of how they planned to use the girls, this part angering him the most. Hinata actually had even dreamed of having the assassin's kids, but she'd be damned if it was via a needle in her ovaries just so those bastards could use her as a breeding stock, and she also felt rage as how they treated a fellow woman as a breeding stock. Satsuki was furious because she knew that if those two bastards or anyone in the civilian council had found out her true gender she'd be used as a breeding stock, and the idea of them using her children as that was disgusting to say the least.

The clan heads (with Mikoto included), Hiruzen and Dog were as mad as the three kids for the same reasons, the only thing stopping them from spilling blood was that they had to keep themselves composed in this meeting… even if killing those old fuckers in the most painful of ways was the right thing to do.

But a certain meowing took everyone's attention "Nyot so fast…" said Ichi, with his smile in a more relaxed smirk "Sorry, but none of you can do that, nya…" he soon cracked his right eye open, and his voice changed from lazy and merry to merry and sadistic "Neow that I got your attention, gentlemen. Naruto-kun here cannot be charged for these so called crimes as you say so, nya…" he turned to see the now terrified civilian council with his right eye still open and added "You should know by now that you made a huge mistake, nya…"

Homura scoffed "And what is that mistake?"

Ichi smirked, closed his eye and motioned to Naruto "I think my client here will be the most adequate person to answer that, nya…"

Naruto had only one way to answer, the truth: "That all you're saying is bullshit and you know it, you old fuck"

"Nya…so true…" Ichi said "For starters, we all here know that the incident with Mizuki was actually your supposed victim being in reality a kidnapper who had taken the whole academy as hostages as well as contracting several mercenaries for it…nyaaaaaah…" he yawned in a cat-like manner to anger the elders and continued "Not only that, but we have several witnesses that heard him talking about giving the traitorous Sannin Orochimaru the now lady Uchiha here" he said motioning to Satsuki, before pointing to Naruto "And here's your savior, nya…"

Growling in anger Homura shouted "But he still killed a visitor of the Leaf in cold blood. I know it since that man had no reason to kill that thing and that he killed than man with no reason at all!"

"Yeah, right" Naruto said sarcastically "That bastard attacked me first and you know it, after all, the whole civilian council hired him"

"What!" shouted Hiruzen in anger, glaring at the now fidgeting civilian side of the council.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't think they would do something like that, old man" Naruto asked coldly as the Hokage grumbled while glaring at his soon to be former civilian council. The blond continued "They hired that guy to kill me, he attacked me first and…well, it's obvious he didn't succeed"

Koharu yelled "But you still killed him! Now that you confessed to that crime you are hereby declared guilty and put into death sentence!" the elder shouted in rage as they had been caught, but at least the corrupt advisor would do anything to make the life of the blond Jinchuuriki miserable or end it painfully.

But again, a certain meowing saved the say: "Nya…again, that is bullshit…" then the feline otaku smiled a bit more "You guys should know that now I work as an employee of the UAA…nya…After all, I'm Naruto-kun's representative since he took our former number fifty one, making him officially one of our assassins when he accepted the offer, and now our fiftieth best assassin after taking down Mizuki's strongest henchman…Nyaaaaahhhh…" Ichi yawned again with a hand near his mouth, angering the elders at how he wasn't taking them seriously, before turning to look at them again "Neow, as I was saying, if you take down one of our assassins you take his place, but you can either retire or quit, thus giving that place to the assassin below you…Nyot that that's the case with Naruto-kun, but in any case, killing our former fifty one makes him immune to punishment due to our norms and regulations in this cases"

Naruto then spoke next "But I know damn well why you called me here as well as the girls" he said referring to himself, Hinata and Satsuki, he then took out his chakra katana and growled "You bastard have no shame, I've known Satsuki's true gender since the first day but kept it a secret until the time was right because I knew that you would make her an Uchiha vending machine. I've also known how you disapprove of Hinata's feelings for me and how you plan on turning her into a Branch member after making her pop Hyuuga babies with my bloodline, so that's why I had to keep the idiot mask, ignoring the only person that's been really nice to me just to keep her safe…"

As the blond talked the two girls behind him felt so weird. Hinata was both afraid and nervous that Naruto knew about her feelings, but felt happy that he wanted to protect her in such a way, and that he'd care for her because of knowing the meaning of her emotions was just…heartwarming. Satsuki for her part felt herself confused, she actually trusted the blond, the same idiot she always called a loser while acting as a boy before he transformed into this cold killer that she found not only stronger but better look- wait, no…err…

Naruto continued "Well, I'll be sincere with my thoughts here…" he took a deep breath, pointed at them, and then, at top of his lungs, shouted "You sick bastards better get ready to have a meeting with the reaper, because if you dare harm them I'll fucking KILL ALL OF YOU!" he swung the Punisher around before sheathing it, and continued speaking "You sons of bitches just saw this weapon here and think you can use it for your stupid whims while thinking you can turn Hinata and Satsuki here into babies factories. Well, let me tell you something, this sword will only react to the ones who bare my blood, the ones from the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan"

"WHAT!"

Yeah, a big shocker, and as the council was in a completely predictable uproar, calling Naruto a liar as well as calling for his head, Ichi and Danzo looked at him with satisfaction, Danzo not showing it while the feline otaku did by using his trademark lazy cat smile.

"SHUT UP!" Hiruzen roared, making everyone finally go silent, before looking at Naruto and ask what he needed to know "How did you know about that, Naruto?"

But Koharu didn't let the blond answer by shouting "What are you saying, there is no way that that thing there can be the son of the Fourth! He must be killed for lying and daring to insult our greatest hero's name by saying they're related!"

"Nya…as a matter of fact, they are…" Ichi said and smiled a bit more than usual "Neow…Minato Namikaze had a secret wedding to keep his wife's identity in secret from his enemy's and those who may have wanted her and any of their children for any dark desire, nya... Now, sadly, he had to use his son to…let's just say, do something extremely dangerous, stupid and noble at the same time. That act was realized on the kid's birthday, the same day the Kyuubi attacked the Leaf. Nya…Upon doing so he asked for said boy to be seen as a hero…unfortunately you and everyone else in here decided to see that kid as the demon reincarnated…and that's the same person in this room beside me, my client Uzumaki _Namikaze_ Naruto"

"That's a lie!" Homura roared "This thing has no parents, so who was his mother then? Who was the person that would dare to put filth in the Fourth's name by giving birth to this-" The elder immediately shut up as he saw Ichi. The feline otaku's smile was gone, replaced by a frown, and his left eye was opened and glaring hard at the elder who just felt like pissing him- …oh wait, he already did. Ichi had a deadly aura surrounding him, the atmosphere freezing as he glared at the old bastard and released an insane amount of Killer Intent that made those weak minded near the elder see their deaths nine times at the hands of the hellish cat of a man.

"Homura-san…" the otaku growled with his face still in its angered form "If you dare to call that one person that gave Naruto-kun his life…I'll kill you…but not in the fast and painless way some people would use…I'll use my methods to make sure you wish for a stay in Hell…understood?" The elder nodded quickly, knowing that when Ichi didn't say his trademark 'nya' it only meant you're royally fucked.

"I think I already know who you're talking about, Ichi-kun" Mikoto said in a soft voice that calmed the feline otaku, making everyone who felt his blood thirst breathe easier "After all, you were only this protective when someone dared to say something bad about her ever since you were a kid"

Tsume then realized who the raven haired woman was talking about "Oh, I almost can't believe that both Minato and her… Hahaha! Well, it's not so surprising, after all both her, Mikoto-chan and I used to be good friends"

Hiashi immediately entered the conversation "Yeah, it can only be her…Well, I kind of had hoped to meet both her and Minato's son if they ever had one…can't believe I already did…"

Dog (Kakashi) nodded "No doubting it, he has to be their son, knowing Ichi and how he got along with them it's that obvious"

Shikaku sighed "And Naruto's just as troublesome as those two crazy ramen maniacs…"

Choza laughed heartily "Hahahaha, it's just as they say, birds of a same feather fly together"

Inoichi nodded "Yeah, those two were incredibly skilled in their respective combat areas; I can't believe I never saw the resemblance between Naruto and them"

Shibi nodded "I guess that now that all pieces of the puzzle fit together there's no denying this logic…"

"What are you talking about?" asked an angry civilian as he didn't get what they were saying.

Ichi, back to his good mood, purred "They're talking about the beautiful woman that was always nice to me when I was a kid…that lady that brought death around her and that gave birth to Naruto-kun…nya…" he then smiled and cracked open his right eye "Nya…After all, who could Naruto-kun have inherited this skills on swordplay from but Kushina Uzumaki?"

The elders were angry, "No! I won't accept this!" shouted Koharu "That whore just simply spread her legs for the Hokage, she isn't deserving of giving birth to that demon in front of us! He must be killed! Killed! KILLED! KI-"

The elder shut up…for the same reason the other old bastard did when Ichi sent his thirst of blood against the old sack of bones, until seeing the sight in front, all what could be seen was a rope coming from Ichi's right sleeve…wrapping not only Koharu but Homura as well as the whole civilian council. The feline man had both eyes opened, and his lips were contorted into an enraged expression as he gave the elder a snarl while showing a sharp set of teeth that resembled a cat's. The otaku then turned to the Hokage and spoke in a voice that no longer was cheery nor lazy, but filled with deep hatred.

"Hokage-sama, this bitch here along with the persons…no, trash that I have here all had a part on Naruto-kun's planned murder…What I want to ask you is if would you kindly let me be their executioner?" the now demonic looking cat…err, man, said and continued "I've long since wanted to do this, and both me and Naruto agree that I'm the best qualified to make sure they suffer the sweet justice for what they have done, but mostly because what they said of the Hokage's wife can be considered a serious crime…" he glared at the soon to be corpses and added "I want to make sure I have much more fun with them than when I was in the Interrogation Department"

Save for Naruto, everyone was trembling, and the nervous old leader actually saw nothing wrong with it, in fact "You are free to do whatever you like with them, Ichi-kun" he said, making the civilians and the elders go into an uproar.

"You can't do this to us, Sarutobi!" shouted Homura.

"After all we've done for this village you betray us?" asked Koharu.

"Shut up!" said a calm voice, and everyone turned to see in complete shock, save for Naruto and Ichi, Danzo speaking with no rope over his body "All you've done for this village was to take its power for your greed, now when you're finally proven of how wrong you were in your ways of thinking you dare say you're being betrayed? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" he turned to Ichi and said in a very serious tone "This people here are completely guilty, so have all the fun you want in the Interrogation Department"

"Thanks, nya…" Ichi said back to his normal self, and in one instant both him and his soon to be victims had vanished in a whirl of leaves and wind.

Danzo then turned to Naruto sand said in a calmer tone "Congratulations on your ascension to the fiftieth rank, Naruto. I hope to see you take the remaining opponents down"

"Will do" Naruto said with a smirk, before turning to the Hokage and said "Now that that's said and done I think I can get out, right?"

After getting back from his shock Hiruzen nodded and said "Yes, Naruto, I believe so. There's nothing here to further discuss, as for what happened to the now Uchiha Satsuki…I think I'll leave it for another time"

"No need, Hokage-sama" Mikoto said with a smile "After all, I have something to talk about, along with Hiashi-san here"

"Yes, I have a serious matter to discuss with both of our daughters…and Naruto-san"

"You aren't going to wait until later?" asked the puzzled blond, and seeing the two parents shake their heads he sighed "Well, since I kind of suck at explanations, could you do the honors for me?"

Mikoto smiled "Alright, Naruto-kun" she said before turning to her daughter and the bluenette "As you two know, Naruto is the last of his two clans and needs to revive them with several wives, right?" the azure and raven haired girls nodded "Well, it just so happens that both me and Hiashi-san has come up with a solution when we knew his mother was pregnant with a baby boy"

Hiashi continued "After all, we felt honored having both of our daughters being with a great ninja born like his parents as his main wives…"

…

…

"Huh?" was all the two girls said.

XXXXXX

(Same time – Hyuuga compound)

Little Hanabi Hyuuga was giggling like a schoolgirl as she read her sister's diary concerning a blond boy that NOW looked good in orange. She also felt some similarities about what her sister said of her feelings when near her crush and the kind of things she felt when being near a certain person, the Third's grandchild. She found it weird that whenever they both looked at them their hearts raced like crazy, that both had jell-o like legs when being near them and that for some weird reason they blushed madly…and she also wondered one thing she didn't find in her sister's diary, and that was how was it that they always stuttered when being near those two…

She sighed, looked up in the sky and wondered how her big sister was doing, wishing her luck with the blond boy.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The poor girl fell to the floor, looking around for the source of the powerful scream of pure disbelief coming from two voices, one of them scarily familiar. Little did she know her good wishes for her sister had already become a reality.

XXXXXX

(ANBU I/D Chamber – Get ready for some creepy stuff, I mean it)

Normally within the ANBU offices, there is usually nothing to do except for paperwork and torture, torture being the main source of fun for the ANBUs. But this time was different as they were watching the council members who had done too much to a certain blond assassin by making his life worse than hell itself, and from that were now whimpering in fear of future pain as they saw the person in front of them behind a Plexiglas wall from their seats, which had chain keeping them from leaving.

Ichi Nekogami, sat behind the Plexiglas wall, his face covered by a cute festival mask of, you guessed it, a white cat with black streaks. He sat in a rather simple chair, a table with several big round red buttons in front of him, behind him was the one way mirror that made the corrupt side of the council see themselves…before their deaths; on the other side was Ibiki, several ANBU, some rookies and Mitsarashi Anko, this one smirking as it had been a long time since she had seen Ichi in action.

The Leaf ex-interrogator, now UAA employee and manga shop owner, was whistling a happy tune, Jeepers Creepers by Four Modernaires, as he waited for some of his 'toys' that had passed out from fear to wake up and a certain something to arrive. Ibiki, who was among the spectators outside the Torture Room was impressed and slightly disgusted at the same time to what his former subordinate was going to put the bastards through before killing the soon to be dead fucks. Anko simply smirked at what her former fellow interrogator would do…it had been a good while since he taught her some of his tricks, said methods of torture actually made the snake mistress cry, but with happiness, of course.

And then a single ANBU entered the room, holding a red letter in his hand. The poor soul shivered as he looked at the victims, wishing to get the fuck out of there as soon as he handed Ichi the letter, knowing full well how much of a maniac the cat like man was, and that he wore that mask, that seemed more like a skull due to his permanently shut eyes gave the look of hollow eye sockets, meant that Ichi would enjoy this too much. As soon as he was handed the letter everyone in the area and near vicinities could feel the glee of the former interrogator…his happiness reached such an extent that they could even feel how he smiled, almost as if touching the air would let them touch the sick sadistic smirk that now covered his lips…They thanked any and all deities for giving him the idea of wearing that mask, the reason he wore it was because when he first tortured someone, his smile gave Ibiki nightmares…the other poor souls witnessing that were still in intense therapy.

(A/N: Ok, I know I'm trying to make this a bit too creepy, but hey, give me credit, I have to build up the tension before the act…you have no idea how much it cost me to make this scene)

Once he read the contents of the letter, and the ANBU had run out of the room as if he had the devil hot on his heels, everyone saw the mask start to tremble…meaning that Ichi was chuckling. The otaku's chest and shoulders shivered in the excitement of anticipation as he had long since planned how to make the bastards in front of him pay. The black empty eyes of the mask turned to the whimpering and terrified soon to be damned souls, and the man actually…purred.

A low grumbling in the UAA representative's throat signaled he was more than happy, and his next meowed words were more than proof of that: "Nya…Ladies and gentlemen…I'm going to kill you"

"P-p-please, don't do this, I'll give you anything, money, women, drugs, anything!" cried a fat merchant that only gave Naruto rotten food that cost thrice what a nice dinner of buttered lobster did.

Ichi merely chuckled, letting out a louder purr, and waved a finger to the councilman "Nyot… As you can see…you're all going to die one way or another, nya…" he said, raising from his seat and approaching the wall of Plexiglas, running a finger along it as he eyed his victims with his still shut eyes "Every. Single. One. Of. You. Will. Die…Nya…" he sang in a sickly sweet tone "Truth is, no matter what I do, you're ordered to die, nya…So I don't see enough fun in just killing ya, nya…"

"No, please…if you have to kill us then do it painlessly!" begged another councilman…only managing to have Ichi crack an eye open through his mask, the right eye gave the man a demonic glare that spelled doom and much more pain for him than others.

"You…are the least qualified to say that, you pathetic excuse of a shrimp" the cat- err, man said "Every time you hunted Naruto-kun to kill him you and the bastards in this room making me company for my fun always tried to make him die a very slow and painful death…which will be what you will beg for once I just get started with ya"

More cries of despair and fear were head as they knew that they were royally fucked since Ichi dropped his 'nya-ing', while in the other side of the one way mirror Ibiki shuddered, saying "Wow, I just had a certain sense of déjà vu there"

Anko heard that and asked "Why, does it remind you of his first victim, the bastard that insulted his girlfriend for giving that Naruto brat some food?"

Ibiki nodded "Yeah…I still have nightmares of how he laughed while showing the poor bastard his own heart…still attached to his body via an enormous hole in his chest"

Anko smirked "Oh yes…those were good times" she let out a dreamy sigh "I just want to know if I could get to be like that when I get older and make someone eat his own brain while still alive like he did with his third victim…you remember how much fun we had?" she asked with the smile a schoolgirl would have when dating her dreamed boy to the now green skinned man.

Ibiki nodded, even if about to puke, but commented "If by fun you refer to the horror and the psychological trauma with me…then yes" he said and swallowed the vomit that was about to reach his throat "I still remember how he smiled while shoving the bastard's gray matter in his mouth…good thing that after that we forced him to use the mask…I'm still recovering just from looking at Ichi's face"

"Why?" Anko asked "He's cute, I mean, if he were my type I wouldn't have introduced him to Akane…but I like them colder, cooler, manlier…and not so submissive in a relationship"

Suddenly Ichi's voice rang through the intercom "_Nya…actually, she likes me being the submissive one, but only in our alone private time_" he said with a soft purr, and added "_She says she likes it when I go all Cutie Kitty and lick her in her-_"

"Ok, ok, I get the idea!" Anko shouted, before saying what she long wanted to say "Now please, kill the motherfuckers"

"Nya…will do"

(_WARNING_**: Extreme gore approaching, you can handle stuff like Hellsing then you may enter…both if you know of japanese gore movies then you really are qualified. You have been warned, this writer will take no responsibility of what you'll read here. This will be a bit themed in the Saw movies, but my methods are based in good old 80's movies, the good old times coming back with a revenge in this scene**)

(For good environment, and to make you feel less scared…somehow, play the theme song from the Jeepers Creepers movie, which is sang by the Four Mordernaires with the same title of the movie)

Ichi had cracked both of his eyes open, giving himself and his mask a look so terrifying that made everyone thank Kami they didn't see his face beneath it, they would have had a heart attack. The pure bloodlust leaking from him was so dense you'd need a chainsaw to cut through. The ex-council members and rookie ANBU had already lost all control on their urine…not that it bothered the people around, as the most experienced tried to hold their lunches, Anko smirked in glee and Ibiki felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Alright, my dear people…I want to play a game, nya…" Ichi walked up to the table, grabbed one of the red buttons, which was connected to a yellow box the size of a fist, and held it high for the council members to see "Neow, everyone, this game is simple, it's called 'Kill or Die' and it's rather simple: every single one of you is connected to a special device of my own, created to give each one of you a death fitting of what you did to my best client and friend, Naruto-kun…" as the feline man trailed off in glee he noticed the fear emanating from his victims…Oh! So sublime! "There's only one rule in this game: kill the nearest person near you, nya…"

The bastard whimpered as the elders half-smirked, after all, they had been ninjas…however, Ichi had taken that into account. But the feline otaku wouldn't tell those two of his little surprise, and so he continued "Neow, the rules here only apply when you kill by a special method" the former interrogator said, making the elders frown "That method is that you must reach here and press one of these buttons" now everyone could feel that Cheshire Cat smirk on Ichi's face "And once you press a button, the game will begin, nya…"

"Wait a minute" Homura said "How do we know the button we'll push won't be ours?"

Ichi gave the elder a glance…and closed his eyes "You don't, you won't know…ain't that wonderful, nya…?"

"What!" shouted Koharu "You can't do this to us, we don't deserve to die like this because of a simple mistake in choosing!"

"But you already did..." the otaku said, dropping his nya-ing to show he meant business "You all did the moment you chose to ignore the Fourth's dying wish and turn Naruto-kun into a living target for all of you to vent off your useless hatred" soon the otaku held one of the buttons for them to see…a thumb in it "You can only blame yourselves…" he said purring as the corrupt side of the council trembled in fear as they looked at his thumb in the red button, meaning than one of them would die sooner than the others…

And then Ichi pressed the button.

*Splash!*

The sound of water hitting one of the victims was heard, and everyone turned to the right corner from Ichi's point of view, just to catch a glance of one of the merchants that always joined the annual beatings being covered in some sort of weird, slimy transparent liquid that looked a lot like normal water. The bastard was the released from his chains, and as soon as he did he ran form where he was to see if he could knock down the Plexiglas wall between him and the otaku…only to stop on his third step.

"Huh?" the man said, before he put a thumb near his mouth and…licked it. The man started to lick his hand, as if he were a kid tasting a candy, he had a content look on his face…until he opened his eyes wide, and, to everyone's shock, started to bite his hand. But that wasn't what called everyone's attention, it was the fact that some white, foamy substance started secreting itself from the parts of his skin where he was biting…before he started to scratch his whole body in a crazy frenzy. He turned to Ichi and yelled "What the fuck did you do to me?" he asked as he scratched and scratched, then started to scratch fiercely his right hand…only to see it peel.

That's right, he soon discovered that his body was, in fact, being peeled as his own skin was melting! The bastard screamed in pure pain and agony as his body started to literally melt away. He saw his whole arm fall in a mixture of melted skin and a red slime that seconds ago was his flesh and blood. He screamed in despair as he started to stumble, and then grabbed his face as he continued to scream in his unbearable punishment…only managing to take off his melting face's skin. Soon organs and everything beneath the body melted away with what remained of the skin…until only a puddle of pink (from the skin) and red remained among the clothes of what seconds ago was a so called human being.

In that one moment, the civilians and the elders started to puke uncontrollably, both from disgust and terror of what would happen to them, sadly for them being restrained to their seats only managed to make them puke over themselves…making them puke again from disgust. On the other side of the room Ichi was purring like a cat scratched in the right spot. Outside of the chamber any and all rookie was in the nearest bathroom and/or trash can returning their meals from three days ago. Ibiki managed to hold his own vomit down while Anko was so moved by the massacre, that a lone tear fell from her eye as she seemed to whisper something that sounded a lot like 'beautiful'.

Ichi meowed to his victims once they were done covering themselves in vomit "Neow, wasn't that fun, nya…?" he asked in obvious glee.

"You… sick… fuck… blegh!" was all a council member said, before puking again on himself.

"I've heard worse, nya…" Ichi chuckled and purred some more "Neow, if I were you I wouldn't try to run, because one way or another all of you are going to die, nya... Once a button is pressed you bastards will receive your due punishment, nya…" he chuckled some more and asked "Do you guys feel lucky?"

"You damn bastard!" shouted the councilman "Once you let us go all we'll have to do is run away, thus saving ourselves!" he smirked in victory as everyone nodded in agreement…only to turn that smile into a expression of pure fear once their killer chuckled.

"Neow… do you really think it would be that easy, nya…?" he turned back to sit on his chair behind the table, tossing away the button he used, before addressing to them again "The only way for you to live a little bit longer is that you get your hands on one of these buttons and press them before one presses yours… as for escaping, the whole chamber was built in case that could happen, so if any of you gets two feet near the gate, your trap will be activated and kill you right in the act, because no matter where you bastards run, you all are targeted by the reaper…"

The feline man purred and added the last words the bastard would here: "Neow, I'm bored" he said, before cracking both of his eyes open, giving them that sick glance of a predator playing with his prey, before he said the words that made them put the last nail on their coffins: "I want to play a game…"

The minute those words left his lips sealed behind the mask, the Plexiglas wall went up, leaving the poor bastards the one and only way they had to conserve their miserable lives a bit more of time. Once the wall was no more everything keeping them chained to their seats fell to the floor, and as it did all of the assholes ran to the table, pushing the nearer person away as they tried to reach and have a fucking chance in Hell to save themselves…like lambs to the slaughter.

But Anko and Ibiki looked in disgust at how the two elders were fighting like kids against fucking civilians, those two old fossils had neglected their training, replacing their weapons for pens, paper and money, not bothering to fight as they had 'power' and 'loyal servants' to do it for them, so they were also battling hard against the civilians. Even if they had thought they had a chance because of their ninja training that was a load of crap because none of the two had bothered to really keep themselves strong, thinking of having power while in reality all they had was ego and delusions of grandeur.

In a few seconds the first person arrived, an old skinny council man. He grabbed a remote and pressed the button, hoping that it wasn't his… sadly for him, it was. A chained fishing hook shot from the ground and grabbed his lower lip, followed by several more, which grabbed his skin, painfully pulling it down, ripping the skin from arms, legs, and face as the assholes cried in agony…until in one instant his whole skin disappeared, and he was now showing the whole audience and his fellow victims his locomotive system, before he fell to the ground, skinless and dead.

The next one did have luck, and soon a metal plate the size of a human body fell down on another bastard, bisecting hi perfectly in half, from the middle top of his head to the crotch, letting the two halves shaking as they were still alive…until the plate divided itself in two, showing that it was indeed two plates, then smashed themselves against the ceiling, crushing both halves of the bastard. However the now to be killer found himself paralyzed for some weird reason, without knowing how he looked at his hand…only to see it covered in steel strings, as well as his whole body…soon all the strings started to pull away painfully, constricting the bastard…until with a disgusting wet sound his whole body was now a big chunk of heavily bleeding meat held by several strings.

The next one was impaled by a hook to the back, the sharp end of the weapon of his murder sticking out of his chest…before another appeared from the floor and grabbed his gut…soon both hooks started to pull as the man screamed…until his body reached the limits of its elasticity and soon his legs and torso were separated, but still tied by the organs and intestines connected between the dead man. The killer of that bastard soon found an ironic death when two more hooks came, one from the floor and another from the ceiling, but these two were aimed at his jaw…pulling the lower jaw up and the upper jaw down, making a sickening cracking noise as the man's face was starting to be crushed under the sheer pressure of the two opposite pulling strengths…until his face and the frontal part of his skull were ripped off, showing off part of his brain and the insides of his throat, which still had his tongue lashing out without a full mouth to contain it.

Soon, more and more sadistic traps designed by the feline otaku claimed their victims. The masked UAA employee purred in utter glee, the snake mistress was tearing up by the 'beautiful', meaning gory, spectacle, Ibiki had long since joined the ANBUs into Puke-ville. Then the whole game Ichi made, having prepared the traps just for this occasion and placing them while his victims didn't even notice it, the whole sick and bloody event was down to only two victims.

The only survivors were the only two left…the elders.

Ichi smirked "Congratulations, you two old fucks, you've won, nya…" he said at the two old fossils that had already pressed a button and saved their asses…and that's when they noticed something off:

"Why are there no more buttons?" asked Homura, the idea making him more than nervous.

Ichi purred some more "Nya…you two have neglected your shinobi training for so long that you forgot what it is to have a sharp eye…" as he said that, the feline otaku lifted up his right hand, which held a black box…with a small, red button atop.

"Wait a minute, you said that if we killed we would live!" shouted Koharu in utter terror and despair.

"Nyot…" meowed Ichi as he rubbed the black remote affectionately "I said that the rule of this game was to kill or die…not that any of you would live…nya…" he then pulled off his mask…and what he showed the two elders chilled them to the bone.

The smile Ichi normally had was transformed into a horrific and sadistic expression of pure and utter cruelty and sadism, splitting his face in two with a smile filled with white teeth that seemed to shine like the ones a hungry tiger would have. His eyes were wide open, and the dual golden orbs with black slit pupils gleamed with a glee and bloodlust that pierced through a man's soul… it was no wonder why he was forced to use the mask, even if it had been his idea since he enjoyed it more when his victims screamed in pain, not in fear. (You can picture the Cheshire Cat from American McGee's Alice, now fuse him with Alucard from Hellsing smiling his bat fuck insane smile and you've got the idea)

Ichi gave them a quick last glance, before meowing in utter happiness "Game. Over. Nya…" and he pressed the button.

And from two sides of the room a syringe was shot right at the old fossils necks, emptying their green liquid contents inside of them. The bastards had not time to do a thing as their bodies started to convulse in unbearable agony, their muscles twitched and shook violently as they fell to the floor, feeling their insides tearing up in a violent tremor that ran through their veins and arteries. Soon Homura's hand started to grow, and grow…until the skin could hold no more and it exploded, showing off muscles and bones. Koharu soon joined up, the old bitch's leg twitching until the thigh cracked open and soon the muscles flew out.

As Ichi watched the show with a smile he explained the agonizing pair the process "Nya… what you two are experiencing is a drug developed by myself when u got my hands in one of Orochimaru's laciest. This formula was to heal and conserve life…unfortunately it 'over-healed' the body to the point of being the fastest and deadliest of cancers…to the point that it'd regenerate the body, keeping the brain alive even after death…Nya…and that's what will happen here…you two will still be 'alive' and conscious even after death, while this cancer I made will destroy your bodies…And to think this was supposed to give power…guess that it's a fitting death for you two, you wanted power and now shall die while receiving much more than what you can handle…Nyaaaaaah…!"

Ichi finished with a long, happy nya…just when the two bastards' bodies exploded in a pool of blood and gore, somehow their skeletons were still moving frantically as if fighting the pain they were in…Guess that's what one can call a fitting end for those who tried to make someone suffer through his whole life.

"Yeaaah, you guys might wanna get a clean-up crew here, nya…" Ichi said as he got out, looking at Ibiki before turning to Anko, those two being the only ones that hadn't passed out from pure shock, "So you wanna get sushi with me and Akane-chan this noon, Anko-chan? It'll be my treat"

Ibiki turned green and felt a really big sense of déjà vu since sushi was what the feline otaku after a good 'fun'. Anko couldn't help but look at him with a crazy wide grin as she took up the guy's offer.

Later a janitor with an ANBU mask came by the used torture/interrogation chamber and saw the blood and guts, "God, they don't pay me enough to do this. Even when that crazy cat was in here it wasn't this bloody"

**XXXXXX**

**AND DONE! Now, if you wonder why it took me so long to make this, then please understand it's not easy to make this much gore while being sane…well, relatively sane. I took most of this out of good old gore movies, but I advice against seeing this genre if you have a weak stomach, even after writing this I'm very disturbed with some gore movies. Anyways, sorry it took so long, making something like this while being relatively sane is hard…but hey, at least I tried to make the bastards suffer as much as I know you wanted them to. Anyways, Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, ya hear, people!

**XXXXXX**

Assassin with twice the ass

Ichi was currently happy at his manga shop, past the door one would find bookshelves filled with the best of the best of mangas with posters from One Piece, Bleach and many others, there were also DVDs from anime series, and behind his counter he had accessories, costumes and even figurines for any good otaku.

The feline man was currently behind the counter, in his paws- err, hands, he was holding a very big tuna, the fish still alive and crying small anime tears as Ichi nibbled on it, happily eating with a very content look on his permanently narrow-eyed face. Currently eating his victim- err, lunch, Ichi hummed a happy tune…all while looking through his shut eyes to the person in front of him…an assassin who wanted Naruto's head…and a very sexy one at that.

She was a dark skinned girl with a big white afro, a purple flower hairpin adorning it, and her lips painted with white lipstick. She was dressed in a black long sleeved battle kimono with the skirt portion up to her knees and shinobi heeled boots, had a long black scarf hanging from her neck, sported two black stocking-like gloves and a traditional samurai sword with five little figurines of the anime Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly 5 strung at the top of its sheath…she had the three original from the first version of the anime, Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly 3, but thanks to Ichi she now had the whole set of heroines. Now, back to the story:

"So…ye wanna kill my favorite customer, nya…?" he asked with no amount of care, but still sounding as serious as he could through a mouthful of still living sushi.

"Is there a problem with it, cat?" she asked rather sternly, he shook his head.

"Nyot, but the deal here is that yer still rather high" Ichi said seriously, now his teeth off the tuna, and dumbly decided to add "I've never seen someone so eager to fight another person…not even for revenge-"

*Sching!* the samurai girl interrupted him by placing her katana dangerously near his neck, through the tuna, said fish thanking the girl for ending his agony while the assassin coldly stated "You and I know I don't have the patience to wait for him to get to my level, so I'll be as honest as I can: I don't give a fuck, I will fight him one way or another" she coldly said as Ichi raised his hands in a surrendering pose, knowing he was no rival for an assassin like the girl.

"I'd recommend you to be more patient…and to let go of my kitty and his lunch" said a new voice as the girl felt the killer intent beside her…but it didn't even impress the samurai girl.

Ichi and the assassin turned to see, to the former's relief, a very tall and menacing woman. Her hair was red blood, tied down in a ponytail that fell to her waist with some bangs framing her face, her eyes were violet and sharply glared at the girl…and by the tanned skin and red marks on her cheeks it was obvious she was an Inuzuka…yet she didn't have a dog companion. Her body was about as tall as Naruto's, maybe two or three inches taller, and her arms were lean yet muscular, giving her a certain sensual yet strong look. Her breasts were ample, about a CC-cup, and her legs were long and nicely shaped. She wore a simple white sleeveless kimono that showed her arms with black tight leather pants hugging her legs and heart shaped rear.

"Akane-chan!" Ichi cried in joy, said woman gave him a smile, before turning to the girl.

"If I were you I'd rather not attack a representative, not even bandits are stupid enough to do so unless they want to be targeted by the association" the feral redhead said to the samurai girl…who kindly pulled the blade away from Ichi's throat, said feline man took the tuna from the sword so he could return to his lunch, knowing that his girl would be enough to handle this.

The samurai girl simply sheathed her sword and turned to look coldly at Akane, the woman now feeling kind of weak against the assassin that now released her killer intent and very cold words: "I'll tell you two this once again, I'm here to fight Namikaze Naruto, no matter if he just got rank fifty" her words dripped with venom.

Akane and Ichi stood as straight as they could, the woman thinking _'Ichi-kun…you owe me for this_' then sighed "Listen, girl, I know you have your very own ambitions, but if you fight him like that out of the blue we will have a lot of complains, complains that will fall against you" then she calmly crossed her arms "Besides, Naruto is no slouch, you'll just have to wait a little bit before fighting him for real…"

The assassin took a moment to think, before walking to the door, calmly saying to the couple without turning back "Just do me a favor, you cat-man. As his representative tell him one thing; Shinobu Jacobs is coming for his head" said cat-man nodded and she left.

XXXXXX

Naruto, currently walking through the village, felt a shiver running down his spine. He shrugged it off and kept on walking. So far it was completely different as to when he had been an idiot, now with his heritage out and all of that people treated him nice and gave him presents, while he asked them in return 'Why should I care about you, the ones who didn't give a fuck about my life and tried to kill me until knowing I have something valuable?' Said statement was then followed by him throwing them the presents back on their faces, as well as making it completely clear he wouldn't marry any of the girls pushed on to get in his pants by making the first asshole who tried that with his daughter have a meeting with Ichi, enough said. Any and all nah-sayers were dealt accordingly by receiving a beating from our protagonist or visiting the feline man when they tried to pull some stupid shit like killing the Jinchuuriki themselves, and once again, stupid shit.

No one was messing with him since he had showed them he wasn't beneath their thumbs by crushing their fingers, figuratively and literally. He also made his marriage contracts with Hinata and Satsuki known all over the village, both to show how important he was to make the idiots feel even guiltier as well as to make most of the morons shit themselves, either in anger or surprise. Now he was also living in the Namikaze manor, which had been hidden under several blood seals to avoid the council from putting their dirty hands on anything that didn't belong to them, his father had been at least smart enough to prevent that kind of shit to hit the fan.

He then stumbled upon his home, a large japanese manor, and said in a monotone to himself "Might as well get this over with" he said entering with a hand rubbing the back of his head and the other with a hold of his chakra katana, the Punisher.

"I will beat you, loser!" shouted Satsuki as she had seen herself showing her true form ruining her life since now she was seen as a female, and someone inferior by sexist bastards, and that wouldn't fly, because as an Uchiha her ego wouldn't allow her to be seen as inferior. Besides, being a main wife, even if it was good and meant that she had a higher priority than others, wasn't something she liked when she was to marry someone who was stronger than her, even if he was rather good looking with his true form in her opinion, she'd rather be the dominant one…not that that would happen since I'm a crazy writer.

Naruto had done the smart thing in that moment, he drew the Punisher, deflected the kunais aimed at him, dashed forwards incredibly fast as if he glided (Like Henry), grabbed the girl by her shirt's collar…and pulled her into a kiss…a French one. Satsuki struggled to get out of the kiss as Naruto held her close, pushing against his chest. However her resistance decreased as slowly she grabbed onto his shirt closing her eyes as she let his tongue enter her mouth, slightly moaning as he massaged her tongue with his own.

Once done she absent-mindedly walked away, he smirked '_Works every time_' he thought proudly, before feeling a couple of arms hug him from behind "Oh, do you want your kiss too, Hinata-chan?"

His answer was to be turned around and face a happily smiling girl with a mild blush on her adorable face before her lips were eaten rather viciously, and he was the one in awe when the now not so shy girl snuck her warm, wet nimble tongue in his mouth and explored everything. Once they broke apart for air she smiled "I'm now waiting for the goodnight one" she said and walked away to do her business.

Life was good sometimes.

XXXXXX

Life could suck real hard sometimes.

"What the fuck am I getting myself into?" Naruto asked his feline representative, both in Ichi's manga shop.

Akane, who was the one to call him, chided in "In our terms, it's an event called Blood Road, sugar. Meaning you're going to encounter several assassins in your way, ranking from number forty-nine to forty, that's why it's called a Blood Road, because you're forced to paint it red" she explained, then leaned over her boyfriend, petting him "Ichi here had no choice but to make all of the arrangements" her words seemed to be true because under those narrowed eyes one could see black rings, she continued "The one who made all of this possible is the very same number forty, and needless to say that person wants you dead"

"Nyaaaaaah…I can attest of that" Ichi said with a yawn "I am still not allowed to tell you about who is the one who wants you dead, but I can tell you this, you've got a full all paid path to face number forty, nya…Nyot something easy to make as most assassins have their own schedules, but I managed to make sure you have a path and schedule to meet them when the time comes…"

"And that time will be when I graduate, huh?" Naruto asked and got nods, then sighed "Alright, I'm in, it'll make my way easier to get the first rank, though I still don't like this shit…this fuck is about to get real"

"But that's what you like about it, don't ya, nya…?" Ichi asked with a smirk, which Naruto returned.

"I'm a fucking ninja, quick and dirty is my style" Naruto said and walked off, hearing some words from Akane.

"Be careful out there, the world is still a dangerous place, this village has been a window for you to see how, so don't get cocky, sugar" the woman warned with her arms crossed over her ample chest.

Naruto turned to them and coldly stated "This is life, it ends when it has to end, but until then I won't stop until finding Paradise" and with that he took off, leaving his representatives smiling in pride.

XXXXXX

A voice rang through the Forest of Death, also known as Training Area 44, whispering to the wind "Namikaze Naruto…you better make it to face me…because you'll die by my hand" with that a figure walked out of the shadows, revealing Shinobu, walking away from enormous spiders the size of bulls and leeches as big as dogs, all cut in pretty small pieces and missing very big chunks out of them.

XXXXXX

Naruto was walking back to the academy, today was the day of team assignations, and once he entered the classroom, with his main wives following closely, one scowling and the other smiling happily, the assassin noticed something, raised an eyebrow and said aloud "Well, guess I did forget something" he stated as he saw the still tied body of the pink whore, before simply walking above it without paying any attention to her muffled screeching.

Then he sat in the middle row at the center, Hinata and Satsuki by his side, the first smiling happily and the second brooding, yet her bad mood was actually to hide her blush after she remembered that morning's kiss. The blond assassin just loved to start his days with a very good mood. Iruka walked in, in his hands he held the list of teams and he was actually smiling happily at his favorite student. He was thankful to the assassin for the rescue, and like anyone else he ignored the still tied up Sakura.

So, gaining their attention with his Demon Head Technique while yelling "SHUT UP AND LISTEN, YOU TWERPS!" he cleared his throat and said "Alright, now as you know we'll have the team assignations today, which makes me proud of seeing every single one of you here"

(Skipping unimportant teams)

"Now, team seven will be composed by Namikaze Naruto" said kid rose up his head as the two girls beside him looked intently at the Chunin instructor, waiting for their names to be called: "Hyuuga Hinata" said girl's inner self was holding up two flags that said 'Score' and containing her urge to yell out loud in joy. The teacher continued as he didn't notice the heiress that now glowed in happiness "And your last teammate will be Uchiha Satsuki. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" he finished as the latter girl was about to give a sign of the apocalypse, she nearly smiled.

But, she _nearly_ smiled…

"WHAT!" shouted the pink eyesore thing after some random dumbass released her, said dumbass died in his first mission as he ran directly at a minefield while yelling his name like a battle cry "That's impossible! The only Uchiha in this class is my Sasuke-kun!"

Said now female Uchiha scowled "I'd like to say sorry to disappoint, but I'd be lying. I've always been a female, and hid it because I never wanted to be used as a breeding stock for this village's perverted assholes" she then looked away from Naruto and added kindly "Though I can thank this blond idiot near me for making me one of his main wives…at least I know I won't be in my back 24/7"

"Come on, Satsuki-chan, you know you like him…" teased, for everyone's shock, Hinata with a very happy smile on her face as she patted the Uchiha girl's head "After all, he saved both of us…and is really and respectful good to the two of us"

"Shut up…" muttered a beat red Satsuki.

Naruto chuckled '_Damn, and here I thought they couldn't be cuter_'

"Sasuke-kun can't be a girl!" the bitch said still in denial.

A new voice chided in: "You're wrong, Sakura, now if you don't mind I have a team to pick up" said Kakashi side-stepping the so-called kunoichi, who was trembling in anger.

"_Naruto_" said Sakura in a barely controlled voice, "I'M GOING TO KILL-ARGH!" was all she said before Satsuki appeared, punching the whore in the gut.

"You won't hurt Naruto, no matter if he's a loser" said Satsuki with a very angry tone, making her future husband smirk, oh yeah, he liked them tough.

"Sasuke-kun! That DEMON changed you!" said Sakura…and this time Hinata stepped in.

"No he didn't, Sakura, 'Sasuke' was always a girl, why do you think he never accepted any of your or the other fan girls' advances?" asked Hinata, before *Slap* "And don't you ever dare to call him a demon!" she said in an enraged tone that made the whole class shit their pants as she bitch-slapped the…well, bitch.

"YOU'RE WRONG, YOU HYUUGA BITCH! THAT DEMON-ARGH!" this time Kakashi punched the girl.

"You will stop calling Naruto that or you will be in a bed in the hospital soon enough" threatened Kakashi, surprising the trio in the room at his threat, suddenly the assassin felt a little bit of respect for the tardy man, at least now he arrived earlier, surely because he wanted to train his sensei's son and said assassin's main wives, not that the blond cared that much.

"I'll be letting my mother know, Kakashi, and I hope you are ready to have your Shinobi license revoked" said Sakura as she stormed out of the class.

Naruto smiled "Man, she's gonna shit bricks for three days straight once she hears how she has no power now" he chuckled darkly and sadistically at that thought, scaring the crap out of the ones not fit to be shinobis.

XXXXXX

Now on the roofs everyone sat peacefully, Kakashi in one of the railings, yet had his Icha-Icha hand twitching a bit as Hinata hugged herself close to Naruto's right arm, without him disapproving if the calm look on his usually cold face was anything to go by and the slightest hint of a smile on the corner of his mouth, on his other side Satsuki was still brooding and blushing, yet tried to lean as much as she could onto Naruto without putting her whole weight on him, still not knowing how to get deeper into the relationship with her future husband.

"Well then let's begin introductions, and since none of you seem to have an idea let me start" Kakashi said "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are not important, and well, I have hobbies, as for a dream, well, I never thought about it too much" He finished with a shrug.

"Bullshit" Naruto said and put his chin on one palm, the elbow on his knee "Ichi kindly gave me the translation: likes porn, dislikes people who hate his porn, hobbies are reading porn in public and showing up late, and his dream is to get in porn" the girls laughed at this.

The Jounin simply looked away in denial and got back on topic: "Alright Miss Hyuuga princess, why don't you start off?"

Hinata nodded, and said, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are Naruto-kun and those who don't give up, my dislikes are fan girls and any person who is cruel with no reason, my hobbies are spending time with Naruto-kun, and my dream is to end the bullshit between my family's houses"

Kakashi went wide-eyed and thought, '_Damn, Kurenai always said she was shy and conservative, but by the fact that there's no stutter it seems that having Naruto accepting her feelings made her really grow a backbone. Glad to see Anko may get an apprentice out of this_' he then said, "Alright you're next, blonde"

Naruto smirked, and said, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes include Hinata-chan and Satsuki-chan (cue blush from said girls), enjoying time with my friends, manga, anime and training. My dislikes are assholes, pricks, and dumb-fucks that can't see past bullshit. My hobbies are training and learning new moves. My dream, well, it is to find what many people call Paradise"

Kakashi lifted his only visible eyebrow '_Paradise…it's said killers only search for that when they have the power to become kings…_' "Alright, little brooder over there, why don't you go next?"

Satsuki composed herself, and said, "My name is Satsuki Uchiha, my likes are few, my dislikes are many, including fan girls, my hobbies are training and learning new jutsus, my dream… I don't know anymore"

Kakashi shook his head, and thought, _'Guess spending time with Naruto got her head together, somewhat_' he sighed, and said, "Normally, we'd have another genin test to see if you got the stuff to be genin, but seeing as this team is a special case, and with that little fire-show you did in the kidnapping day Naruto, the Hokage has wavered the test, seeing as passing is assured for you three"

"That's good to hear" said a new voice.

Everyone except Naruto jumped into a fighting position when the samurai girl known as Shinobu appeared out of nowhere, her hand on her katana, resting on the handle rather than wanting to draw it, yet that's how it seemed to be for the normal eye as her Killer Intent let it very clear she wanted to cut off Naruto's head. The blond just stood up calmly, dusting his knees before locking eyes with the girl, his right hand at his side, ready to withdraw his own sword.

Naruto and Shinobu started to walk around each other, circling themselves as the assassin's team awaited for any attack to do something. Naruto calmly and coldly spoke up "Am I to assume you're my next match…or perhaps the one who wants me dead? Number Forty herself"

"So what if I am?" she sternly asked "The only reason I came here was to see how does the skull I'll use to drink wine will look"

Naruto chuckled darkly "I gotta say, I like your style, babe" then he took out the Punisher "But if you want a fight then try to wait a little bit longer, no one will like it if we fight right here and now, otherwise I can kiss my chance to find Paradise goodbye"

The samurai girl pointed her sword at him and stated calmly "You better make sure to fight me, otherwise I'll make your stay in Hell that much more unpleasant" she then sheathed her sword back and turned to leave "I'll be waiting for you, because sooner or later I'll be the one to cut off your head"

The blonde mockingly bowed with a smile "I can't wait for it" and with that said Shinobu ran off at amazing speeds, leaving everyone wide-eyed.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Hinata asked as she ran at him with a worried look and the others following.

"Yeah, I'm fine, though…" he said trailing off as a large cut appeared on his forehead and began to bleed "That girl sure is a tough cookie, she managed to make me bleed without me noticing, and she was just playing"

Panicking by what he said and the cut on his forehead the team decided to end up their meeting and have the blond and his main wives return to their home so he could get something for the cut.

XXXXXX

Shinobu was inside her hotel room which she was paying off with some jobs delivered to her by her new representative, Ichi. Since all representatives worked more into areas while others were forced to follow their assassins the poor cat-man was busy right now having to help Naruto while making sure Shinobu had a nice stay after all the money she had paid and the works she was taking not only to pay her debts but also get stronger to kill the blond.

She sighed as she walked to the bathroom's door "That bastard is way stronger than he lets one know" she said, and tapped her kimono's shoulder with a finger…and her clothes soon fell to the floor in small ribbons, leaving her in her birthday suit "I may need to get serious, though next time I won't play around and just cut him a bit…" she said with venom dripping from her voice as she entered the tub with jacuzzi installed.

XXXXXX

The next day Naruto calmly walked to his father's study, and once in there took a letter from his orange hoodie and placed it on the desk before he began reading, a frown on his features "It's been so long since I've seen you, Jacobs-sensei…and now when I finally find your girl she wants to kill me…" he then gave a heavy sigh "All of my training in ROOT and with you and now I gotta face your girl, the one I promised to protect…this is bullshit"

He gave a larger sigh and leaned back on his chair, remembering when he once first met his mentor, when he had already made a year of massacres since he entered ROOT:

_(Flashback: Naruto – Age 7)_

_Underground the sounds of contact were made. The sounds of physical combat were common in this place. Sparring was intense and brutal to condition the ninja to field conditions. An unnamed teen hit the ground hard, groaning as his shut eyes flicked in and out of consciousness. The blood caking his face was just another sign of the intensity of the session. Standing over him was a blonde boy sighing in relief at the conclusion of the spar._

_"Ichi… you hit way too hard…"_

"_Nya…but ya said not to hold back…" was the meowing reply._

_The blonde slowly walked away from the room, checking himself over. He scratched at his fists, flaking off the dead skin covered in dried blood. He checked his mouth and sighed before digging into the back of his mouth and pulling out a molar, dropping it on the ground as he walked away, he didn't care too much about it, it wouldn't be the first time he lost teeth down here, and they always grew back, _'Thank you Yoko-chan'_ "__**You're welcome, Naruto-kun**__"_

_As the boy clad in black practice clothing entered the hall he came face-to-face with the man responsible for training him, "Ah, old man … Good to see you."_

_Danzo frowned at Naruto's disrespect, "Boy if you weren't so damn good at what you do then I'd have you go back through emotional conditioning again…"_

_Naruto gave him a cheeky grin "But that's just it. You know I'm too damn good to waste going to do that crap, and besides, you know I can turn it on the second the mission starts. I can be as blank as everybody else when you say go"_

_Danzo let a ghost of a smile appear on his face, he remembered putting Naruto through the paces to rid himself of his emotions. No matter how bad he had Naruto beaten and conditioned he would still keep a spark of his old personality, even after several months of that treatment, treatment that had broken everyone else Danzo had trained for decades until that point._

_Danzo motioned for Naruto to walk with him, "I have someone important to introduce to you"_

_Naruto went into business mode upon hearing those words, "What is the business this time, Danzo-san?"_

_Danzo would never openly admit it, but he did rather like the fact that Naruto could turn his ninja mode on and off at the blink of an eye. It made training a bunch of emotionless tools more bearable if one of them had enough self-awareness to actually speak to him with even a hint of cordiality._

_They weren't necessarily close. Naruto was well aware of the fact that Danzo saw him as nothing more than a tool, a weapon to be brandished to protect Konohagakure, but people have shown that they can value objects and tools above many things in this world, plus Naruto's childish streak got a kick out of making Danzo twitch… you've got to enjoy the little things, "This person is an old aqquantice of mine, and someone you should meet at least once before dying, no matter if it is at his hands"_

_Naruto looked up to Danzo, icy blue eyes lacking the solid feeling they were full of just moments ago, "Then this might be an interesting meeting"_

_Danzo smiled, _'I think that he might just be the greatest weapon I have ever had.'_ Training Naruto had not been even a chore. When it came time to learn how to fight, how to kill, how to win, Naruto had shown himself a quick study. Danzo relied on Naruto for more of the higher class missions that he knew many of his other operatives couldn't handle, because the kid seemingly didn't accept anything short than a successful mission. That made him invaluable, _'And he'll only continue to grow in strength… I would probably rely on him before I thought of backing one of Sarutobi's soft elites. Oh my old friend… How did you let this gem of a shinobi go through your childish ways of training snot-nosed brats?'

_Danzo continued his briefing as he and Naruto had arrived at the armory, "You will be here not for a mission, but to train with this old friend of mine" and as he said that a chocolate skinned man with topped with puff-ball shape of hair on his head wearing a white headband on his head, traditional samurai garbs, and he held a four feet and a half long katana in his right hand._

_The man nodded at the boy as he had seen what he could do when he had a katana in hand "You trained your instincts very well but your swordplay needs proper training" said the man._

_"Care to tell me who the fuck are you?" asked a suspicious Naruto._

_"Such language, but I suppose it's my fault coming unannounced, just call me Jacob," introduced the calm samurai._

_"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced to the stranger._

_The man then smiled, something that seemed rather off with his face that was colder than Naruto's "Uzumaki? So I'm to assume you're from the old clan of sword masters…then it's a good thing I'm here, to train someone with the Uzumaki name would be just my honor" He then looked at the kid right in the eyes "Besides, from the look in your eyes I can tell you will walk a path similar to mine…if I can help you avoid said path then maybe I can redeem myself"_

_The blonde rose an eyebrow at that "You got some real shit on your shoulders, don't ya?" the man nodded, making the kid smile "Then I guess you and me will get along just fine, Jacobs-sensei"_

_From then on, they sat and shared their own tales and personal lives. Jacobs told Naruto of his history, from the foreign lands from where he came from, to his old friends, family and his only daughter Shinobu. In exchange, Naruto told the samurai about his history, the hatred he suffered, and his only closest, precious people, but whenever Jacobs heard more and more of Naruto's hardships and its reasons why, the more he got angry which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde._

_The kid sighed and rubbed the back of his head "Please don't go after them for my sake, if they have to die then I'd rather it had to do with their own mistakes biting their asses, because if I were to kill someone from hatred then I know I will lose myself. Those villagers have showed me nothing but hatred, and if I were to become like those dirtbags in the slightest then what good would it be to achieve my goals if I became the thing I hate"_

_Jacobs calmed down and stared at this blonde enigma, "You speak a lot of wisdom yet you are so young as a person, I am once again impressed, but as a parent I should be concerned, no child should ever exist with such control and wisdom in a good child like you" he then looked down "Though I just wish I had met you in my journey…those words might have spared a lot of blood"_

_Naruto nodded "That's why I want to train myself, even if they don't accept me, I will prove them wrong to show them as Hokage that I am not the demon that is sealed within me, I'll show them how much of a man I truly am to make them see their mistakes, and if they dare to still believe bullshit then I'll just have to make their heads roll"_

_Jacobs stared at him once more for a few seconds then burst out laughing before offering a hand to the blond ninja-in-training, "Here, how about I help you with your dream? Let me help you get strong and learn how to use your sword"_

_Needless to say, Naruto had accepted Jacobs' offer and trained under his tutelage for a very long time in the underground facility. Even after the dark-skinned samurai left, Naruto still trained in Jacobs' training method every day until his bones cracked, then come back to train even farther in order to accomplish his dream, and to find what he and Jacobs called Paradise._

_(Flashback end)_

"Hey loser…I mean, Naruto" came the voice of his ravenette's wife from the door. She had tried to cope with the fact she was going to be married with him, and seeing how strong he was the girl decided to try to be nicer if she could learn a thing or two from him…and not only about swordplay "Listen, Hinata says that dinner will be done in a few minutes, so get ready"

"Thanks, Satsuki-chan, and it's nice to hear you being nicer to me…" he said before showing her a large smirk "Want to train outside?"

"Wha…"

He smiled as he cut her in "I say it seriously, I need to work some appetite, and tell Hinata-chan to join in, she needs a little bit of fun"

Satsuki blushed at the double meaning of those words going through her brain but nodded "Sure, we'll be waiting for you in the training compound"

The girl walked out and headed to get her fellow main wife. Naruto relaxed a bit in his seat, before letting another heavy sigh "Things are going to get complicated from here on" he then took a list in his hands and inspected it "The motherfucking Blood Road, huh? Guess I'll have some fun out of this"

And with that he walked out, ready to face what he needed to face…but until then he wanted to enjoy some time with his main wives.

**XXXXXX**

**Kinda short, I know, but here I have a small request for you guys: Tell me who you want Naruto to fight in the Blood Road, from the Madworld and No More Heroes games, and one more thing, yeah, I will introduce some of the Afro Samurai stuff since a friend told me about it and then I couldn't get it off my head. OCs are also welcomed to die (if they're male) or join the harem (if they're female)**

**So far you can include everyone you may see as weaker than Shinobu, and please don't overpower your OCs, this is a Naruto fic so he'll be the one kicking ass. And one more thing, expect awesomeness and blood in the next chapter, that's all!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING, get it memorized!

**XXXXXX**

Dancing in a steaming danger

Another day, and already a fight to the death:

"What the fuck did I get myself into?" Naruto asked himself as he affronted his enemies.

First thing he did in the morning was to wake up, have a nice breakfast made by Hinata for him, her and Satsuki, and then he got out to train only to see a certain feline otaku with a big bunch of mercenaries behind him, all of them dressed in cheap clothes from a gang of some old 80's movie, leather jackets, tore jeans and combat boots, and armed with weapons the likes of those movies: spiked bats, steel knuckles, chains, sledgehammers and one or two carried swords. All of them wore hockey masks that varied a bit in designs.

The Crazy Fangs, as Ichi had called Naruto's new opponents, were only a band of thugs that wanted to grow and grow…and that now were not only in the middle of the village pointing their weapons at him but were also holding the feline otaku by his shirt's collar in a pole tying him up as if he were a flag, said cat man had some scratches on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Ichi, the fuck just happened to you?" the blond asked his representative.

"Nya…just a small slip of the tongue when I messed a bit with these guys' leader" he said in his always cheery voice "By the way, you have to beat these guys if you want to fight number forty five…and believe me she's nasty, nya…"

"What about the other four?" the blond asked taking out the Punisher.

"They're her henchmen, nya…Neow, could ya rescue little ol' me?" the 'flag' asked with a smile even in his situation.

"Well, wait a bit and I'll be done with these guys" the blond said and charged at the thugs who did the same, carrying Ichi with them as if he really were a flag.

The first two were more like bodybuilders with sledgehammers as big as them, they swung them down on the blond only for them to see themselves holding half the handle of their weapons as the upper half fell behind the assassin that seemed to be gliding at them…before their torsos along with their arms fell cut in two besides the set of legs and lower half of a torso that splashed everywhere with blood as if they were fountains.

The civilians had already hidden and were watching the battle, either cheering for Naruto or wanting him dead…the 'flag' thanked his higher position as he would soon see those bastards die as a thug with a bloody face and a bloody stump where his nose once was flew by him and landed on its neck, breaking it and dying instantly. The next thug that charged at Naruto with the intent to punch him in the back of the neck to break it soon put his hands on his face…and a cut appeared from the upper right side of his forehead and went to the lower left side of his jaw…before his skull separated itself now in two halves.

The next two charging mercs tried to stab Naruto in the gut, only for him to do a back flip and land his heels on their faces, crushing bone; he used the now dead thugs' faces to jump back and land on his feet away from five more assassins. Said five assassins charged at the blond, still not learning how futile that was until they saw him charging back at them. Naruto wasted no time and soon landed a kick to one's chest, breaking his ribs, then used the momentum to spin and land a roundhouse kick to one's chin, also breaking bone, the next three tried to attack him at that point…only for them to feel the Punisher cut across their chests.

The now downed thugs watched in complete horror as Naruto walked calmly to them, twirling the Punisher in his hands, before easily bringing the blade up and cut all of them across the chest, splitting their ribcages open as blood spluttered out.

"That was actually a good workout" the assassin stated coldly as he sheathed his sword and turned to see the lonely thug that trembled while holding the feline looking flag "Let go of the cat now or you'll be sorry" the poor bastard nodded incredibly fast as he put Ichi down and started to untie him.

Once free Ichi dusted himself off and looked up to the younger but taller sadist "Thanks" he casually said as he revealed his hands, or rather he what he had on his hands. On his hands were a specially modeled brown leather gloves that instead of regular fingers had syringes, each finger including the thumb was crafted into a syringe with two inches long needles, each 'finger' was starting to fill itself with a red substance that was definitely blood…Ichi's blood "Care to help me get a bit even with these guys?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw the look of terror on the thug that was running away, before he used to Punisher to cut off his feet, making the now screaming man fall and Ichi smile more. The blond simply sheathed his sword and saw how the feline man grabbed the thug by his shirt's collar and did what Naruto expected: he injected his own blood in the thug's arm.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the bastard yelled as he felt how the representative's blood not only entered his veins and arteries but make him feel a horrible agony.

Naruto raised a brow and asked "The fuck did you just do?"

"Like it, nya…?" Ichi asked as he released the man that started to convulse on the floor in pain "Believe it or not I have a very special bloodline of mine, Artificial Blood. I can make any amount of blood I want and use it within my body to even heal myself" the feline man then pointed with one of the needles to the scratches he had on his face which slowly closed themselves "Now that's the defensive part, I can still die from a very bad cut, if I'm split in two or crushed by a building, and I can't use it offensively save with these gloves of mine, which is why I'm not that suited for battles…but my blood also has a very good ability, since it's not really blood it will cause a great amount of damage on everyone who has a bit of it in them, nya…"

Naruto dead-panned "You were born to be a sadist"

The feline man cracked his right eye open "I could say the same about ya, nya…"

The blond smiled "We assassins are fucked up somehow"

XXXXXX

"Satsuki-chan, turn on the TV!" Hinata screamed as she entered the Namikaze manor with a bag of groceries, the ravenette who had been reading a scroll in the living room did as told and soon the image showed the Elemental Nations' favorite show: Shock TV 86's Dead Watch, simply the bloodiest of shows with fights from the ranked assassins of the channel's associate and sponsor the UAA.

In there the duo saw Naruto and… "Isn't that the cat-man from the council meeting?" Satsuki asked as she looked at her fiancée and his otaku representative walking around the Leaf while civilians ran to hide themselves, Naruto had his Punisher tightly gripped in his right hand as he walked casually while Ichi followed him from behind with a smile wider than the usual on his face. The scene then changed to show Anko along with a buff redhead Inuzuka girl sitting behind a desk with microphones in front of them and a screen with an image of the assassin walking behind them. (For those of you who may wonder, Akane looks like Leona from KoF with red hair and the Inuzuka cheek tattoos)

The feral woman smiled at the camera "And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, Namikaze Naruto, son of the Fourth Hokage and the Red Death not only has joined the ranks but is right now going to meet with not one but five assassins from his all-paid Blood Road"

Anko smirked "I just hope the name does justice to the game, otherwise this part-time job would suck" she then took out a remote and the TV showed images of Naruto cutting the mercs as the snake mistress' voice rang "At least he hasn't disappointed with his ways of killing, though he does it way too quick for my liking, yet I know I could have some fun with him in a mission"

*Crack!* In the Namikaze manor two pairs of knuckles cracked loudly at what those words could mean while Akane simply giggled "Well, you haven't seen what he can do when he wants to deliver some pain, as a representative of the UAA and co-worker with Shock TV 86 I've got to see methods the likes only you and Ichi could manage to make someone die, and Naruto-kun is just as good, if not better"

The snake mistress' smirk grew wider "Hoh, then I surely want to see what he can do with that sword of his"

In the manor the two fiancées were leaking killer intent at the screen.

XXXXXX

Naruto and his representative arrived to the Leaf's hot springs' entrance as the blond raised an eyebrow "Did I just hear Akane-chan and some other chick talking about us?"

Ichi nodded "The whole world has cameras and audio for the Death Watch matches, nya…" the cat man explained "Akane-chan works as an intermediary of the association and our best benefactor, Shock TV 86. I also work as a host, but for this, nya…"

_GORE GRINDER_

Before Naruto could ask the floor shook itself and in front of him the ground between himself and the hot springs slid to one side so a big structure appeared raising from the floor. It was basically a humongous Plexiglas container, it was circular, about seven feet tall and had two yards of radius, in its center there was a cylindrical steel column with waaaaaaaaaay too many blades around, said blades were a foot wide and as long as the container's radius…basically, it was a humongous meat grinder.

Naruto then saw Ichi walking to the oversized meat grinder, dragging a rope, on the other side of the rope was a tied up foot-less thug that still convulsed in pain with the Artificial Blood in his veins. He then heard Anko's voice as Ichi pulled the thug closer to the machine.

"_Finally, my favorite part of the game, the Bloodbath Challenges!_" the snake lady roared into the microphone in front of her as her voice was also transmitted to where Naruto was so he could know how the games went "_And this is one of my favorites, the Gore Grinder. Ichi here will show our dear assassin how to do things before the game gets real, first Naruto here has to take any of the thugs after him_" Ichi raised the thug by his shirt's collar "_Aim carefully_" the thug had his back facing the machine of his death "_Then just throw him to the machine and the rest is magic_"

At those words Ichi smirked as he spun the thug around before throwing him right into the meat grinder, the sensors of the machine detected the incoming body and soon the blades spun at speeds that would make a tornado run for its money…the rest is up to one's imagination as the blood flew around and Ichi casually walked to sit this one out.

Akane spoke next "_Since this is an assassin only thing Naruto-kun can't have help, but that doesn't mean he won't be bored as he can throw do whatever he wants with the bodies he throws into, this game is against time so once the gong sounds there better be not a single thug standing before it sounds again_"

Anko chuckled darkly "_It doesn't matter the amount of time, what matters is the amount of blood_" she then chuckled more "_Now less talk more blood_"

(Play Mad World's OST – Death and Honor)

Naruto was soon facing five thugs, he ran at them and without the need of using his katana he backhanded the five right on their jaws, the force was enough to send them flying right into the meat grinder. Akane whistled lowly "_Damn, that was fast_"

Anko cheered "_Though I bet he ain't like that where it counts_"

The blond simply shrugged off the sexual innuendo and saw the next thug who attempted to punch him, only for the assassin to grab the wrist, kick the ribs and start to pull the limb while breaking the ribs with the pressure…before he had ripped the arm off the now screaming thug, he used said arm to bitch-slap him first before using the amputated limb as a baseball bat, sending the bastard into the meat grinder, then throw the arm after the now dead thug.

"_Now that's what I'm talking about, baby!_" Akane cheered.

"_That's a man I'd love to handle_" Anko said with a sly whisper.

He shrugged off the 'compliment' once again; being in ROOT helps you with that. Two more thugs attempted to slice him with katanas, but Naruto jumped above them and landed behind them, before grabbing their skulls hard in his hands and slam their heads against each other's, causing the bastards to have bloody stumps where their heads once were as Naruto let go of the remains of skin and bone between his fingers before simply grabbing the two by their necks and throwing them into the machine like Ichi did with the first thug.

"_People want blood and the Namikaze delivers it!_" Akane cheered.

"_Wonder how good he is with other _deliveries _if he's that strong_" Anko basically moaned.

This time Naruto smirked at the innuendo and then went on with the carnage, head-butting the next thug, breaking his nose violently before grabbing him by the collar and putting his foot on the thug's chest and kicking the bastard right into the grinder as the crowd cheered along with the two announcers.

XXXXXX

"_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a fight_" Akane said as Naruto walked to the hot springs while the gore filled grinder returned to the ground, full up to the brim in a red liquid pulp of what once were thugs.

"_Couldn't have asked for better entertainment_" Anko said as she mentally licked her lips while looking at the blond cold killer.

Naruto just put a hand on his neck and cracked it before turning to the entrance, he cupped a hand near his mouth and shouted "Hey, whoever is the number Forty-Fucking-Nine come out here so I can have my fight!" no answer was heard so the blond turned to his representative "Didn't you say he'd be here?"

The feline otaku took a pocket watch and looked at it "Yep, I said so, he should be arriving right- *CRASH!* neow…"

**RANK 49: Big Bull Crocker**

From the top of the hot springs hopped a BIG individual. He was humongous, built like a tank, had an 88 tattoo on his back and wore a gas mask designed to look like a bull's head with the horns atop. The creature…man…whatever, had a pair of ragged jeans and black leather laces covering his big body and carried an equally big double chainsaw that was just speeding up more and more.

Akane scoffed said "_Now_ _that's a lot of bull...You mess with the bull, you get the horns_"

Anko chirped "_You like those horns, do you?_"

Akane hummed "_Hmm, too sharp, and I have my cute kitty...It's rodeo time_!"

Ichi smirked at his girl's comment and shouted to his assassin "Naruto-kun, that guy is a heavy hitter, stay away from him as much as possible and avoid his stampedes or you'll be flying to another country!"

Naruto took out the Punisher and turned to Ichi as the Big Bull readied his chainsaw "Then how can I beat him?"

Ichi shrugged "The only way you've beaten everyone else, keeping your pimp hand strong and your gear fresh to the death, nya…"

The whole audience had the decency to sweat-drop at that while the Big Bull slashed a finger across his throat before pointing his double chainsaw at Naruto, the blond answering with a sigh and then stating "Looks like it's time to get serious" as he said those words Naruto's face turned dead, he had gone into business mode, something Ichi took as his cue to book it out to avoid dying as slices of ham.

Naruto dashed forwards and ducked the slash from the two chainsaws; he then pulled back the katana's hilt and attempted to stab the assassin right in the chest. The Big Bull made no effort to avoid the hit as Naruto widened his eyes if just by a millimeter when he saw his chakra blade being stopped by the bull like assassin's bare chest, the big assassin made no attempt to move from that hit at all. The Big Bull absorbed the pain as Naruto found it hard to remove the blade from the rather hard grip the humongous assassin now had on it with one hand, something the bigger assassin to use to slash Naruto with his free hand, said blond got a face full of chainsaw…before puffing away in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn, I'm gonna need some extra chakra to cut through" the blond said aloud as he circled the bull looking assassin. Yoko then chided in "**But even the greatest of shields has a major flaw**" the blond nodded mentally '_That guy…thing, just sucked up the pain of being stabbed and his skin rather thick, if I can get a clean slice to a less protected part with some wind chakra in the blade I might slice him in two_' the vixen giggled "**Already ahead of you, aim for the neck, even if he left you cut him that was because of him being overconfident in his resistance, nothing that a good slice can't fix**" the blond smirked '_What would I do without a great lady backing me up?_' the vixen smirked slyly in his mind and enjoyed the show.

Naruto saw the Big Bull charge at him, he grinned at his new plan. Big Bull raised his chainsaw and brought it down, clashing against the Punisher as Naruto pushed back against the monster of a man. Big Bull then got shocked when he saw that the smaller and younger assassin was actually pushing him back as the chakra blade started to cut _through_ the chainsaw! A closer look could reveal the wind chakra being used in the blade…before Big Bull lost the power struggle.

Stumbling back the big assassin felt a sharp pain in his Adam's apple when the tip of the Punisher pierced the skin, the boy's superhuman strength and the difference in height helped Naruto to keep on cutting through the beast's throat until reaching the other side, sheathing the blade to the guard in Big Bull's neck…before pulling it back along Big Bull's head!

Naruto tossed the head aside, turned to his representative who was sitting in a bench in front of a sushi bar with a full platter of tuna, he asked the feline otaku "Who's next?"

Ichi swallowed his first bite and said "It's- *CRASH!* him, nya…"

**RANK 48: Yee Fung**

"Son of a bitch…" Naruto complained as he tiredly looked at his next opponent.

A very corpulent man that made the Akimichi clan look scrawny landed in front of Naruto in the same manner the now dead number forty nine did. He was big, completely round and had an armor covering his whole body save for the face, said armor looked like a beetle's skin and had several spikes on the back and arms as well as the helmet.

The corpulent assassin smirked disgustingly at the blond and said "You make me feel puky"

Naruto scoffed "I could say the same about you, you smell like rotten bacon with all that lard in you"

"You bastard!" Yee shouted before rushing at the kid. The big assassin jumped high in the air and rolled his body into a ball before doing a chakra-less version of the Meat Tank technique from the Akimichi clan, only that he had a big ass spiked armor.

Naruto quickly parried the attack with the Punisher, pushing back the big ball of fat and iron, then with one strong step forwards he forced Yee back, then lowered the katana down which caused the still rolling assassin to be easily lifted above Naruto. The blond was carrying the big human-spiked ball above his head as Yee was still rolling…bad idea, Naruto threw the fat assassin sky-fucking-high while reeling back the Punisher, taking a step back.

"Holy fu-" was all Yee said once he started to fall down, only to get stabbed right in the face by Naruto's chakra katana, flying off against the doors to the hot springs, bursting it open before he landed hard on the floor, dead and with a big hole where his nose once was.

Naruto turned to Ichi, who had already finished his sushi, and asked "The rest are inside, aren't they?" the cat-man nodded "Then lead the way" Ichi nodded as the two walked into the hot springs.

XXXXXX

"Hoooooly fuck!" Anko exclaimed in shock "Now that's not what I call a fight, that's why I call a pure ass-kicking! That kid fucked that tub of lard's face!"

Akane nodded "You still haven't seen what he can do when going all out"

The snake mistress whistled lowly "I'm already betting for this kid just to have fun here" she said, mentally adding '_Though I wonder how his blood might taste_'

XXXXXX

In the manor both Hinata and Satsuki were gaping like fishes and looked like deer in the light, the latter mumbling "Is that Naruto…the dead-last?"

Hinata nodded "I never thought he'd look so strong and…and…" Hinata then whispered something, which irritated Satsuki.

"If you're gonna say 'hot' then say so" the ravenette growled.

The bluenette shook her head "No, I was going to say…" she turned bright red as she whispered something.

"What?" an angrier Satsuki growled.

"I said…" Hinata whispered a bit louder but even redder.

"Out with it!"

"I SAID HE LOOKED LIKE A SEXY STUD AND THAT I'D DO IT WITH HIM RIGHT THERE AND THEN!" Hinata realized that she just shouted what she thought and blushed even more… before fainting.

Satsuki sweat-dropped "Damn, I didn't think she'd say that much" but mentally added '_Not that I could blame her, if I called her a pervert I'd be an hypocrite_'

XXXXXX

Shinobu sat in her hotel room's bed, sharpening her katana after a good bath, wearing a towel that hung from her waist to avoid getting the bed wet…nothing more covered her birthday suit. She intently glared at the blond assassin after how easily he killed those two "Those bastards might been weaklings, but how he handled them means he's even stronger than what I thought" she said once done sharpening her blade, getting up with the towel falling to the floor as she walked to its sheath "I might need some more training" she said to herself while sheathing her sword…just as a peeping tom in the hallway got his hand cut off.

As the now handless bastard ran to the nearest hospital with his amputated limb the naked swordswoman sat back in the bed after closing the door, caressing her katana's sheath while thinking of how to fight the blond and ways to counterattack him…also staring at his face and eyes with a small tinge of pink on her chocolate skinned cheeks.

XXXXXX

Naruto and Ichi were currently walked in the hall to the pools of hot water and a sudden question got into Naruto's head as he remembered something as he turned to the feline man "Hey Ichi, what did you say to make the forty five chick angry?"

"Nyot really angry, nya…" Ichi said with a shrug "I tried to warn her that her henchmen could die, nya…I even tried to convince her just to outright fight you herself…she didn't want to do that" Ichi then turned to Naruto and cracked open his right eye "Let me tell ya Naruto-kun, that chick sent her men to fight ya because she wanted to see you as someone worthy of being her lackey, and since I know you won't be her bitch she will try to force you to be a whore for her, nya…"

Naruto raised a brow "So she has some dominating fetish, huh?"

Ichi shook his head and closed his eye "Nyot quite, nya…She only uses strong men for her benefit and is an extreme sadist, even worse than me in some ways, nya…If you were to lose she'd either play with you before killing you or force you into submission as a slave"

Naruto's eye twitched "So basically she wants me to be her boy-toy"

Ichi once again shook his head "The term I'd use would be more like slave here, nya…She has had a lot of hitmen and several thugs under her command, but not once has she done _that_ with them, proclaiming that there ain't man out there strong enough to…ahem…handle her, nya…"

Naruto deadpanned "Then who'd be bat-fuck insane enough to receive orders from such a crazy bitch?"

"That'd be- *CRASH!* him…"

**RANK 47: Tengu**

As his name said, the guy that crashed down the wall to the assassin's right was dressed and looked like a Tengu, mask included along with two sickles that he carried in each hand. And Anko scoffed at him "_This bastard here has a lot of sneaky tricks even for a ninja, he'd just swarm around you, jump to avoid your attacks and basically be one big pain in the sack_"

Akane nodded "_And is a good thing he wears a mask, he's even uglier without it_"

Tengu didn't respond to the jab as he raised his sickles in a fighting stance while charging them with lightning chakra, Naruto put a bit more of wind chakra in the Punisher for good measures. Naruto charged at Tengu, but before he could have slashed the assassin the masked man jumped above the blond and with a small explosion and flower petals he had created five clones of himself, all cackling evilly.

"Let's see if you can find the real me before I stab you in the- ARGH!" Tengu couldn't finish that sentence as all men in the Elemental Nations watching the show gave a pained look and had a hand in their…ahem, 'treasure chests'… "Mommy…" Tengu said in a very high pitched voice.

"What's the matter, gonna puss out?" Naruto asked to the Tengu behind him, pulling the blade out of the now female masked assassin's crotch…before cutting off the ninja-like assassin's head "As a clone master I'm pretty insulted when someone thinks he can beat me with those cheap tricks" the blond coldly told the head as he walked to the door at the end of the hallway, Ichi quietly following with a frown on his face and a hand on his crotch.

Anko was wide-eyed "_Am I the only one who thinks that's hot?_" Akane as well as all the female shinobi watching the show shook their heads no.

XXXXXX

Naruto had arrived to the outdoors hot springs, the steam was low but in the far corner of the place a figure could be seen enjoying a bath with arms on the edge and head leaned back…before the figure snapped her fingers.

**RANK 46: Death Blade**

Death Blade was dressed as a jester, his body was extremely scrawny and he looked like nothing more than bones and skin…his face was a namesake due to its skeletal appearance beneath the hood. He was wearing rollerblades with blades attached and carried a big, BIG scythe while cackling evilly as if he were death itself.

Akane was worried "_If_ _you see this fucker he'll give you head that will leave you weak in the knees_"

Anko nodded "_And not in the good way_"

Naruto simply pointed at the assassin and said "Can we hurry this up? I have more important shit to do today and I'd rather fight your boss now" Death Blade growled in anger and charged at the blond with his scythe ready to decapitate Naruto…bad idea.

Naruto crouched holding his katana away from him, Ichi noticed a glow around the man as Naruto glided to Death Blade with both hands to the hilt until it pierced the skeleton-man dead center in the chest "Time for you to go to sleep," Naruto told the assassin, hefting his body into the air, throwing him by his katana. Death Blade surprisingly kept flying as high as the Hokage monument. Naruto jumped and gave another powerful slash to him sending the skeleton man higher. Jumping again with the help of the hot springs' roof, he grabbed Death Blade by the waist and threw him down back to Earth.

The scythe wielding assassin slammed down hard bouncing off the ground just a foot off until Naruto's Punisher pinned him to the hard rocky ground, then the blond assassin stomped on the end of his weapon's hilt, creating a crater beneath the dying assassin as he started to sputter blood out of his mouth. The dying skeleton-man tried to reach out to his killer gritting, his teeth in pain. Then the Jinchuuriki grabbed the hilt and turned his weapon 45 degrees in Death Blade using his body's momentum to pull it out to sheathe the sword.

And in no less than a second and a whimper, Death Blade's body was destroyed in a bloody mess as his gory remains lay and pool in the crater. (Now, if you wonder why I killed him so easily as well as Tengu and Yee Fung that's because I HATE them, mostly Death Blade, god I hated his level!)

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn, that was so…_" Anko moaned…but soon shut up as she grew angry at what she was seeing.

"_That dirty bitch_…" Akane growled as she looked the person Anko was looking at.

Naruto just landed on his feet gracefully before turning to Ichi, who was gaping…looking wide-eyed behind the blond, and soon Naruto joined him to stare, though he wasn't as shocked as Ichi the blond had to admit the sight was awe-stroking.

**RANK 45: Luna Toraneko**

Luna was a very voluptuous young woman, a bit buffer than Akane but an inch shorter than Naruto. She had blood red, black-tipped hair that fell to her waist in a spiky manner (Like Poison's from Street Fighter). She had CC-cups breasts, yellow eyes with slit pupils…and what seemed like a perma-sadistic smirk on her face with red whisker marks on her cheeks that were thicker than Naruto's…and she only wore her birthday suit, letting everyone see she was a natural redhead. That was what got Anko, Akane and a certain ravenette and bluenette fiancées angry as Naruto got an eyeful of her hourglass figure with strong shapely legs.

"Hey kitty" she said in a deep voice, referring to Ichi "Why don't you give him a little introduction while I get dressed? I need to keep some modesty when fighting a rather strong boy"

Naruto raised a brow "Are you trying to seduce me?"

She nodded with a sly smirk "Prove to me you are strong enough and you might get something good…fail and I'll enjoy tearing you apart"

Naruto snorted, shocking the redhead nude assassin "You think some exhibitionism can get to me? Hah! I was trained by the most sadistic bastards, you need more than a big pair of bare boobs to even get me flustered!" he said with a smirk of pride, making his future fiancées happy…and the nude assassin's sly smirk widen more.

"If I were you I'd rather fight with my all, Naruto-kun" Ichi said with his back turned to the nude assassin, mentally saying in a mantra way '_You have a girl, nya…_' over and over again.

Luna giggled in a sadistic, perverse way "Please get on with the introduction, kitty, my guest here needs some entertainment besides my naked body while I get ready"

The cat man nodded viciously while trying not to betray his girl by looking at the other redhead "Luna Toraneko, formerly from Cloud, not even an official ninja, the report says that it was because she was considered too mentally unstable to even qualify for genin, her now dead family was a clan of cat users, which was Cloud's answer to the Inuzuka"

Naruto raised a brow once again as he turned to his representative "Then where is the cat?"

Luna scoffed while mid-change "The bastards from my council took my cute little partner away from me, saying I was too dangerous, but that entire story is bull because those bastards just threw me away when I said I wouldn't hurt my best friend because of her being a Jinchuuriki"

Naruto actually smiled '_I might like this chick_' "So you knew about your best friend being what people hate the most and didn't want to hurt her?"

Luna giggled "Now, why would I want to hurt someone just by what they are? I'd rather do it either in a fight for fun or because they deserve it" she said as Naruto heard the sound of blades cutting the air "Now I'm done, let's get to the fun, handsome!"

Luna wore a full-body suit which was pitch black and very, very tight…she might have as well fought naked since the lower part of her breasts were bare for all to see as well as her flat belly hard as an iron as well and her back. The suit covered her whole arms and even her whole hands, what seemed like suspenders that came from the very same suit kept the top part and the tight pants that hugged her legs connected.

"Not gonna lie, that's a nice outfit" Naruto whispered as he took out his chakra katana while Luna pulled out a pair of gauntlets with three blades attached to the wrists (Like Vega's from Street Fighter).

"Why thank you" she said as the two charged at each other "Shame I gotta kill ya, but no one got to Number 1 by being merciful!" Luna yelled, as with a roar not unlike the kind a panther makes (fittingly enough), she leaped into the air mid-charge before going right into a full body spin. The result of this action was a black whirlwind vortex coming right at the foxy assassin like a dart.

"Oh hell..." he spat, proceeding to make a roll to the side, only to get blown back by the explosion of dust and rubble as the panther woman hit right where he was previously standing. _'Jeez, hate to think what would have happened if that connected'_ he thought, only to notice the back of his coat and shirt had cuts on them, slightly exposing his skin. His surprise turned to shock when he was similar scratch marks all along the path of Luna's trajectory. This meant she'd been spinning so fast that that air pressure alone cut anything into ribbons.

"Too slow!" He turned his head to the clearing smoke cloud see the vicious cat woman coming at him with another attack of her version of the Inuzuka gatsuuga, the speed of such that he at least had enough time to swing his katana right up in front him to block it. The resulting impact was a resounding metallic clang, as Luna had now stopped spinning, but now had her claws held together in an X formation, causing sparks of friction from the heat of grinding against Naruto's chakra katana. Quite frankly, rather than looking surprised, if anything that smirk on her face was nearing Cheshire cat proportions, and the gleam in her eyes was speaking volumes.

"You know, I can't tell if that look means you wanna kill me, or do me" Naruto quipped, berating himself for such a lame attempt at easing the tension.

"Oooooh believe you me handsome, I'm lookin' to do both" she quipped back before swinging her arms forward, breaking the clash and causing Naruto to back step from the force, following up by charging at him with several swings, jabs, thrusts and stabs with her claws, with a few kicks thrown in for good measure, all of them he could barely dodge with some difficulty with the viciousness she had. Quite frankly, for someone who seemed bloodthirsty by nature, she was as graceful as you'd expect from someone derived from a clan of cat users.

"Don't suppose you'd like to take a rain check? Not that I don't think you're attractive and all, it's just…" he attempted to reason, as he took a few swings to try and break her flow.

"No dice!" she yelled, catching the blade in mid-swing, in a manner similar to a bear trap. "I see prey I like, and I always get it" she licked her lips sensually, very naughty thoughts no doubt running through her mind.

"And as tempting as all that sounds I kind of got plans, so!" and with that he proceeded to get into another power struggle to pry Punisher from its makeshift prison, only to get an idea as he used the momentum of their little tug of war to make Luna fall forward, the points of her claws jabbing right into the ground below them, sticking them in like a pin cushion, her shock causing her grip to loosen as his blade came free before he delivered a knee strike right under her chin, the force of the blow sending her flying, and causing the straps attaching the claws to her gauntlets to snap. And for the folks at home, her knockout pose was, seemingly a kinky example of flexibility as she was flat on her back, but her legs were bent right at the knees under her.

Only to once again display it as she rose right back up like a snake being charmed out of its barrel, stunning Naruto as she got right up in his face, her feline like eyes gleaming once more before narrowing, and then she pounced. That is to say she wrapped her arms right around his waist, and before the foxy Jinchuuriki knew it, he was in a world of pain as he found himself in a bear hug, the force of the squeeze stunning him and causing him to drop the Punisher, whose blade fizzled out like a candle in the wind without its owner holding it. The feline fighter's arms meeting right mid-back as they applied pressure to his spine, while his face was being smothered by the very bosom that, not a moment ago, she was freely flashing, and which her suit was barely even hiding.

"Ooooh yeah, how do you like me now handsome?" She asked with a sensual purr. "If you have to die, at least let me give you a taste of heaven before I send you to hell" this statement was followed by her applying more pressure, and he just knew any moment he'd hear the sound of his spine snapping. "Go on, might as well enjoy your view right? Isn't it just great? Here you are reaching death's door, the breath of life leaving your lungs and I certainly enjoy your face here for the last seconds of your life" the moan she gave after saying this was proving one thing, she was getting off on every minute of this.

Several thoughts ran around:

Naruto – _Not gonna lie, I'm kind of enjoying this way of going "_**Really…? If you win I might…use it**_" Am I seriously this lucky or I'm I already in Heaven?_

Ichi – _Nya…I remember when Akane-chan did that to me…though I don't know whether to feel for him or envy him…_

Hinata – _That bitch…Maybe I should really step up my game…in that way…_

Satsuki – _What does she think she's doing with my man? I must step up my game_

Akane – Oh_, I remember doing that to Ichi-kun…I seriously enjoyed it_

Anko – _I feel a kindred spirit in that gal_

Shinobu – _Must admit, for a method to kill him it's something rather…hot_

"Don't...be...so...sure..." the blond barely breathed out, before slipping his arms out of hers and clapping his hands right between her ears, then delivering a head-butt right under chin, causing her grip to slacken, before wrapping his arms around her elbows and proceeded to pull off a monumental suplex, pulling her over his body and dropping her right on her head, before standing up, quickly turning and wrapping his arms around her waist and performing a jumping power bomb, landing hard enough to make a crater in the ground. He stood up and backed away, kicking the handle of his katana back into his hand and grabbing it, the blade flaring back to life, now ready in case the twisted cat girl got up for more.

"So...damn good..." She moaned before passing out, a blush on her face, looking more like she'd just had the best sex of her life rather than just having been in a battle of life or death.

**RANK 45: Namikaze Naruto**

"Well now...guess this means my win" Naruto said and just walked away, his representative gaping at that.

"Yer gonna let her live, nya…?" asked the shocked Ichi.

"Hey, she gave a fun fight, and unlike her henchmen she wasn't that much of a bitch" he then turned fully to face his representative "Anyways, you're not gonna finish her off" he ordered more than asked, and Ichi nodded.

"Alright, nya… I'll have the UAA guys clean up the mess, incinerate the bodies and move Luna-chan to the hospital, that good enough for ya, nya…?"

Naruto smirked "That and the chance of another fight with her makes me happy" he said and walked off, remembering he had dinner with his girls.

**XXXXXX**

**And done, Luna Toraneko belongs to Sketchfan, a crazy friend of mine who's fun to talk to and the one who helped me with her fight against Naruto**

U.A.A. Bios:

-Helter Skelter

Age: Unknown, supposedly above twenty

Status: Former 51. Deceased, killed by Naruto Namikaze

Signature weapon: Customized fire weapons, revolvers, rocket launchers and machine guns with hidden blades

Likes: Cigars, dawns, killing for good money

Dislikes: Missing a target

Hobbies: Target practice and maintaining his guns

-Little Eddie

Age: Unknown, not a single clue

Status: Former 50. Deceased, killed by Naruto Namikaze

Signature weapon: Spiked chain-ball

Likes: Eating meat (sometimes human), killing and 'MURDALIZING'

Dislikes: Pain, being called dumb

Hobbies: 'MURDALIZING'

-Big Bull

Age: Presumably between 25 and 35

Status: Former 49. Deceased, killed by Naruto Namikaze

Signature weapon: Double chainsaw

Likes: His chainsaw, killing for fun, cutting people in two

Dislikes: Dying, color red

Hobbies: Killing for sick fun

-Yee Fung

Age: Supposedly above 30 and below 35

Status: Former 48. Deceased, killed by Naruto Namikaze

Signature weapon: Spiked armor

Likes: Pork, fried chicken, killing and the blood dripping from his armor

Dislikes: Being called fat, not eating

Hobbies: Pig out in 'All you can eat' buffets

-Tengu

Age: Unknown, supposedly in his forties

Status: Former 47. Deceased, killed by Naruto Namikaze

Signature weapon: Lightning sickles

Likes: Sneaking around his prey and cutting them in pieces, his mask and sushi

Dislikes: Being seen or discovered, losing a battle and someone seeing his true face

Hobbies: Sneak around female hot springs

-Death Blade

Age: Doesn't matter, he's dead

Status: Former 46. Deceased, killed by Naruto Namikaze

Signature weapon: Reaper scythe

Likes: Killing, skating and his scythe

Dislikes: Being forbidden to skate in public spaces

Hobbies: Skating and cutting heads off

-Luna Toraneko

Age: 17

Status: Former 45. Former Cloud ninja. Still active

Signature weapon: Cat-claws

Likes: Her feline partner, her best friend, torturing bastards, strong men and now Naruto Namikaze

Dislikes: Her village's council, weak men, unworthy opponents and being weak

Hobbies: Torturing bastards, training and looking for a strong mate. The later hobby can be deleted since she now seems to have found one

-Akane Inuzuka

Age: 20

Status: UAA co-worker with Shock TV 86 and host of Death Watch. Former ANBU

Signature weapon: Unknown

Likes: Ichi, dominating Ichi in bed, Naruto, torturing those who tortured Naruto, Anko for introducing her to Ichi, beef, training and being a strong woman

Dislikes: Those who tortured Naruto, those who mistreat animals because of simple cruelty, bastards, pervert assholes, those who think less of her because of being a woman, the whole Haruno family for being weak fan girls and any woman that tries to get in a man's pant like a desperate whore

Hobbies: Spending time with Ichi, walking her clan's dogs, training, lift weights, create one-liners for her job as a host and having Ichi wear cat tail and paws in their _private_ time


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING, and that's why I love ya guys for giving me nice reviews

**XXXXXX**

The meaning of my blade

*Ring! Ring! Ri-!*

A phone blaring its typical bell is answered in Ichi's manga shop, Akane the one to answer it as the cat man is nowhere in sight, the door and the shop both were closed. The red haired Inuzuka woman put the phone in her ear and a dark deep voice spoke "_I'm ready for my fight with the kid_" it said in a bored tone, the Inuzuka redhead smirked.

Akane sighed into the phone "You'll have to give him more credit than that, you did see what he can do, but imagine something much… worse" she said with a sigh.

"_Something worse?_" the voice asked as Akane hid very well her tone.

"Yeah, who knows…he could be that one opponent you're looking for" the redhead smirked with another sigh.

The voice was silent, before it gave a chuckle "_To hear someone who has seen as much massacres as you like that cat of your boy claim someone is able to take my title…you might have been an ANBU, but you do know how weak the elite ninjas are against the Big Top…yet to claim this from a kid…I can't wait to see the blood_" the voice said in a very dark chuckle.

Akane nodded and sighed once again "Ok, we'll make sure he meets you…in fact, I think you both will meet sooner than later"

The voice chuckled "_Very well then, I shall be patient, farewell_"

"Bye" Akane said and hung the phone…before "Awwww…fuck!" moaning out loud. She looked down at the table with her cheeks a bright red "Ichi-kun, you have work to do" she sang with a tired and pleasant breath as the feline otaku got out from under the table, his tongue extended and pointed at Akane's crotch and his mouth a bit damped in his girl's love juices.

Ichi wiped his mouth and hugged Akane's neck while she hugged his scrawny waist, one of her hands pulling him closer as the other traveled to pet his head which was now into her generous valley. The cat man sighed happily "Ya know I only have to worry when Naruto-kun is here, right, nya…?" he asked while snuggling to the taller and a bit buff woman's chest, which she allowed with a smile.

Akane sighed and petted her boy's head "Well, I'm still worried about you and what trouble you may get with this guy if you don't do your job" she said caringly while stroking his head "Besides, I know you only want to be with me all alone" she said with a lecherous smirk.

Ichi's usually lazy smile turned a bit sheepish "Well, I do like to be yours, nya…aaaaaaahhhh!" the cat man yelped when the dominant Inuzuka woman grabbed his buttocks.

She smirked slyly "Do a good job and I'll reward you" was all she said, and all she needed for Ichi to almost fly and get his job done, she giggled at him "He's so cute! But also rather good when I give him his rewards" she said with a certain mischiveous glint in her eyes.

XXXXXX

Naruto woke up and put on some new clothes after his fight with Luna ruined his coat and shirt. He had now a pair of black hakama pants tied to his ankles with a red lace, thus giving them a ballooning effect, a crimson blood karate gi wide open showed a black skin tight muscle shirt letting some eavesdropping girls see his muscles beneath it. The red gi had the picture of the kanji from heaven in black to show any other Street Fighter fan the Jinchuuriki knew of good classic games. The Punisher was calmly being carried in his left hand the same way Naruto's master carried his own sword. Finally, he had left his boots and changed them with geta wooden sandals, white socks on his feet and a weird sort of black cushion beneath the sandals (Yeah, Afro Samurai's sandals). He still had the black goggles on his neck like a necklace and wore the same black fingerless gloves.

Hinata and Satsuki walked beside him, the first with a content smile on her face and hugging his right arm, which he did not disapprove. She had also done a small wardrobe change, a cute violet sleeveless dress was atop her body with a mini-skirt so short that if it weren't for the black biker shorts the dress would fail to keep everyone from seeing her panties…though Naruto knew which ones she was wearing. She had black shinobi boots, a pair of violet detached sleeves that covered her forearms and had her weapons' pouches hanging from a black belt on her right waist.

Satsuki had also changed her clothes, covering her torso was a short sleeved pitch black kimono, beneath it was a pair of white biker shorts, though unlike Hinata's these shorts made her more desirable if you catch my drift. Like her fellow main wife she also had black shinobi boots and her weapons' pouches were hanging from her left thigh, but she wore black arm warmers with white laces. And like Hinata she was walking beside him, but without hugging her future husband, though she looked away from him with an increasing blush.

Soon the group arrived to the Hokage tower, where Naruto instead of acting like a reasonable human being and knocking just kicked the door wide-open, scaring the shit out of the Hokage, the senseis and Team 8, which consisted of Shino Aburame, ever hidden in his cloak and behind his sunglasses, Tsuki Inuzuka, a cuter and younger version of her mother Tsume, and Sakura, the dead weight of the team. Their sensei was Kurenai Yuuhi, who was massaging her temples as Sakura complained and bitched about how she wanted a C-rank mission.

Then, with a dead serious face and no emotions in him, the assassin raised his hand with the Peace sign and simply said "Wazzup? We want a C-rank" he bluntly said to everyone in the room, which quickly brought them out of their stupor as the rather cold but uncaring words made them note something more than the knocked down door.

Sakura grew furious as she saw her 'cursed true love' so near the 'demon', but tried to act dignified, meaning she screeched "Damn it, give us another mission, and don't even think of having me chase that cat again." said the ignorant dumb-ass.

It was at that moment that Naruto and his team walked in, hoping for a C-ranked mission and finding this whole mess, the assassin getting angry "Geez, you stupid bitch, can't you ever shut up?" Naruto calmly and coldly said, using a small amount of his Killer Intent to keep the bitch from talking, which the people experienced enough to notice thanked as the bitch was too weak to even move after getting hit by not even a hundredth of the blonde's KI.

"Now, now, Naruto, I do believe that you said your squad is here to receive a C-ranked mission, yes?" Hiruzen asked. While Iruka would have said something about team 8, he knew he could trust team 7 with a C-rank, as Naruto was there to ensure safety of the group and it was proven by what he did in the academy saving everyone with way too much ease.

When Naruto nodded his head Tsuki was a little disappointed as she knew C-ranks took Shinobi out of the village so she would not get to talk to Naruto until he got back, said blond being a secret crush of the cute Tsume lookalike. Sakura on the other hand was pissed as she wanted to get a C-rank to impress 'Sasuke', who she still believed to be a boy and wanted to 'fix him' so she could act as a whore for 'her true love' (I NEED a mint…factory).

But Hinata, seeing how Tsuki was feeling, decided to be the nice gal since she knew how the Inuzuka felt, she was good friends with the cute feral girls and also wanted to help her future husband. "Hokage-sama" everyone perked up at this, as the formerly shy girl never used to speak that clearly before what happened in the academy, unless she was pissed or wanted something, and now she wanted something "Perhaps, our team could act with team 8 on this mission, to build teamwork, and team 8 would still get a C-rank"

Everyone in the room was shocked, grateful, or annoyed at this, Tsuki was grateful, as she could spend time with her secret crush. The Jounin, as well as Hiruzen and Iruka were shocked at how much sense that made. Shino and Satsuki were annoyed that they would have to spend time near Sakura.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, making it so it pointed to the pink bitch, and asked "You sure?" Hinata nodded and pointed to the cute feral brunette who got some glances of him before 'eep'-ing and turning away, Naruto nodded to his main girl "All right, I'm in"

Hiruzen agreed to the terms, "That will be fine Hinata-chan, your C-rank mission is to escort the bridge builder to his home in wave country, as well as protect him while he finishes the bridge. Bring in the client"

And with that the bridge builder Tazuna walked into the office, took a look at the genin, and said, looks at Hinata and Satsuki "The ones next to blonde look alright" he turned to the blond "The blond seems more than competent" He looked at Shino and Tsuki "The kid in the cloak and the brunette look like they can handle themselves" he then looked at Sakura, who puffed her inexistent chest to show superiority as she waited for her compliment: "The pink-haired one looks like she'd be better as cannon fodder"

Kurenai easily held Sakura back, Naruto speaking his mind "Geez, even if the client is telling the truth you are not allowed to attack him, that's the mission, dumbass" he said, using now a full one hundred percent of his KI to make Sakura fall flat on her ass in fear, he didn't even need to use it for more than a nanosecond.

Kurenai, seeing this nodded thankfully to him, and spoke loud and clear "Meet me at the west gate in one hour, that means you too, Kakashi, or I will burn that book of yours along with a part of your anatomy you'll miss more than it" that caused said man to shiver at how it was said "For now go home and pack for a trip, a few weeks at most. You're dismissed"

And with that, everyone left to prepare for the mission.

XXXXXX

Naruto had his things ready and headed out followed by Hinata and Satsuki, the two as close as they could be to him, well Hinata was, the Uchiha was still a bit too proud to approach the blonde, but the bluenette just decided to leave it as something that needed a bit more time. But once they arrived to the gates Naruto was shocked at who he saw there, it was Ichi, with bags under his perma-shut eyes and a yellow sling-pack on his back, and new clothes: instead of his Chinese coat he has a white cloak that reached his mid-thighs with a high collar that still let his lazy cat-like smile at sight, his pants were now black hakama pants and his shoes were black combat boots. The feline man kept his arms inside his cloak, but the blonde noted by the silhouettes that he carried some equipment and his trademark needle gauntlets.

But before he could ask any questions to his representative Sakura arrived and screeched, "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto-idiot? You have no right to be near my Sasuke-kun, he's far better than you'll ever be, so you better let him go of your damned curse!"

Naruto, Satsuki, Yoko and even Hinata thought, _'What an annoying bitch'_

The young assassin started plotting ways to kill her while getting away with it, with his representative it could be done easier, and he hoped he could soon. Thankfully, Kakashi and Kurenai arrived, dragging the client behind them. The bridge builder smelled of booze, so it was obvious where the Jounin found him at. Naruto shook his head, as he could smell it come off the man in waves.

Ichi smirked a bit "Come on, nya… we need to head out, as Wave is a few hours from here, half a day at most, nya…" he then saw Sakura's pack being slightly larger than usual for this sort of mission, and dropping his nya-ing to show he meant business he said, "Hold it, pinkie, what's in that pack?" Sakura nervously tried to back up, but the manga shop owner's hand shot from his cloak and caught her arm in an iron grip "Empty the pack, now" he said in a deadly serious tone.

Sakura shook her head, and screeched, "I don't have to listen to a stupid freak like you!"

Ichi's eyes narrowed a bit more, if that was possible, his other hand was about to strike, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Naruto, coldly saying "She's not even worth the effort or even a quick death, besides, her team needs three members, and I don't think the others would like to see what we've seen in ROOT, am I clear?" the blond told the elder but shorter man, who nodded and obediently walked away, not wanting to infuriate the blond.

But Sakura, as the dumbass she was, decided to spit in the blonde's mercy "Don't even think you deserve my gratitude, you demon freak!"

Now it was Naruto's time to narrow his eyes as he did not grab the whore's arm, but her neck, strangling her "If I were you I'd save my breath, I could kill you sooooo easily with my KI alone, now do as Ichi said or I'll force you"

Sakura, still being stubborn, stupid and retarded, said "I won't ever listen to you, you stupid demon scum!"

Now Kakashi, and Kurenai stepped back, knowing how mad the young assassin could get and they didn't want blood on them, so the female of the two decided to be wise and save the other genins a sure trauma: "But you DO have to listen to me, now open your pack, Haruno, NOW!" she said leaving no room for argument, which made Naruto calm down a bit as he dropped the slut flat on her ass.

Shaking in her sandals, Sakura opened her pack, and Kurenai snatched it out of her hands. She rummaged through it and to her disgust it was full of hair products, spare clothes, and worse yet, a couple of crappy fake love potions you see on merchant stands and a thong of all things. She scrunched her nose, and spoke with clear disgust "What were you thinking bringing this trash here? Did you plan on going on a mission or a slumber party? This is a disgrace for any and all kunoichi who actually take their job seriously, myself included!"

Sakura was insulted, "What are you talking about?"

The illusion mistress felt like strangling her, "This is no kiddies' party we're going into, this is serious, so go home and repack this!" She then dumped the contents of the pack on the ground, and asked, "Uchiha-san, you mind burning this? I would but I don't have any fire technique that would work" To Sakura's horror, 'her Sasuke-kun' readied a few hand signs and used a powered down fireball technique, turning everything to dust. Kurenai then threw the empty pack at Sakura's still gob smacked face, and sternly spoke "Now go home, and fill it with PROPER equipment, and I will check again when you get back. Now MOVE IT!"

The now shivering girl saw the looks of disgust from Hinata, Tsuki, Shino, and even Ichi and Kakashi, but the last straw was seeing 'her Sasuke's' face, as if he was looking at something fowl. Naruto was too busy trying to control the need to kill her in a fitting way, he didn't want to traumatize the other genins, heck, the Aburame family once saw the leftovers of one of his missions when he still worked in ROOT…the poor men were never the same.

A half hour later, Sakura returned, this time with an acceptable pack of equipment, and they proceeded with the mission…and then Naruto remembered something that had bugged him: "Hey, Ichi" Naruto called his short representative as the group advanced in the forest "What are you doing here?"

The feline otaku pointed to his sling-pack "Nya…even if I'm assigned to the Leaf I'm also assigned to ya, Naruto-kun, nya…" he then took out a small scroll from his sling-pack and handed it to Naruto, who quickly read it, nodded and burned it with Yoko's chakra.

Speaking of the demoness, she had one thing to say in that moment: "**I feel an ill intent nearby, Naruto-kun**" the blonde mentally nodded '_Besides the pink bitch where's the closest aura of dark intentions?_' "**Hmm…I'd say you should be able to see it right now**"

Naruto looked forwards to a small puddle in front of him, the young assassin and the cat man had different expressions on their faces: Naruto had an irritated look on his face as Ichi had a gleeful spark in his perma-shut eyes. Seeing that at least Naruto was the only genin aware of the situation the two Jounin decided to sit this one out.

The group kept walking to Tazuna's port village, passed the puddle; Hinata and Satsuki were talking amongst themselves about the blonde with the bluenette smiling and the ravenette frowning with an increasing blush, Naruto himself walked next to Tazuna fingering his katana with Ichi at the other side of the old man, Sakura walked behind Tazuna and Naruto glaring holes into the blonde for 'stealing' her 'true love' with Shino and Tsuki behind the pinkette to keep her in check just in case instructed by Kakashi and Kurenai skeptical of her psyche, to that the Jounin could be blamed, and said leaders walked in front of everyone to check for incoming hostiles.

'_These assholes are making it too easy_' the blonde thought as he stepped back a bit just as Ichi did…just as two men came from the puddle, Mist ninjas, the Demon Brothers Gozu and Mizu; the one with the black cloak launched his camo-clad brother via blade-chained gauntlets looping them around Kakashi and Kurenai. They pulled and tore the two Jounin into shreds from their chains.

"Kakashi/Kurenai-sensei!" the genin cried.

"Two down," said Mizu said as he aimed for Tazuna as Tsuki got in front of him in front with a kunai, Shino backing her up by throwing out a wall of his insects. Hinata thought fast and glanced at Satsuki, who got message and threw one of her shuriken to nail the bladed chain to a tree as Hinata threw her kunai in the hole of the shuriken, locking the duo of assassins in place.

The two mist ninjas struggled until they saw it was futile, so both unlocked their chains with Mizu noticing the scared shitless pinkette shivering uselessly in fear and aimed for her, freezing her in fear. But at the last minute a yellow flash appeared and kicked Sakura out of the way with a heavy kick, making her roll down until slamming against a tree.

It was Naruto who saved the pinkette, much to her digression, standing there with his sword unsheathed, his icy eyes on ROOT business mode as he fought the mist ninja. The assassin swiped with his claw, but the blond easily blocked each swipe without breaking a sweat. Gozu, seeing his brother struggling with the blonde, rushed toward the combating pair to join Mizu…only to feel an immense amount of pain running through his chest.

"Ya didn't forget about me, nya…?" Ichi asked in a merry mood as he injected insane amounts of his artificial blood into the assassin's heart directly, making his opponent fall down and silently screaming in pain as his agony was too much to bear, before the feline representative pulled out a kunai and sliced the assassin's throat.

Naruto stopped the last claw swipe with the Punisher's sheath and easily chopped Gozu's head off with a quick, clean slice as blood flew from the stomp on the dead ninja's neck. "Too easy" was all the blond said as he sheathed the Punisher, before turning his icy eyes to Tazuna, his glare intensified by his 'business mode' as he started to walk to the bridge builder…before slamming him to a tree, holding him by the neck, the Punisher's tip inches from the man's right eye.

And with a tone that matched his dead eyes Naruto ordered in a cold and dead voice: "Start talking or start dying"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," Tazuna stammered.

"Bullshit, after they tried to take out Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei, they went after you" Naruto argued bringing the Punisher's tip closer to the man's eye.

"I'd do what he says, Tazuna-san" said none other than Kakashi, stepping from behind a tree with Kurenai.

"Wait, wha-" asked a shocked Sakura, then turned to the 'corpses' and saw the pieces of chopped wood "Kawarimi?" as she asked that everyone felt like slapping their foreheads, she was supposed to be smart and hadn't noted when the Jounin did the exchange, everyone in the teams did so, fortunately the mist ninjas didn't…but for a supposed top scoring kunoichi not to notice it was shameful for everyone who went to the same class as her or had to teach her.

But Naruto didn't care much and added pressure at the bridge builder's throat who finally got the message "Alright, I'm sorry, but there wasn't anything I could do! Our village is in a state of poverty that we couldn't even afford a B-rank mission, we barely got off with a C-rank!"

"Let me guess, Gato from Gato Industries, right?" the blond asked and the man nodded…making the blod…smirk? "Heh, I've went to a lot of missions, but the one I wanted to do the most in ROOT was to get the pudgy fuck that's sucking your village dry of money and resources…believe me, my representative and his higher-ups have wanted to get back at this fuck for ruining a lot of businesses" Naruto stated bluntly as Ichi grinned.

Tazuna nodded and then was taken back from Naruto's smile, "Well then, I feel in the mood to kill" now the bridge builder felt worried.

"Wait minute, you can't be serious, you dirty demon!" Sakura argued causing Naruto to angrily turn to her, "This mission is practically A-rank, there's no way we could do this; we've got to turn back or else I'll get killed!"

"Sakura, you're not the only member of this team" Naruto argued as calmly as he could against the arrogant pinkette "Without you we have a Hyuuga with her all-seeing eye and good domain of the Gentle Fist, a female Uchiha with domain over fire techniques, an Inuzuka with her partner both decent in martial arts, an Aburame with his hive of loyal bugs, the legendary copy ninja, a mistress of illusions and trickery, my representative who's a professional interrogator and former ROOT agent, and me, a well trained member of ROOT and a ranked assassin. The only one who could get killed here is you"

"Hold on, Naruto, while you do make a good argument, Sakura does as well, so I say we put this in a vote among the genins, in the case of a stalemate, we go back to the village" Kakashi intervened "At this moment we have one vote for each so the judgment goes to the others"

Shino was the first to speak, "I agree with Sakura-san at this point, no offense, Naruto-san, but I'm only anticipating the worst…even if I hate agreeing with her" the blond nodded sympathetically as the bitch growled angrily.

1 – 2

Next was Satsuki, "I say we keep going. That way I can finally get a chance to see what I'm capable of…" '_And spending time with Naru- argh! What am I thinking?_'

2 – 2

Tsuki, "I say we go, can't stand to see these people suffer because we didn't bother to help" Akamaru yipped in agreement.

3 – 2

And finally Hinata, "I say we go, we're ninja and we were hired to help this country, so that is what we will do" _'That and I will get to spend more time with Naruto-kun'_

"Well, that settles it, we'll continue the mission," Kakashi says to Tazuna who could only smile in relief while Sakura growled in frustration and hoped Naruto died. With that, they headed towards the rower's point where they had to cross the river bordering the Wave Village.

"Hey Tazuna, these the ninjas that are gonna help out?" the rower called to the man.

"Yeah, so c'mon, let us cross" the now sober builder said.

"Hey, sorry, but not with this many people around, I can probably get you and the kids, or the guy, the lady and that scrawny kid in the cloak, but I'll have to come back for a second round," explained the rower with an apologetic look.

"That's okay, we'll walk," Ichi replied ignoring the 'kid' comment.

"But how-" the rower's question stopped abruptly as he watched Kakashi, Kurenai, Ichi and Naruto walking on the water.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow with everyone besides Hinata looked at the blonde surprised, "Naruto-kun, you know water walking?"

"Kakashi, I was in ROOT, remember?" Naruto answered.

Sakura once again scowled, _'How_ _does the loser know all these things that an Uchiha elite like Sasuke-kun doesn't know?'_

The rower could only nod, "Well, that solves that problem, anyone else, no? Then let's get on" and with that the group started their way to Tazuna's home.

XXXXXX

After a slow pace and a nice sight at the in-progress bridge and a speech of how it's going to take care of Gato's reign, they finally reached the shore to the village and granted good luck to them. Once more they walk on the final stretch to Tazuna's village as the fog rolled in. Tsuki this time being more alert since the Demon Brother's ambush tried to act again, also to impress the blond.

The feral girl then heard some rustling in the bushes and threw a kunai there in said bush. Everyone being on high alert had armed themselves or stayed on guard as Kakashi peeked through the bushes and found a frightened snow white hare with the kunai barely missing the poor creature's forehead. Sakura tried to pound on the brunette's head for almost killing the poor thing, but that was foiled as Naruto stopped her punch and made her step back with his KI.

Kakashi noticed something out of place, '_Hmm, this rabbit still has its winter coat, it's spring so that mean this one is house kept, someone used this as a Kawamari'_ the Hatake heard something come their way, and acted fast "GET DOWN!" he shouted as he tackled Tazuna and Shino down with Kurenai getting Tsuki, Akamaru, and Sakura as Naruto brought Hinata and Satsuki down; Ichi was the lucky one, being smaller than everyone the incoming attack just flew above his ear like tufts of hair. Above them that would have taken their heads off was what Naruto recognized as the biggest cleaver he ever saw, and that he recognized as one of the swords from the Seven Swords men of the Mist.

"If that's here, then…" Naruto trailed off watching a man in grey camo pants, arm and leg warmers, bandages covering his face, and a slashed mist headband.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist" Kakashi said aloud as everyone stood up.

Zabuza smirked under the bandages, "Hmm, Kakashi Hatake, the Sharingan Warrior, it seems my reputation precedes me"

That shocked one person _'Sharingan Warrior, Kakashi-sensei has the Sharingan, how? Is he an Uchiha or…'_ Satsuki's thought's trailed off as the missing Mist ninja spoke once more with Kakashi pulling his headband for his famed Sharingan, "…and Kurenai Yuhi, the Illusion Mistress, two of the famed elites of the Leaf, it seems you two picked a few of greenhorns…and a weird cat" he said noting the small man.

Naruto growled "I'd advice you didn't talk shit to try to intimidate us, browless freak"

The missing ninja growled too "You just don't know who you're dealing with, porcupine head"

The blonde smirked in a sadistic way "I dare you"

"Oh, big man" said a new voice. Everyone turned to see a newcomer, and Naruto for some reason felt an odd sense of déjà vu while Ichi squinted his shut eyes…if that's even possible.

The person who came through was an albino with a spiky hairdo that covered his right eye while some of it stood up on his forehead, his left eye, the only visible one, was blood red. He wore a gray tight vest zipped up, baggy grey pants held in place with black suspenders, black combat boots and some piercings in his ears. He had a young face about the same as Ichi or more and a sadistic look on it. In his left hand he carried a multi-barreled golden revolver, all of the magazines in a ring connected to the weapon via a ring, and on his right hand was a big, if not enormous, handle.

Ichi's eyes then widened "Naruto-kun, that guy's…" he then stopped, tapped his chin with a finger, then shrugged while looking at Naruto "I've forgotten, nya…"

The albino grew angry "You goddamn cat! I'm the challenger, remember? The one who sent you a messenger pigeon this morning you damned furry!"

But Ichi just turned to Naruto and pointed to the albino "He rings any bells to ya, nya…?"

The blond shook his head "Nope"

The albino growled "You idiot, doesn't may face ring any bells to you, like my brother's face! The person you killed to get to the fifty first rank!" he shouted in rage, thinking that would make the blonde remember "IT'LL BE YOUR BLOOD THIS TIME WHEN I AVENGE MY BROTHER!"

Naruto scoffed "Sorry, but all I remember is that my killing spree started when I took fifty first rank, your brother mustn't have left an impression, he must have been pretty lame"

The albino growled "You insensitive bastard! You killed him and just forgot? Do you even know how humiliating that is?"

Naruto shook his head and turned dead serious with his business mode: "Sorry, but I'll tell you this: once you meet your brother in hell, tell him he's STILL A DOUCHE!" the blond shouted as he ran at the albino, the Punisher ready to cut through flesh and bone and spill blood.

"AAAARGH!" the albino screamed as he aimed his revolved and bullets flew as if it were a chain-gun…and so, the battle begun.

**Challenger: Skelter Helter**

**(No More Heroes OST – Sling Shot)**

As soon as Helter fired Naruto used his chakra katana to deflect any and all bullets, cutting them in half in a way that slowed them down to the point they instantly fell down like dead flies. Kakashi and Kurenai took on Zabuza as Ichi stood near the genins who were around the poor bridge builder.

Zabuza spoke his demands mid-battle, "Cocky kid you have there, Kakashi" he said delivering a slash Kakashi ducked under as Kurenai threw a few kunai at the missing ninja.

"You should see him when he gets serious" Kakashi replied as he delivered an uppercut Zabuza easily dodged while using his cleaver to deflect the kunai.

"Enough banter, look, give me the old man and no one beside's the old man will get hurt," Zabuza demanded as the three Jounin stepped back.

"I don't think so" replied Kurenai, "Genin, protect the bridge builder"

"Surround him," Naruto rallied as the genin took suit and circled the bridge builder, Ichi nearby smirking as the blonde finally got close enough to the albino to force him to step back with swift and precise slashes.

"Kid's a good sword master for his age, but I don't think that will be enough," Zabuza said pulling out his sword and charging the genin, only to be stopped by Kakashi's kunai as Kurenai shot some of her own kunai at Zabuza for support fire. The mist ninja pulled away to charge once more as he was stopped by makibishi spikes, "You think some spikes will stop me? I have other tricks up my sleeve" Kakashi kept an eye on the other masked man while Kurenai looked towards the genin and found that Zabuza got past their defenses and prepared to kill all of them there with his sword.

The one in front of Kakashi melted into water "A water clone!" the cyclops cried in shock as Zabuza was prepared to strike, only to feel a silent presence behind him and felt a blade pierce his back and through his chest. It was that feline man, a spear coming out of his cloak as he smiled a sadistic smirk that made Zabuza cringe a bit in fear. But to everyone's surprise, it didn't spurt blood from its wound but water, and revealed it to be another water clone.

"Impressive, I guess you do have some backup" Zabuza said, and then he attempted another attack by using a clone to distract Ichi as he passed behind the cat man. As expected his clone turned into water when Ichi pierced its heart with his needle gauntlets, but when he was about to land a hit the missing ninja instantly had to jump back when a geta sandal with black cushion's beneath almost knocked his teeth out. The mist swordsman looked in amazement as Naruto was still fighting against the albino, cutting three bullets in half simultaneously.

"Fighting an assassin and protecting your friends, you're good, kid" spoke Zabuza's voice out of the thickening fog where he could only see himself "Seven weak points in the body, heart, neck, throat, spleen, larynx, and spine," It spoke once more, and by the last second Naruto blocked an incoming strike from behind. It forced him off his feet feeling the force hit his body.

"You are good kid, but you think you can handle two assassins at once?" Zabuza asked in a mocking tone, clearing the fog slightly to reveal the man standing on the lake.

Skelter smirked "Heh, and here I thought I could never rely on a missing ninja" he said, pulling out the handle, revealing it to be a chakra katana's handle as a green beam as big as Zabuza's sword appeared.

Ichi could only comment one thing: "Nya…talk about compensation, you'd think these two have something in common, nya…"

"SHUT UP!" both growled, and Ichi smirked, his little jab was more than enough for Naruto to step away from Zabuza, spin on his left heel and put the right on into the mist assassin's gut, sending him back to the two Jounin as he stopped the big chakra cleaver.

Naruto could only sneer at the assassin in front of him, "You say you want to avenge your brother, but you gang up with some random guy to do so? You're just a fucking douche, just like your brother!" The albino screamed in rage and pulled out his revolver, aiming and putting it right into Naruto's temple, pulling the trigger…and nothing happened "I snatched the bullets, douchebag" the blonde said with a smug smirk as he lifted his left fist and opened it, as a lot of bullets fell down.

With one quick kick to the albino's chest Naruto managed to get some required distance between him and the assassin behind his head, enough space to draw the Punisher and charge at him "If you want to kill for vengeance then you're just a douchebag! An avenger's path will kill you one way or another, you can tell your brother I said that!" he said as a certain ravenette girl felt her heart ache at those words.

And with those words Skelter's head flew off…before falling right back into the stump of his neck, as if he had never been decapitated, if no one noted the ring of blood coming from his neck and covering his body. Naruto ended it up by kicking the albino right in the chest again, spartan style, the head flying off once again and rolling down as more blood spurted out of both its stump and the headless body's neck, the blond turned to the missing ninja and the Jounin that were shocked at what they saw just like the genin, though three girls didn't feel that afraid of him, they felt kind of hot, and none of them had pink eyesore hair.

"Damn…" was all Zabuza could manage to say as he started forming a series of hand signs. Seeing this through the thinned mist, the two Leaf Jounin there charged at him in the lake, which soon proved to be a mistake. The technique Zabuza was about to pull off wasn't an attack, but an imprisonment technique, "Water Prison Technique!"

Soon the water from the lake shot out and captured Kakashi and Kurenai in a sphere of water. The genins were worried seeing their senseis captured, and Satsuki was feeling it the second worst as Sakura was about to faint. The ravenette with her kunai had her weapon brought up to her face, "Satsuki, calm down, this might seem unbearable but deal with it, don't go into the temptation of killing yourself, you said you have a goal, right? Then at least try to survive until you meet that one person" called out Naruto's voice.

Hearing this calmed the poor ravenette a bit but still had her wonder how they are going to get them out, until Kakashi had called out to them, "Go run, Zabuza is too much for you, even you, Naruto"

"Don't worry about us, just run," Kurenai cried.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I've still got a bone to pick with Gato, and this fucker is an obstacle I'll remove one way or another, tu comprende?" Naruto said keeping his ground. Hinata and Satsuki who were wavering a bit found newfound strength and regained their stances. Tsuki found herself breathing easier, as well as Akamaru who almost went unconscious, Shino felt revived as he too was faltering under Zabuza's Killer Intent. Ichi smirked in pride to his client.

"Kids, just leave me and save yourselves" Tazuna begged.

Naruto could only smirk, "Sorry, but this kind of battle is what I live for, old man!"

"You had your chance brats, better get ready to die!" Zabuza yelled as he summoned more water clones after the genin.

Naruto stood in front of them and just saw the attack come at him as he didn't move a muscle. Sheathing the Punisher with a hand on it the blond said only two words: "Your funeral"

*Clink!*

As that single clicking sound was heard by everyone everything went dead silent…before all clones turned into water. Before Zabuza could either curse or at least break out of his stupor Naruto snapped him out of his awed trance "You're fucked!" the blonde shouted as he quickly brought out his chakra O-katana, unleashing a bid ethereal blade of blue chakra that flew right at the missing ninja to slice him in two vertically.

"Fuck!" Zabuza spat as he let go of the two Jounin and jumped aside from the big blue flying ethereal blade of raw chakra "Damn that brat!" he growled in anger from the near miss as he reappeared few ways off Kakashi

"Zabuza, remember, you still have a fight with me" the copy ninja said as he stood in his stance, then turned to the blond assassin "Naruto, you should get some rest" said ranked assassin nodded and stood next to the genin, right beside his main girls, ready to protect them from any dirty attack coming their way.

"Don't get killed" was all the blond said as he watched the battle take place.

"Come on then, once done I'll take that damned brat's head and rank!" Zabuza growled as he began to go through a series of hand signs. And before he knew, the Sharingan wielding Kakashi followed suit. _'That damn monkey, he's copying me hand for hand,_' Zabuza thought as they both finished, "Suiton: Suiryu Endan," Then two massive dragons of water twisted around each other and canceled each other out.

_'Bastard, he anticipated what jutsus I would use; well let's see him anticipate this,'_ Zabuza thinks as he once more goes into another set of hand signs and watches Kakashi doing the same exact thing, _'That_…' "…damn monkey is doing the same thing," Kakashi finishes Zabuza's thoughts. 'Is he…' "…reading my mind?" Kakashi mocks once more.

Suddenly he finds a hollow image of himself beside Kakashi copying each and every hand sign before the real man even physically had done it, 'He's doing it faster than I can even get to the next sequence,' "Kakashi, can you…" "See the future? Yes," Kakashi answered. "And your future, is death." He finished his sequence and aimed it at Zabuza, "Suiton: Great Whirlpool." As the jutsu is named a giant whirlpool as tall as him blasted at the missing ninja and washed him away into several dozen trees drenching him in water.

"And now…" Kakashi's next line was interrupted, as three senbon went through Zabuza's neck. The missing ninja's eyes widened before they went blank.

"Well, your prediction came true, his future was death," said a feminine voice above them. As everybody ran to the site of Zabuza's death as Kakashi checked for a pulse, he found none. "Thank you for weakening him, I've been trying to take him down for weeks," said a mist Hunter ninja. The ninja wore a decorative mask with a blue kimono on their person whose hair is set in a bun.

"Hey, sister, you better have a damn good excuse not to kill him" Naruto called out to the ninja.

"I'm a guy," said the 'boy', trying to fool the assassin, to no avail.

"Don't give me yet more bullshit, girl" Naruto growled…before he smirked a sadistic smirk that made even Ichi shiver "How about if I help you take off the head?" he offered.

"N-n-no, that's fine," the female hunter nin stuttered in fear as she grabbed Zabuza and tried to walk away as fast as she could.

Taking his chakra O-katana the blond assassin immediately glided with the blade ready to chop off Zabuza's head, sensing this the masked girl immediately disappeared in a splash of water, but not before seeing that the Punisher shredded a piece of clothing off her kimono. Picking up his weapon and sheathing it, the blond grabbed the piece of the masked ninja's garment. Taking the cloth, he took a small whiff, "Hmm…not a bad perfume, not too sweet, not too strong, calmly balanced" he said in a calm, cold…and mature voice that made the girls, save the pink bitch, feel their legs like jell-o.

Suddenly his sight started to multiply until he fell over into unconsciousness. "Naruto-kun," Hinata, Tsuki…and even Satsuki cried.

But Sakura screeched "Sasuke-kun, don't get near that de-"

*Slap!*

The pink whore grew wide-eyed after Hinata slapped her angrily and shouted "Oh grow up, you disgusting slut! Naruto-kun just saved your sorry ass, and at least we're not so obsessed in a stupid fantasy to think Satsuki-chan is the boy of your stupid dreams. So wake up and face reality or I'll have to pounce some into you, and I will NOT hold back! You understand me?" the pink bitch nodded fast, a yellow liquid falling between her legs.

As Hinata calmed down everyone gave a large mental '_Damn…she owned the bitch_'

Kakashi then stepped forwards and checked his student: "He's going through chakra exhaustion, but knowing him he'll be fine with a good night's sleep, now someone carry me please," he explained before spinning in a bit of a daze.

"Why?" Tsuki asked. Kakashi fell over as Kurenai answered the Inuzuka's question and picked up the scarecrow

"He's going through the same thing" she said trying to lift the lazy scarecrow like man.

"Here," Tazuna offered helping Kurenai pick up Kakashi "The family cabin isn't too far"

XXXXXX

A few Miles into the forest, the hunter ninja had laid Zabuza's body on the forest ground using some ninja of her tools to pick out the needles from his neck. Then, before she could start, his hand grabbed her wrist as she got close to his uncovered face.

"Jeez Haku, you you're like a butcher when you try and fix me up" Zabuza commented showing his shark teeth.

"But Zabuza-sama, I have to get needles out precisely," Haku replied as Zabuza grunted as he pulled out the last senbon from his neck, "You have to be careful Zabuza-sama, or you really will die," Haku commented.

"Saw you get your ass handed to you by the kid and his katana" said a heavy accented voice from the behind the tree near Haku.

Turning their attention to him as he reveals himself, you can see his face and easily tell he's in his mid-late fifties, thick red spiky hair topped his head; he was topless only wearing black jeans with his bare back revealing a red demonic oni tattoo with two skulls on his chest trailed by a blue designed background that connected with the demon on his back, in his hand was some metal contraption which he held by the handle.

"What the hell are you doing here, Death Metal?" Zabuza demanded.

"Gato was pessimistic, so he sent me to see if you killed the bridge builder," replied the red-head, "and I can see that he was right"

"Hey, that kid is no normal genin," Zabuza defended himself as Haku tried to lift him up.

The redhead smirked "I know, he's like me, and that's one of the reasons he's here with that cat man of his representative" Death Metal replied as he starts to walk away back to Gato's base.

"The hell do you mean he's like you? A kid like that is a ranked fighter like you?" Zabuza asked.

Death Metal stopped as he looked back, "Behind me, he's only tenth in rank, since I'm fifty fourth in rank, you can figure out the rest. If memory serves, his name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the previous number fifty one was killed by him, and he's getting quite the name around the globe right now…"

"A name around the globe so early?" Zabuza asked out loud.

Death Metal smirked "Yeah…we call him the Kitsune King"

**XXXXXX**

**And done! Now, this took me a little while as I didn't know what to do in some parts, so I decided to go crazy and so something to give you guys more chances to put your OC's in this fic, you want your OC to fight Naruto then review and tell me about him/her, then I'll decide if they deserve death, the chance of a honorable rematch or be in the harem. Oh, and the reason why the first challenger was like that: even if I liked the boss fight I kind of died a lot, so yeah, there was some hatred**


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING, and that's why I love ya guys for giving me nice reviews

**XXXXXX**

Hail to the king, baby!

"Fuck dammit…that was such a good dream" Naruto moaned as he woke up and sat straight in his bed "**I'll say**" Yoko giggled '_Don't you dare start teasing, I'm not in the mood_' he growled mentally, making the vixen step back "**Oh…I'm-**" but the blond cut her off, now with a calmer tone '_No, no, don't say you're sorry…I'm sorry, I'm just angry at the fact I let Zabuza escape, not even in ROOT could I miss an A-ranked shinobi_' Yoko sighed a bit "**That girl had a special bloodline that helped her escape**" she said, hoping to calm him a bit '_Still, bloodlines are just advantages in some areas, doesn't mean a thing when going full out_' now the vixen scowled "**But you were not at your fullest…I told you to be careful when using the Sonic Sword move Jacobs taught you**"

Naruto actually smirked and chuckled "Yeah, you're right as always…my cute little vixen" he said with his predatory smirk still in his face in a cool manner, making said demoness start to feel the heat rising in her cheeks. The assassin looked to his right and noted his gi and the Punisher leaning in his bed, the first item over the latter, and his personalized geta sandals were at the feet of his bed. He had already noted this wasn't his room, so after seeing how they beat the enemies and that he wasn't tied up or dead, he figured he had to be in the client's home.

The blond quickly grabbed his stuff, ruffled his hair a bit, and then went down when the smell of breakfast arrived to his nose. Once down Naruto saw Kakashi asleep in the couch, Icha-Icha over his face…the prankster in Naruto demanded a prank and the blond was happy to comply. Walking silently to the piece of perverted literature the blond searched in his pants until finding a brush and a bottle of ink. With delicacy and swift movements Naruto put a seal in the book that disappeared in an instant.

He smirked, his trip to Whirlpool with ROOT was useful for something. Sure, a lot of villages tried to enter the place and steal its secrets, but failed miserably, so did even ROOT, not even the so called seal masters could compare themselves with the ones of Whirlpool, besides his father's family Whirlpool was the only place were born seal masters arrived to the world, such as his mother. The two weeks long trip consisted of Naruto, Ichi while he was still active, some other ROOT agents and a cute newbie, a white-skinned girl with short black hair which was fun to tease even if she didn't know that much of emotions (Yeah, FemSai). In the end they had to rely on Naruto, his bloodline was the only thing allowing them to enter the place without traps activating with the opportunity to see the blond improve his skills, and in that single trip he mastered everything there was about seals. Danzo left everything for the blond, not only was I rightfully his, but with it and Naruto's development soon the blonde would do a complete spin on the Elemental Countries.

But back to business, after doing his little prank he turned to the table, where a small note with his name, a bowl of rice, fried fish and orange juice sat for him. Taking and reading the letter he learned that his team and Kurenai's were training, making Naruto scowl at the idea of Sakura near Satsuki and bothering the ravenette and trying to 'fix' her. However his thoughts were cut short when Tsuki arrived, blushed at the sight of him and tried to compose herself.

"How are you doing, Naruto? Slept well?" she asked with a nervous grin, noting he hadn't thought of wearing his black muscle shirt and letting her see his pectorals and the abs starting in his flat iron board belly '_Oh Kami…Hinata, you're a lucky bitch for getting this alpha!_'

"Feel like shit, chakra exhaustion is a bitch. And yeah, I slept well at least" he answered casually "Anyway, what has happened since I went to dreamland?"

Tsuki smirked the Inuzuka proud feral smile "Well, we didn't want to be left behind by you so we trained hard in chakra control…" she then grew a scowl and shut her eyes as if trying to erase the memories "Sadly, Sakura got it in the first try and was all smug and trying to impress 'Sasuke' like the whore she is…at least Kurenai-sensei forced her to protect the old man so she stopped annoying us, but when she tried to force her way to help 'Sasuke' and try to _fix_ poor Satsuki, sensei did something that made me even gladder she's my sensei, she threatened to kill the bitch there and then, and when Sakura attempted to threaten Kurenai-sensei with suing her or some shit thanks to her mother sensei, slapped her with an angry look in her face and said, and I quote, 'If you think a real kunoichi, no, a real woman should act like you then you should stop being in this career' and then forced her to guard Tazuna under the threat of another hit. You should have seen it, it was hilarious how she ran with her tail between her legs!" she ended with a cute laugh.

'_Smart move, Kurenai_' he mentally thanked the illusion mistress then turned his attention back to the girl "Well, you shouldn't be concerned about Sakura managing to do the chakra control before you, her chakra levels are so low that you could consider them in the negatives, not even civilians have so low levels" he said to cheer her up, and it worked.

"Thanks, if I had to even think I was weaker than Sakura I would have stabbed my head repeatedly with a kunai" she said half-jokingly.

Naruto nodded and noted something "Hey, where's Akamaru?"

Tsuki shrugged "I dunno, that weird representative of yours asked me if he could use my partner's help to find something"

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought "I've got this feeling it has to be business for him…so either it's an assassination or him trying to locate his main merchandise"

Tsuki tilted her head in confusion "Main merchandise?"

He nodded "Bleach and One Piece's manga, I'm a big fan of both and those two are at the top of the ranking"

"Oh, I love those!" Tsuki squealed "My favorite from Bleach is Grimmijow, and I'm a big fan of Zoro and his three sword style"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, hotheaded heroes or villains are always favorites" he then popped his neck and walked outside "Well, I better get back to training, care to join, Tsuki-chan?" the feral girl nodded her head and was instantly at his side.

XXXXXX

Unlike the foxy assassin, Ichi was not having a good day. He and the white wolf-dog hybrid he borrowed from his girlfriend's cousin were tied up upside down by their ankles, hinder legs in Akamaru's case. In front of the cat man and the puppy was the form of a dead serious ginger spiked man, Death Metal.

It wasn't that easy to arrive, but using Akamaru to sniff some documents that the redhead assassin signed and using that lead to enter Gato's building was. The hard part was taking care of the mercs, which outnumbering the cat man with a good hundred to one wasn't easy even if Ichi used to work in ROOT. He still managed to leave them all writhing in agonizing pain and about to die while Akamaru smartly obeyed Ichi and stepped back, even with his master the puppy wouldn't have had an easy time and most likely would have died.

When the cat man stated his business was only with Death Metal and no one else Gato acted smug and sent the assassin in, said forty fourth ranked man proceeded to punch Ichi once, which was more than enough to knock the feline otaku out like a light thanks to his superhuman strength then easily capture Akamaru when the puppy tried to attack the man.

And now here they were, in Zabuza's room, hung upside down and facing Ichi's temporarily assigned assassin with the Demon of the Mist and his disciple behind Death Metal. Zabuza lay on his bed provided by Gato's expenses; currently his wounds were still a bit of a pain but not as worse as it looked thanks to the meds from Gato's hired medics, but not as much as the bitching that short man had been giving him.

"So…long story short: I'm here to see what the schedule for your fight against my client and assigned assassin will be, nya…" said a nervously sheepish Ichi as Akamaru whimpered what sounded like an apology before the elder assassin's presence.

Death Metal nodded in thought "Well, me and Zabuza here want to take on the kid and Kakashi respectively, but for that my old partner will need a week to rest"

Ichi nodded with his usual feline, lazy smile back "That's good, nya…that way my client's friends will be ready to entertain you, Zabuza-san and the girl beside him a bit more"

"WHAT?" yelled a new presence in the room "What do you think you're doing? What the fuck am I paying you for?" Yelled the pudgy dictator Gato, the 'employer' had heard about Zabuza's defeat and barely tolerated it with Death Metal working for him, but hearing said was to a mere teenage ninja lower in rank than what Zabuza was before his defection and then that said boy would fight them in a week... "You are supposed to be the 'Demon of the Mist', but now I finding that hard to believe that since you were practically beat by some fucking kid! And now you expect me to let you and Death Metal just lay down because you want to fight like samurais? You're fucking ninjas, kill them now!"

"It wasn't his fault Gato, so quit your whining" Ichi said once Death Metal let him and Akamaru go. Gato backed away in fear as he heard the cheerful man drop his nya-ing "I'll tell you this, this is business…and me and the UAA as well as many other organizations will not tolerate if you so much as sneeze when this duel takes place…you don't want them mad, do ya?" he asked as his smirk turned a bit foxy (like Ichimaru's from Bleach).

Gato suddenly froze in fear '_The UAA? No…if they're here and I don't play by their rules…_' he suppressed a shiver and resumed his previous blaming rant, yelling at the UAA assassin now "And what about Death Metal?" he asked in obvious anger trying to blame the redhead "He could have finished all those brats off easily, so why didn't he take his chance, or am I going to have to pull the plug on our little deal?"

Death Metal just glared at the grubby multi-billionaire causing Gato to freeze up, "First of all Gato, a UAA contract is non-negotiable when it's active, so unless I die, you still have to pay, and you don't want to cross a contractor like 'him'" he said motioning to Ichi with his head, the cat man waving with a sadistic smirk in his narrow eyed face "Secondly, you shouldn't doubt my ability; you're paying me for Tazuna's death and that's what I will do. And third…" Death Metal's took out what seemed like a suitcase, his weapon, which unfolded, twisted, and extended into a large curved sword lit up with an orange chakra beam along the edge "…you are in no position to tell me off with such empty threats, that bridge will ruin your control and shipments from this village, and I highly doubt you want me to fail, okay, you little shit?"

Ichi's smirk turned a bit more sinister "And we all know here that I have a client, said client happening to be in the team of Leaf ninjas…and wanting a ranked fight" he then cracked both eyes open, scaring the living shit out of Gato "And when the UAA has a good fight…well, let's just say that the last person who attempted to stop it had a lot more political and financial influence and power than you…and I enjoyed his screams of agony for a veeeeeeeeeryyy long time, nya…" Ichi said, returning his face back to his narrow eyed cheerful cat expression.

To say Gato looked scared would be an understatement, Death Metal's own giant cleaver pointing at his face and Ichi's threat…he gulped quickly, facing to the injured missing ninja "And you Zabuza, I expect you to kill that old man or I swear to you…" Gato reached for his face, Zabuza waiting for him until Haku dashed and gripped the tyrant's wrist until...

*CRUNCH*

Gato yelled in pain as she broke his wrist before letting him go, pushing him back to his guards, "Try and touch Zabuza-sama again, I will be keeping that arm" The glare she gave had Gato's guards to try and take her with their swords. They reached for the hilts only to find it missing until they felt the blades on their necks.

_'No way, I couldn't even see her move'_ thought one of the swordsmen as Haku stood in between them poising their swords at them.

Gato could only growl as he stared at the event, _'Dammit, fine, I'll play by their rules, but in the end, I'll have the last laugh, and that frosty bitch will make a great addition to the brothels'_ "C'mon boys, let them be, we'll talk later"

Gato left with a grin out of their sights. Zabuza, Haku, and Death Metal watched the tyrant walk out of the room, Ichi busy taking some scrolls out of his sling pack, which he handed to Death Metal "Interesting" the man said before grabbing a lighter and burning the scroll before he stood up and walked off as well, but not before warning the other two ninjas in the room "Zabuza, Haku, be weary of him, he's up to something" he then turned to Ichi "You tell your client that I'll be facing him in a week"

Ichi nodded and waved at him, then turned to the other two persons in the room "Take his advice in mind, I've dealt with Gato a long time…and every second of it I've been cursing his soul, dreaming to throw him into Hell" he said as he and Akamaru returned to Tazuna's home.

Zabuza nodded as the creepy cat man shut the door behind him with the Swordsman of the Mist looking at his tool, "You know you didn't have to do that, Haku, I could have done it myself" he said pulling off his covers to reveal a kunai at hand.

Haku could only smile as she went and treated more of her master's wounds, but at the same time, she couldn't but notice herself remembering that cold eyed blond she barely escaped from placing her hand on the hole in the shoulder of her hunter kimono.

XXXXXX

Naruto was now training with his girls and Tsuki to get their minds off the chakra control exercises, though he did give them some pointers in that and soon all of them and Shino improved a lot. Right now the pale eyed girl, the ravenette and the cute Tsume lookalike were in front of Naruto, who had tossed his gi aside to fight more comfortable, and just then he noted that to heal him he had been removed of his muscle shirt…though the three girls in front of him and the vixen in his gut did not complain.

Kurenai sat beside Shino, who was busy looking for new bugs he could use from this land. The illusion mistress watched Naruto fight the girls in CQC while using diverse new moves he was trying to master, and him being a well trained ROOT ANBU meant one thing for the girls: pain, but not in the bad way. The teen assassin taught them his moves and how to perform them while practicing some new ones on them, since the three were very well trained in martial arts they weren't as hurt as many others who had been in Naruto's way when the blond had a new move he wanted to try, and the fact he was gentle with them did help.

"…and that's a German Suplex" grunted Naruto as he was on his shoulders, bent backwards and grabbed from his waist by Tsuki, who was bent backwards with her head on the ground and her belly lifted up in a bridge like manner…and enjoying the feeling of her arms in the killer's lean, flat but iron hard belly, no abs in it but as just as hard as his pectorals…which she was paying too much attention "Tsuki-chan, why are you caressing me like that?"

The brunette instantly got out of her trance and let go of the blond as the two stood up, her face covered in a large blush "S-Sorry…I was…um…trying to find a better hold!" she lied fast. Naruto stared at her blankly and with no emotion, Hinata put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles and Satsuki just scoffed and looked away indignantly with a blush of jealousy.

However the feral girl was saved any further embarrassment by the arrival of her loyal puppy Akamaru "Arf!" the dog barked calling their attention, a scroll in its mouth with an emblem on it, the emblem of a golden paw. As Tsuki grabbed her partner and started to pet him and ask what happened, Naruto took the liberty of grabbing the scroll and reading its contents:

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Your battle with rank forty four will take place in a week, and he does expect a battle. I'm heading back home and then to other places to take care of that 'little' business I informed you about in that scroll I gave you in our way to Wave. Anyways, back to the topic at hand, Death Metal is NO pushover; he hasn't got the alias 'Holy Sword' for just looking cool._

_Use this free time of yours to train at your maximum; but be sure to rest, I know how far you can push yourself when wanting to beat the crap out of one target. As your representative, friend and donor of anime and manga goodness my only piece of advice for you is to avoid Death Metal in close and mid-range combat. Sadly that's all I can tell you, I have to keep my job ethics._

_Now, as my final words of endearment and encouragement to my favorite customer and best otaku buddy I'll give you my only piece of true advice: don't die, probabilities say you'll be a smear in three seconds flat. But hey, you're an Uzumaki, you live to do the impossible, see the invisible, break the unbreakable and touch the untouchable…I'm making a TTGL reference, aren't I?_

_Well, point is this guy's tough! So head for the gold, Naruto-kun! Beat the living shit out of his nose with your strong pimp hand!_

_Signed, Nekogami Ichi_

_P.S. Tell everyone I bid them farewell_

"Well…" Naruto began with a raised eyebrow, his expression still lifeless even if the girls sweat-dropped at what was written in the letter "That was…weird" "**But still, that cat knows when trouble is coming, and this seems to be the case**" Naruto mentally nodded, then turned to see his fiancées and the Inuzuka girl beside him…then had to fight back with all his will power a coming smirk '_Well, I have a whole week to train…and a lot of good help_'

The girls didn't know why, but seeing Naruto staring at them with his cold blank expression with whatever thoughts were in his head made them feel a shiver run down their spines, the problem with the chill was they didn't know whether to fear it or like it.

XXXXXX

That afternoon, a dirt covered Naruto entered the house, carrying an exhausted Hinata on his back, said girl deep asleep but contently snuggling closely to him with her boy's gi covering her. Satsuki limped behind them, weakly glaring at her fellow main wife with jealousy and red cheeks. Tsuki came in too, limping and using Kurenai as a support while Shino looked just like always, albeit poking a beetle in his right palm as he studied the insect.

The foxy Jinchuuriki stepped up the game as he knew he needed to get stronger, so with Hinata's help in her close range combat with the Gentle Fist, Satsuki's decent fighting techniques and large range attacks and Tsuki's mid-range Inuzuka fighting style with Akamaru helped him a lot. The forty fifth ranked assassin made sure to train to the point he noted improvement, and doing so against the three girls going all out using only his martial arts had a hundred percent chance of success.

The blond gently placed Hinata in the couch since Kakashi was nowhere in sight, the boy deduced easily that by now the man should be aware of the changes Naruto did to the orange perverted piece of literature. And just when the now not so shy Hyuuga girl started to wake up and Naruto put in his karate gi after dusting himself off, Kakashi arrived, in crutches.

"Bad news, everyone" he said solemnly, his head hung low "Icha-Icha…has a censored version!" he said, tears rolling down his only visible eye. But as everyone sweat-dropped Naruto gave himself the chance to smirk, before erasing his happiness when Kakashi looked up so the man didn't find out who was responsible of the horror done to his favorite book having…well, nothing now, that book being censored only has even less words than a turtle has teeth.

The young assassin shook his head, then turned dead serious "Come on, stop whining, we have bigger deals here, for instance Zabuza being alive"

As everyone is shocked after hardly digesting the truth they are unable to express it by a horrible ear bleeding noise: "WHAT?" screeched Sakura.

The blond scowled at the sight of her, but calmed down when Tazuna, a woman he assumed to be his daughter and a small kid appeared, the woman being the first to speak, turning to the blond "Is it true that that assassin is still alive?"

Naruto nodded, getting a questioning look from a fully awakened Hinata "But we saw him get knocked out by a hunter ninja, right?"

"That's right" Kakashi answered "Which is strange since they usually go for the kill, eliminating the body and all in it to avoid any village getting an advantage"

Kurenai nodded "And that kunoichi did none of that, and the weapon she used were needles…senbon needles"

Hinata looked up at that, since she wanted to specialize herself in medic techniques "Those are normally used with techniques of acupuncture, some even can paralyze the body and put it in a vegetative state that resembles death"

Naruto smiled to the bluenette "Thanks for saving me the explanation, Hinata" he said sincerely, then turned to everyone "And for that we need to step our training, Zabuza will at least need a eek to heal himself, and judging from my mail I can say he'll have company to keep me busy"

Everyone knew what it meant, Sakura screeching "This is all your fault, demon filth!" she yelled, earning glares from the women in the room "If you would just drop dead then we wouldn't have to deal with all of this and Sasuke-kun wouldn't be trapped in your stupid curse-"

*SLAP!*

Hinata, Satsuki, Tsuki and even Kurenai herself had taken the great pleasure of multi-slapping the bitch into unconsciousness, each taking a turn when one was done hitting the pinkette. It was so fast it could have been considered just one single slap by the naked eye and normal human ear.

The Jinchuuriki sighed as he now felt calmer, turned to the four kunoichi and gave them a "Thank you" before going back to business "Well, as I was saying, due to my next match being in a week it's best to assume that Zabuza will use that chance"

Shino stepped forward "So that's your suggestion of training, like you did earlier today, not only training the others but also you in a win-win situation while you teach us what we could deal in the battle…and please, Uzumaki-san, do not hold back your KI as much as you do while training, my bugs need a challenge too"

Everyone blinked as they looked at the silent boy, then Naruto whistled in amazement "Well, damn, the Aburame must be proud of you"

Shino nodded as he adjusted his glasses "I do what I can"

Kurenai nodded and turned to the genins "All right, since Kakashi needs rest the most I'll be in charge of chakra training as well as teach you how to counterattack illusions to strengthen your minds…as for Naruto-kun" she said turning to him seriously, then closed her eyes "I'd appreciate your help in keeping up your martial arts training as well as use your methods to make everyone bare KI, you as an assassin and a brawler are more fit for that"

The killer teen nodded "So, you take care of the mind, I take care of the body and soul, right?" he got a nod, then smirked "This should be fun"

"What the hell are you thinking?" everyone turned to the one who screamed, Inari, the small boy, looking at them with a dead expression in his eyes, an expression Naruto matched as he stared at the angry kid "Why even bother fighting? You're all going to die!" Naruto's eyes narrowed "Why even fight? Gato is invincible! The strong always wins and the weak always loses!" Naruto's mouth started to angrily twist "You don't know what it is to suffer!"

That did it.

Naruto stepped forward, threw his fist in front of him at Inari. The small kid gasped and instantly closed his eyes, awaiting the strike…but it didn't come, instead, he heard the sound of someone struggling and kicking around wildly. So opening his eyes the small boy turned to see an enraged Satsuki glaring at him, her arm extended in the direction of Naruto's hand…where a kunai was tightly gripped inches from the kid's face. Hinata did something not everyone thought possible of her, she scowled, she had a deep scowl in her normally timid face and her anger was directed at Inari. Naruto for his part was holding back Tsuki with his free hand, the girl attempting to grab the small boy to give him one hell of a beating, once the feral brunette realized how futile it as the blond finally let go of her.

Naruto then turned to Inari, his eyes colder than usual and his mouth in a frown that made him feel menacing "How about we tell you of our suffering, brat?"

Satsuki was pissed, and voiced it: "Who do you think you are you little piss of shit? WE 'don't know' what it means? I had to watch my older brother kill my family and I could do NOTHING to stop him!"

Hinata was next, "My clan is divided, the branch members are forced to wear a seal that could kill them if the main branch wants that to happen as the elders of my clan force this 'tradition' on everyone"

Tsuki huffed and continued "My clan is an all female one, and are dubbed 'bitches' because of our dog companions and being seen as weak"

Shino spoke up next, "My clan is always treated different due to the fact that we have our bodies acting as hives for beetles"

Kurenai's turn came next "I can only sympathize with them seeing how my friend Anko was ousted and spat upon by the Leaf populous after the betrayal of her former sensei, Orochimaru"

Then it was Naruto's turn, he threw the kunai aside, stepped forward once more and lifted Inari so he was at his eye level, grabbing the kid by his collar "And me…I'm the one with the real nightmares here, brat" he then dropped the kid on his butt and turned around, still speaking without turning to the boy "In this life you have only one choice: to act, however you do that and in whatever situation is what it makes you a human being…or a monster" the young killer walked to the door, resting the Punisher on his shoulders "I don't know which one of those two I am…but I don't care, I want to find something, and when I do I'll make sure I don't become what I hate: a mindless monster that enjoys death. Who knows how this'll end? Could kick ass…could suck, but I'd rather give it a go than cry"

And with that, the blond spoke once more "I'll be out for a while, don't miss me too much" then he left the house. But not sooner than he left did Hinata follow him.

"I'll go check he's fine" the pale eyed girl said and went after her fiancée.

"Dear Kami…" Tsunami couldn't help but gasp at this shocking information, and turned to the others "Didn't the Hokage do anything to help him?"

"He did" Kakashi answered "Sadly, it wasn't enough and soon Naruto found help in the last form we would have wanted him to grow up…but that made him stronger"

"Kakashi-sensei, how do you know all this?" Satsuki asked.

"Because I was one of his watchers before I got demoted from ANBU to Jounin by the council after breaking up a mob, charged with assaulting a council member who was in said mob when he was seven, Ichi being fired at that time" Kakashi said sadly earning a gasp from Satsuki and a shocked response from Tsuki and Akamaru and a faint buzzing from the Aburame.

Then it wasn't long before the ravenette and the feral girl ran after the blond and the bluenette.

XXXXXX

The three girls had spent the rest of the afternoon looking for Naruto, and once they found him their mouths gaped. The young assassin was sitting in the seiza position, his gi thrown aside, the Punisher resting in the ground in front of him and his eyes were closed, meditating like a real samurai…and bleeding like a warrior.

The girls were more than shocked at what they saw, Naruto was there, sitting and meditating like a samurai would…getting a beating from his shadow clones. Each clone was using the Punisher, but instead of the blue humming chakra blade they used the sheath to hit their boss with all they had, practicing the katas taught to him by Jacobs. For Naruto this was just ROOT routinely morning training, something that they stopped doing once a member was devoid of emotion, but the kid kept on doing it to keep his mind from becoming blurred with hatred.

Once done, the clones bowed to the original Naruto and poofed out of existence in clouds of smoke. That's when he spoke up "You know, it's rude to spy on someone in the middle of his training"

"Training?" Satsuki shouted in disbelief "That's not training, that's torture!"

Hinata ran to him and began to check on his injuries, which began to heal courtesy of Yoko, then looked at the expression on his face void of emotions…she couldn't handle seeing him like that. The blond widened his eyes a bit at the feeling of the girl's hand caressing his cheek in a tender manner, she didn't say a word, but when he turned to look at her in the eye he saw that concern…and knew he was screwing up.

"Sorry" the blond finally said with a sigh, still in the seiza position "I often do this to keep a better hold of myself" he admitted and explained "When someone has as much rage as I do it's best to keep it in check, and I do this also in order to keep whatever sanity I have left in me…" he looked away from them, his eyes adopting a far off look "When in ROOT, there were few times in missions when I let all of my rage take control…I ended up hurting myself…and her" he whispered the last two words to his fiancées, making sure Tsuki didn't hear him. A certain vixen felt sad and happy at those words, because he cared for her.

The bluenette and the ravenette were never kept a secret from the blond, they were his future main wives, and he was not the kind of person to keep a secret that could endanger those close to him. At first the girls were shocked, and then it clicked why his life was so screwed up, but he also told them of the fox being actually a very beautiful vixen and how good him and the demoness got along. The girls didn't see Naruto as a monster, he had saved them, showed them kindness and even was a gentleman whenever he had the chance to be one. Both girls were jealous that the vixen knew more about Naruto than them, and Satsuki was a bit angry at the fact Naruto was so strong, but if she was going to be one of his main wives she would be damned to hell if she was left behind, Hinata was the same, as she would never be weak or let Naruto down after all he had been through, so the two girls had one goal in mind: prove themselves to their future husband.

And for that reason Hinata spoke softly to him, still caressing his cheek "But you don't have to do this…that's why I accepted being with you, Naruto-kun" she said, hugging him.

The blond took a moment to think of the warm embrace, before returning it, a bit stunned but slowly rubbing Hinata's back. He couldn't help but sigh, now in a calmer and more relaxed manner "Sorry" he said casually "Sometimes I forget I do a little need help" he admitted.

"A little?" questioned a sarcastic Satsuki, sitting beside him and looking away, a blush in her face "How about a lot?" she asked, huffing.

Tsuki smiled and sat at the other side of Naruto "Why, Satsuki? You want to help him that badly?" she teased, earning an indignant look from the ravenette and a 'Hn' as response.

Naruto chuckled and just sat there, Hinata in front of him hugging him, Satsuki in one side leaning on his body with as much discretion as she could and Tsuki not minding the discretion to lean on the blond…life could be oh so sweet some times.

XXXXXX

It had been almost a week since the girls had talked to Naruto, the blond was doing fine, but Inari had been way too silent ever since their talk. The blond for his part kept on training and training, even without the others, the girls and Shino for their part had mastered their chakra control exercises and had moved on to the water walking ones. Now the genins felt safer and ready to fight Zabuza, save the screeching bitch who tried to tell them they were going to die, worrying herself only for her safety and 'her Sasuke-kun'.

By now it was the fifth day, at night, Hinata and Satsuki went to follow their boyfriend farther into the forest that they trained in. And steadily, the duo found trees sliced in halves, the amount increasing greatly as they neared when they felt Naruto's chakra signature. About another ten minutes of searching the two found Naruto, meditating near a still complete tree in the seiza position with his weapon resting sheathed in front of his body.

But then the two found something peculiar, or rather someone. A girl with waist-length long brown hair in a pink kimono with cherry blossom petals designs at the foot of the pink piece of clothing. Hooked around her arm was basket of flowers. The girl of interest had placed her hand on the boy's whiskered cheek, but for a second there, it looked like she was hanging her hand near his neck. The touch had woken up the young swordsman, and the first thing he saw was the black haired cutie just about the same age as him.

"You know, if you sleep here you're going to catch a cold" she told him with a kind smile on her face.

Naruto looked at her with his face as cold as ever and shrugged uncaringly "It's okay with me, there was a season where I had to live in places that make this forest look like a mansion"

"So what are you doing here, ninja-san?" the girl asked.

"I believe it is polite to introduce yourself before you ask a total stranger…" Naruto replied, then looked at her dead in the eye "I mean, it was rude for you to leave like that with Zabuza"

Haku's breath hitched in shock with her eyes widening, "How did you know?"

Naruto's right index finger pointed to her "Your kimono isn't very good to keep a man's eyes away from your body" he said as he pointed to a part of her shoulder…which revealed stitches "When my katana sliced a bit of your battle kimono you got hurt too" Haku took a step behind, ready to attack, but the blue blade near her throat and the tight grip in her wrist made her unable to do so or even move to look away from those two icy blue eyes "Let's not forget your scent from the piece of cloth I took from you…that's one fine perfume you're using" the Jinchuuriki eyed Haku a bit more, noting she already admitted defeat by the look of fear in her eyes "And besides, your voice also gave you away, even after the first meeting, I rarely forget a voice. Training to track and kill a lot of people helps you to do that"

"I see, so why aren't you taking my life now that you have the chance?" Haku asked in a professional tone.

Naruto chuckled darkly "We all have a choice, right? You didn't strangle me when you woke me up" Haku couldn't help but look away blushing, "Hey it's okay, no need to be embarrassed Haku-chan"

"Haku-chan?" She blushed even harder at the name he had given her.

"You're suffering too, aren't you?" he asked casually, his eyes as icy as ever "So, please do tell me, why all of that pain has made you into a weapon for Zabuza?"

Haku looked downcast a bit and turned her attention to her feet going through her memories, "He saved me"

"I…see…" the blond said with a nod, the tone she used meant what he had deduced: she had suffered.

"I was born in Mist where there was a bloodline purge. Practically all of Mist had ousted and killed any and all types of bloodline holders that lived within that village"

"And you carry a bloodline yourself, a Kekkei Genkai" Naruto concluded.

"Yes" Haku confirmed for him, "my mother had a Kekkei Genkai that she kept hidden for so long…but soon I made a terrible mistake…I discovered my bloodline when I was seven and I showed my mother what I could do, but she was horrified rather than proud, not because she thought I was an abomination, but because of my father and told me to hide what I could do" Haku continued.

The two girls still within hearing distance hearing her story could tell where this was going as they listened to more of this girl's sad past, "But the secrets could not go on as my father found out eventually. He and several other villagers killed my mother in front of me and proceeded to do the same to me until…" Haku broke off unable to say it as she bit her lip trying to fight back the tears threatening to come out.

"Your first kill, right?" Naruto finished for her before sighing "The first kill is always a pain, isn't it? But you do know what you did was wrong" he said, and suddenly Haku found herself in a warm embrace "As long as you know that, as long as you keep yourself knowing what it means to take a life, to truly kill someone, is how you can choose what is right and wrong…and you know that what you are doing right now is wrong"

"But what am I supposed to do?" the girl said in a soft low tone, tears rolling down her cheeks "I have no life…I have no one but Zabuza-sama…I'm just a puppet…a tool…a-"

"A person" Naruto cut her in, pulling away from her with his hands on her shoulders and a serious look staring at her right in the eyes "You can choose, you are alive, as long as you know that you are no tool"

"I…I need to go…" was all she said, wiping her tears, before turning to him "Thank you…"

Naruto nodded "If you want to thank me, then think things through" the girl stopped at those words, letting them sink in her head, before running away from Naruto.

The boy took a moment to sigh, and then turned behind himself "Hinata, Satsuki, you two can some out now?"

The two gasped, but revealed themselves, "So how long have you known we were here?" the ravenette asked.

"I'd be Ichi and Akane's laughing stock if I ever let my guard down…and I'm still pretty good with chakra control and chakra detection"

Hinata poked her fingers together, but instead of doing so out of shyness she did it out of being in deep thought, before clasping her hands together "So you want to give her a chance?"

"**I was going to ask you the same thing**" Yoko admitted, Naruto nodded "I might be a killer, an assassin…however I do keep my morals, and I really hate it when someone suffers for no reason"

Hinata nodded too "I'll accept your choices, as long as you're rational with them" she thought '_And as long as I'm your first it's okay with me_'

Satsuki nodded "Well, whatever happens it's your choice" she said, mentally adding '_But I won't let that girl get ahead of me…I mean, I'm one of his main wives_'

XXXXXX

(Time skip – day of the battle)

Naruto woke up with a groan, feeling a bit lightheaded after pulling an all-nighter training with the girls, then train a lot more by himself. He sat upright in the bed to regain his focus and looked around for his effects, eyes his katana sheathed upon a new shirt and hoodie nearby his futon finding a note. The shirt was a normal black short sleeved shirt, but the hoodie was different than the others, this one was completely white, had two red lines on each side of the neck that ran along the arms and ended on the wrists, the ends of the sleeves being trimmed in red. The hood was red, and on the back was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, a red spiral. He took the note to read it and find who to thank for it.

_Naruto-kun,_

_We went ahead to the bridge to check on something. Someone was spotted on the bridge and it could be Zabuza, come as soon as you can._

_Signed, Hinata and Satsuki_

_P.S. We brought you this new hoodie for when you defeated rank forty four, but since your old karate gi is very dirty we decided to give it to you_

"Heh, I certainly love those two, they got a fine taste" Naruto said as he put on his new shirt and hoodie on, grabbing the Punisher by the sheathe in his left hand, just like his master grabbed his own katana.

But just as he opened the door of his room he heard a crash and a loud scream. Running downstairs the blond found Tsunami was being bounded by two swordsmen, one was shirtless and had an eyepatch, the other was wore a teal jacket and a beanie cap. Thugs.

"Let my mommy go!" Inari yelled at them holding up a kitchen knife pointed at them. Naruto looked with small amusement at that new courage "I won't…I won't be afraid and let you do what you please! Let my mommy go or else!"

The two thugs just laughed as the one with the cap grabbed his sword ready to kill the kid. "Wait!" Tsunami begged "Don't if you harm him, if you do then… then I'll bite my tongue off and drown myself in my own blood!" she threatened.

"Leave the brat alone, Gato said he wanted the woman, it wouldn't do any good if she's dead," said the swordsman with the eye-patch.

"What if you're dead?" Suddenly the two thugs grabbed their necks and turned to look behind the small boy a figure wearing a white hoodie slowly sheathing a sword with its blade made of pure raw chakra, silently whispering "That's the Sonic Sword, dickshits"

Once the insult arrived the thugs' ears…their heads fell off. Tsunami instantly ran at Inari and grabbed her son, hugging him tightly to keep him from seeing the massacre. Naruto turned to look at them, hearing the vixen in his mind sighing "**This might be a little excessive for a kid like him…but it had to be done**" Naruto mentally nodded, before turning to Inari.

"You did good, kid" he whispered as he turned to leave, the boy going wide-eyed as he looked at Naruto's back "Just do yourself a favor, don't forget that will to fight" and with that the blond ran to the bridge, mentally willing everyone to be safe…with the exception of the pinkette.

XXXXXX

In the still under construction bridge Tazuna watched the battle going on as Sakura 'guarded' him, meaning she fawned over the Uchiha. At least Shino and Tsuki took that part seriously while Hinata and Satsuki went after the masked hunter ninja, both of whom were trapped within a dome of ice mirrors while Kakashi and Kurenai fought Zabuza fighting practically blind due to the mist which was in Zabuza's area of expertise in assassination.

But the one the bridge builder watched that was looking at him intently was the spiky, shirtless red-head man in his fifties that had his hand holding onto what Tazuna presumed was his weapon. He just knew for the aura of power and might that surrounded the man that this had to be the one assassin associated with Gato, and a fight against him was something only Naruto could take care of.

Hinata and Satsuki were doing their best to keep up. More due to the fact Haku pulled out one of her Hyoton techniques to not only tire them but also weaken them to the point they were now panting in exhaustion. The two heiresses had already known about Haku's identity underneath the mask, and that made it hard for them to go all out after hearing how she suffered. Still, that doesn't make up the fact that they had difficulty of dodging the ice senbons.

Obviously Haku had great accuracy, almost as good, maybe even better, than a certain bun haired Hinata knew as her cousin's teammate. But the two girls had enough of this charade and decided to try end this before Naruto got to the bridge with them. However they also noted that Haku was aiming at both her and Satsuki's knock out points, this made them question if it was it possible that she didn't have the urge to kill them, or if it was because they were affiliated with Naruto.

With the Jounin, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Zabuza watched as their charges fought against each other, at the same time, Kakashi and Kurenai were surprised to see that Zabuza had stopped attacking them. For the past ten minutes their kids fought and all the Mist missing ninja did after covering himself in another thick shroud of mist keeping his hand on his Kuburi Hocho deciding whether to attack or not.

"Kakashi," Zabuza spoke catching said Jounin's attention, "Your kid, Naruto, was it? He said something to my apprentice, something about her choosing her own life…could he help her to live free?"

"I don't know, but he's an Uzumaki, and when one says there's gold at the other side of a rainbow then by Kami you better believe him, why?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Only then did the rouge ninja let his hand off of his sword "I've had enough of this, the traveling, the running, the scrounging, I only took this up for the money for us. And Haku, she's like a daughter to me, despite how I act. So if he can, even if I die, I want your little swordsman to take care of her, take her to some place with him where she can live in peace. She has no record as a ninja so she should be alright to immigrate"

"You've gone to care for her didn't you?" Kurenai summarized.

"Heh, I took her in after her family was killed and found her sitting on a bridge as I was leaving Mist" Zabuza explained "At first it was to make her into a weapon for my own use, but now I've grown attached to her too much to see her that way"

Feeling the red-headed killer's aura, the Jounin there turned to him as he walked towards the aisle between their grounds and the genins whom they two felt his presence. "He's here," said the elder assassin.

"Must be talking about the Uzumaki kid," Zabuza said to no-one in particular. Kakashi and Kurenai were stunned as they watched the red-headed man walking towards the center of the unfinished bridge as the killer leaked out his enormous killer aura, Sakura instantly fainted since she refused to train with Naruto, but the others, even if they did train with the blond, were finding it hard to stand up.

_'Will Naruto be able to kill someone with this much killer intent?'_ was the question in everyone's minds.

Hinata and Satsuki were on the ropes while they were trapped within Haku's Ice Mirror technique. And every so often, Haku who was within the mirror would shift through mirror to mirror while hailing them with senbon needles which they could barely block as they slashed through their cloths and protruding and non-vital points in the body.

It was until they felt the red-headed man walk in between them and the Jounin did they stop fighting and Haku dispelled her ice mirrors, feeling the man's aura. They just shook there in fear…but soon found it easier to breath when something seemed to be fighting off Death Metal's KI…Naruto's own KI.

The foxy killer had finally arrived near the bridge as he saw his team, Team 8, Tazuna, Zabuza and Haku standing at the start of the bridge. So, feeling a bit stylish, he ran and gave a chakra powered jump and landed right in front of his opponent, Death Metal.

"So you finally arrived," said Death Metal.

"Sorry, Gato is the kind of bastard that sends the worst scum to ruin someone's life, sadly for those bastards I was in their way" Naruto replied.

The 44th assassin chuckled darkly and dryly "Forgive me if I'm unimpressed…I've had my share of arrogant little shits like you coming to claim my title. Once you live as long as me and with this job you can only think to retire and enjoy the rest of your life and whatever challenge a dickshit wants to give you. So I'll tell you this once, leave now and I might spare your life"

Naruto scoffed "Sadly for you I want to be the best of the best, sorry dude, but the only one leaving here is you, in a bodybag" he retorted.

Death Metal glared this time, "I'll say this once more leave here now"

"Obviously you don't know me" retorted the younger swordsman.

"You don't get it, do you?" asked an exasperated redhead.

"What's there to get? After all, we assassins are living in paradise, with so many people to kill"

"This is no paradise" Death Metal calmly denied.

"Alright, then what would you call this?" Naruto asked, eagerly waiting for his answer.

"A place to die" answered Death Metal.

"Well, at least we're on the same page here," Naruto commented.

Death Metal could only pinch the bridge of his nose, "So naïve, you have no idea, do you? I pity you. You know, arrogant crude little shits like you come around from time to time" he said, circling around him with Naruto matching his steps away from him "So listen well. The wall is high, higher than you can imagine. Ultimate sacrifice is sublime" Death Metal activated his weapon as it flipped, turned, and extended.

"Draw!" Death Metal exclaims pointing his blade at Naruto.

Naruto unsheathed The Punisher with a quick draw and held it in a high position with the sheath in his left hand, "You can take that to your grave!" he shouted as he charged the man.

**RANK 44: Death Metal**

All around the bridge, as well as all around the Elemental Nations, two voices could be heard from two sexy hosts of Shock TV 86

"_This guy is the death of many_" Akane's voice commented.

Anko was thoughtful "So _that explains half his name, but what about the other half?"_

Akane giggled "_Oh, when Ichi-kun worked as his assistant he told me that Death Metal is a real fan of Metal music_"

Anko gave a dead pan reply "_For real? Man...kinda disappointing_"

Naruto, who was in a deadlock with his chakra katana pushing against Death Metal's humongous sword, raised an eyebrow and spoke to his opponent "Is that seriously it?" he asked.

Death Metal grunted a bit "Well, what can I say? I lived loving good music all my life"

Both assassins jumped back "_It seems both are not going to have an easy time_" commented Anko as the two circled around each other, ready for the other to make the first move and act accordingly.

"I heard about you, boy…. I hear you're one of the best in this job. I consider it an honor to test my strength against famous Kitsune King"

Naruto whistled "Wow…My name is famous around here now, I'm so happy" the boy said sarcastically before smirking "Well, the nickname's all right, but I'm sorry…I never heard of you…Are you famous?"

The redhead looked at the blond and smiled "Yes…Around here, I'm called the Holy Sword!"

Akane's voice was heard "_Really? The Holy Sword, huh? Cool! The Kitsune King vs. The Holy Sword! Hey, I could make a movie out of this, I'd win billions in anime conventions with my kitten_!" Akane announced ecstatically as everyone raised an eyebrow at what they heard.

"I have to wonder, what kind of man would end up with a woman as crazy as her" Death Metal asked as he prepared to engage in battle.

"Her favorite kitten" Naruto responded, and charged in to battle with the elder swordsman. Death Metal swung his giant sword and Naruto jumped above it. He landed behind the elder man and slashed him in half. But Death Metal's split body turned into a blurry vision like television static and disappeared "That's not a normal clone" Naruto said.

The real killer appeared behind the blond and Naruto leaped out of the way of the surprise attack. Naruto then side-stepped and jumped on one side of the bridge, only to find Death Metal waiting for him. Thinking quickly, Naruto jumped again, barely dodging the other killer's attack. The sword slash cut straight through the concrete they were just on. The two landed on the middle of the bridge, looked at each other, and ran in to fight again.

Naruto sheathed the Punisher and instantly pulled it out, firing a blue ethereal blade. Using his humongous sword, Death Metal was able to deflect the attack, though a part of the chakra blade bounced off his sword and nicked his shoulder. Naruto used the distraction of the injury's pain to charge, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a kunai with an explosive tag and threw it at Death Metal. And when the redhead jumped only a few feet to dodge the thrown grenade, Naruto fired another Sonic Sword, forcing the redhead to jump back…near the explosive.

The explosion was too close to Death Metal. The force of the explosion caused the elder man to be sent flying through the air, and crashing into the water. "_Man! This guy's serious about fighting Naruto-kun…That's the first time I see my favorite blond using explosives_!" Akane commented.

"_And he ain't dead yet_" Anko added as Death Metal emerged from the water, and used the walking on water Jutsu.

Then the elder assassin's body seemed blurry, before two more of him appeared, all three jumping at Naruto, bringing their swords down with enough force to cause a tremor that cracked the bridge, the cracks heading right at Naruto. "Ah, shit" the blond shouted as he ran full speed away from the tremors, with the three assassins right behind him, while they tore parts of the bridge in their way apart

"_Ok, this job just might prove a little more interesting and fun than I thought_" Anko commented as Naruto sheathed the Punisher once again.

Dead Metal was running behind the blond with his two clones ready to slice him apart. When he didn't see a the boy move to strike back the redhead thought he won. _'Ha! It seems the brat is like all the others, just a cowardly little shit! Now, after killing him I'll have to find the bridge builder and kill him. He couldn't have gotten f-'_ That's when his thoughts were interrupted by a humongous blue ethereal blade flying at him. The attack struck the two clones, killing them instantly while the real killer used his weapon to defend himself. He looked behind him, and saw Naruto crouched behind.

"Hey there! I have to ask, is this all you got?" Naruto shouted, getting a chuckle from the elder assassin.

"Very impressive, boy! You truly are a worthy warrior, and it'll be my honor taking your life with my bare hands!" He shouted as he swung his sword to take off the boy's head…but Naruto not only charged at him, he ducked under the strike easily. Death Metal's eyes widened when his vision suddenly went to the teen's blue icy eyes sliding in front of him, catching the elder assassin of guard barely blocking the powerful strikes of the young swordsman.

And after the dreaded mistake of missing Naruto's head as the teen ducked the strike, the blond had a few words for the man "Sorry, but I'm an assassin and a ninja, I play dirty" then the boy side-stepped and came up with a rising slash to both arms dismembering Death Metal's two limbs.

The huge cleaver of a sword flew off with its owners hands still gripping it landed right in front of the spectators, blade down. Both fighters knew it was over as one of them was unarmed and both were breathing heavily as the two looked at each other straight in the eye.

"Extraordinary" Death Metal spoke in satisfaction "You have been the one I've been waiting for. The name 'Holy Sword' is now yours"

"Despite being named the Kitsune King, I couldn't take your name" Naruto retorted "I don't care about titles, power or even the ranks, all I want is to find only one thing when I reach the top"

The redhead, despite the pain, closed his eyes and bowed to Naruto "Then before you take my life, let me give you some advice. Master the ways of the assassin for there will be roadblocks on your way to the top, doing things you would think twice of things you would be ever thinking of doing"

"Thanks, I'll take that in mind!" With that, Naruto delivered the killing blow cutting off Death Metal's head with lots of blood spurting out from the head and the body.

**RANK 44: Namikaze Naruto**

"_And it's over, ladies and gentlemen! Our dear blond is now our newest number forty four_" Akane cheered.

"_Amen, sister! In Naruto we trust to give us blood!_" Anko said.

"Congratulations, only a month and you still rise in the ranks," said a familiar voice. They looked behind themselves and found none other than Akane, wearing an ANBU uniform with no mask and carrying a microphone, beside her was her co-host and best friend Anko. Behind the two hosts was a couple of the UAA official cleaner crew.

Tsuki apparently recognized the redhead girl, "Wait a minute…is that you, o-nee-chan?"

"Akane, what are you doing here? Where's Ichi?" Naruto asked as the cleaners disposed of Death Metal's body through fire jutsus.

"My kitten has some business in Mist with the current leader of the rebellion, so he asked me to temp for him this time, but he should be on his way here by now" answered the Inuzuka redhead, then turned to her younger fellow Inuzuka "And I also wanted to see my cute little cousin, hey, Tsuki-chan, tell my aunt I said hi, ok?" the younger Inuzuka nodded.

Sheathing his sword, Naruto stepped forward and dusted his new hoodie, "Do you mind putting my money in my account for me?"

The redhead host nodded "Sure, I'll be sure Ichi gets it there as soon as my kitten gets done with sorting out the papers for the Blood Road once we're done with our former rank forty four"

"Hmph, that guy wasn't much of an assassin. Killed by a fuckin' kid," said a gruff voice within the other side of the fog.

"Ahh, Gato, good to see you, I was just about to call you and tell you that your contract has been voided due to Death Metal's death" Akane said standing next to Naruto as the Gato scowled at everyone in the bridge.

"I see, oh and Zabuza, speaking of contracts, I'm ending ours, just considering how expensive missing ninja are compared to mercenaries" Gato said over the distance as many weapon brandishing mercenaries appeared behind him out of the fog.

Zabuza just growled while muttering to nobody, "At least I took Death Metal and that cat's advice about Gato"

Gato smirked "Let's get things started then, boys, take out the men, and then subdue the girls. They'll make perfect addition's to the slave ring"

"Gato, what do you think you are doing?" asked Akane, who was being eyed by Gato's mercs who gave her and the rest of the women perverted looks.

"I meant what I said, kill the men and subdue the women, that includes you, can't have anybody oppose me when I take over this town" Gato answered soon bellowing in laughter only to spit out a coppery liquid out of his mouth a few minutes later. He soon found what he spat out just now with eyes widening realizing what it was: his own blood.

"Don't ya dare talk bad about my queen, nya..."

Gato turned back to looked to see a short narrow-eyed man. The tyrant hitched his breath seeing the sight he found behind his attacker, five or six of his men disemboweled, bisected, chopped, and headless in a gory mess. Looking at Ichi, Gato noted that the weird gloves with syringes had the needles deep inside his gut…before he yelled out in pain.

"KILL THEM!" Shouted Gato as best he could while suffering because of Ichi's artificial blood.

Akane stood beside Naruto, a ninjato in both hands "Naruto-kun I recommend you to get to Gato before Ichi goes all out…you know how protective he is with me"

Naruto smirked as he charged at the army of mercs, just as he neared them the mercs soon fell down, either chopped in bloody pieces by Naruto's super fast Iaidou, covered in deep slashes and blood by Akane's ninjatos or bitten down to pieces…by a big pack of wolves, Akane's partners.

"Hey, I want some fun too!" Anko shouted and joined in…soon the massacre began, all of the mercs falling down in a matter of seconds, dead.

Back with the watchers many different thoughts were going through their heads.

"_Naruto-kun, I won't let you down, to be your wife I'll be as strong as you_" thought Hinata.

"_Naruto, I swear, I'll be as strong as you…to help you_" Satsuki

"_Damn, and I thought he was a strong hunk…before_" Tsuki

"_Naruto-san has a powerful aura on him, has my Kikai restless…he's interesting_" Shino

"_That boy/Naruto, how would he have turned out if he didn't live the life he did_?" Kurenai/Kakashi

"_I heard that Uzumaki's were powerful swordsmen, but that was unreal, I feel I might piss my pants, but definitely worth it to watch the infamous ways of Afro Samurai Jacobs' style_," Zabuza

_"Naruto Uzumaki, you are definitely powerful, I am definitely glad to have you as a friend…"_ Haku

XXXXXX

However, a certain man watching the spectacle in a restaurant was having different thoughts. His ex-wife and daughter noted it, feeling worried.

"Is something the matter…dad?" the girl managed to ask, forcing herself a bit at calling the man dad as this was the first time she met him.

"Everything's fine, sweetie…" the man said with a southern accent before smiling "Now, we better head out, I don't want you to miss what I've learned in the karaoke"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap! Now, since you all readers have noted I love gender benders, because that way we avoid seeing dumbasses we wanna gut, I'll ask you this: should I put a Fem Neji? I mean, I grow tired of unoriginal bashings, so that's why in all my fics Sasuke is a girl, the only exception is 'Sensei Who?' where he gets bashed in an original way…well, kinda.**

**Oh, and how would you all feel with a Fem Konohamaru? I'll warn ya, if Konohamaru is a girl…yeah, there will be a bit of yuri with Hanabi.**

**And one last thing: OCs...give me OCs! You all have a good chance of seeing them fight Naruto as either ranked killers or challengers in epic battles**


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING, and that's what makes me write such crazy stuff

**XXXXXX**

Take me to the stadium

"What a mess" Naruto said while looking at the bridge, which was covered in blood, and snakes devouring the corpses and/or their missing limbs courtesy of a now happily giggling Anko, who with all of this gore acted like a little girl in a candy store. If it weren't so terrifying by her sadistic beaming smile…it'd be cute in some sort of dark twisted way.

The cat man then turned to his designated assassin and gave him the Peace sign with his feline smile "Ya got the pimp hand, Naruto-kun" he said to the blond who was sheathing the Punisher with a stoic expression.

Naruto stood in front of Gato, well, what remained of Gato. The fat midget had at first attempted to run despite having his entire blood system filled with Ichi's artificial blood…but any attempt to escape ended with Naruto cutting off his legs before the blond had a lot of fun out of the tyrant. Those who saw him for the first time torturing someone to death were a bit traumatized, but a pale eyed beauty, a coal eyed warrior girl, a feral brunette and a snake mistress were…hot, to say it modestly.

Ichi and Akane saw in pride what Naruto learned from them in ANBU when torturing Gato. They didn't know someone's hair could he used to pull off their teeth after being painfully ripped with part of their scalp's skin, that Naruto could break and bend backwards every finger of one hand with so much ease, and all of that before making the bastard see his own guts in the blonde's fist before his life was ended with a kick to his head, splashing blood, gore and gray matter all over. But for them it was a fun day, and Anko was more than happy for being there.

Naruto then calmly turned to Haku and extended his hand to her "So, Haku-chan, what do you say to a cease fire?"

The girl smiled softly as she removed her mask, walking up to him before shaking his hand "Fine with me…huh?" she finally noted something "Now that I think about it, I've never told you my name, so how-"

The blond hooked his thumb towards a certain cat man "He's more than useful when it comes to give me some advantage in a fight. You thought he wouldn't investigate on both of you?" he rhetorically asked.

"Wait a minute, brat" Zabuza said as he approached the blond, sizing him up with a glare "Why would that cat give you this much info? And why about Haku?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but then raised a finger "One, you two were still being seen as my enemies, people that might have been dangerous" he raised another finger "Two, you aren't from the Association, meaning that getting info from both of you is allowed for Ichi to do when I am to fight someone that might take my title, such as with that douche I beheaded in our first meeting" a third and last finger "And third, if you or Haku were to make my stay in here difficult… well, we all know I'd need some advantage since I'd also be fighting Death Metal"

Both the missing ninja and his partner stood in silent, taking it all in, before Zabuza sighed and scratched the back of his head "Damn it… should of thought of that if the U.A.A was really associated"

The blond nodded "And is for that why I like Ichi as my partner, he always gets the job done" he purposely stepped over what remained of Gato's skull as he turned to his rep "Ichi, do me a favor and just put the money in my account, please. Then, just lead the… way…?"

Naruto stopped talking as he was greeted by a weird sight, everyone else sweat-dropped at it. Ichi was currently hugging his girlfriend possessively, crying small rivers of tears that fell from his eyes as he snuggled closer to her rather ample chest with his narrow eyed face. Akane simply patted and pet him with a smile.

"Akane-chaaaaaaaaannnn!" the cat man cried rather girly as he snuggled even closer to his girlfriend "I…Ichi was scared, nya… Ichi thought the bad man would hurt Ichi's Queen, nya…" he said as even more tears fell from his eyes and crying like a scared little girl.

Everyone, save Sakura who was still unconscious from Death Metal's KI, turned to Naruto with questioning looks. He let out a sigh "Long version or short version? And keep in mind the long version has rather disturbing scenes on it"

"The short one, please" Anko managed to ask, as she knew the couple almost as much as the blond, but had not seen the cat man like this, thus why she was not as freaked out as the others.

The blond nodded and began to explain "When Akane is in danger and/or does something rather risky Ichi goes into what I call Moé mode. In Moé mode he's what otakus like me call Moé, meaning he's adorably cute and clumsy, an utter klutz capable of melting a lot of hearts" he said as he turned to said cat man, who was still clinging to his girl "And his is the Cat Version, one of utter submissiveness in the case of his love being in danger and/or bed, but playful when in an everyday situation"

"If it weren't so disturbing... it'd be kind of cute" Anko replied, and this coming from the one and only snake mistress meant a complete mind-fuck.

XXXXXX

It was a peaceful morning, people cleaning the remains of their celebration of Gato's death, some of them partying in the other parts of the country where the happy news of the tyrant's demise arrived. And after this event everyone woke up in the mood for a nice breakfast in the bridge builder's home.

"For the hero of Wave!" Tazuna shouted with a bottle of sake in hand, still drunk after last night's partying as well as some of the other people in the village, Zabuza and Kakashi passed out at the couch with Haku attending her father figure.

"Oh, shut up, you old fart… Argh! My fucking head…" Zabuza groaned as he rubbed his scalp at Tazuna's loud cheering.

"That's what you and Kakashi get for drinking ten gallons of sake" Naruto said in a monotone as he walked to sit peacefully and enjoy a nice meal with him and Hinata sitting at both sides of Satsuki in order to keep the pink whore away from the Uchiha and 'fixing' her. Shino sat in front of the ravenette to avoid the pink whore from annoying said Uchiha heiress, and Tsuki sat in front of Naruto to avoid hearing her screeching, so Sakura sat there, in silence and glaring at Naruto, however she didn't glare that long as Hinata gave her an icy glare that forced the bitch to look away like the coward she was.

There was a peaceful silence at the table… but Naruto had to break it as he turned to his pearl eyed fiancée "Hinata… we need to talk" he said in a monotone, however there was a hint of worry in it.

The girl in question turned a bit worried, sure, he was cold, but this time he sounded real worried, making the others save the pink thing look at him concerned, Sakura just glared harder, trying to find ways to make a fool out of him with whatever he said.

With a deep breath he started, and decided to end it: "I'm going to Cloud"

Hinata's beautiful pearly eyes widened, and in an instant her body moved on her own, she bolted up in her seat and ran away, out of the door. Naruto, however, remained in his seat, gritting his teeth in silent anger and his cold gaze turned very, very angry.

Sakura saw this as her chance to 'fix' her 'true love': "See, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, bolting out of her seat and screeching to the ravenette "That demon doesn't care about you or Hinata, he's only using you for his sick satisfaction and-"

*WHAM!*

The ravenette couldn't hold her anger anymore, the instant the bitch said Naruto didn't care about her or Hinata did it, no one, and she meant NO one insulted the man that saved her and Hinata from being baby factories for a corrupt council. She jumped out of her, seat, lunged at the pink cancer and with one swift punch knocked her out.

Now, training with Naruto had its advantages, such as getting stronger and knowing how to use chakra in your punches, and when the Uchiha heiress punched the bitch… well, since the door was open and Sakura flew through it she should be very well swimming with the fishes at the finished bridge.

The girl then looked at Naruto, who let go of his chakra O-katana, no doubt his mind also being in causing Sakura a LOT of pain and injuries of untold levels. However, he had more important things to do, so he stood up and walked out of the house, following his pearl eyed princess. Satsuki, actually being concerned for the other girl since she had no idea of what happened, followed her blond future husband.

The others were concerned too, but seeing the look in Naruto's eyes… this only concerned him, Satsuki they were sure he could bare since she was as much important to him as Hinata.

Soon the young killer and the ravenette found the innocent Hyuuga heiress sitting near the water, a far off look in her teary eyes. Without a word he approached her with slow steps, she turned to see him just one, but then turned away and back to stare blankly at the water. The poor girl almost didn't respond when he hugged her from behind, wrapping his strong arms into her seemingly delicate body.

"Cloud…" she said in a soft whisper.

"That's the place" he replied calmly, hugging her just a bit tighter if she tried to escape again.

Hinata remained silent, and when she got the determination enough she turned around, still in the young assassin's embrace, to look at her love right in his cold blue eyes before speaking her mind "I-I hate Cloud… or rather, I hate its council. I heard from my father and others about their plan to kidnap me… and what they intended to do… it's so sick even I can't forgive them for that" That's when her face showed a determination that even surprised the blond as she spoke her only wish:

"Naruto-kun, please, if you find the ones responsible… I'd like to see them pay for what they did, but not as revenge, not because of what they tried to do to me, or even as a way for me to forget that tragedy… I want you to do this for my cousin, Nejiko"

The blond stood quiet for a few seconds, staring at her and her desire of payback only to help her family… how could he deny such a request?

(The next morning)

Naruto, along with his rep, the snake mistress and the other sexy host of Death Watch stood before Wave's people and their teams/friends/lovers/family/comrades… you get the idea. However, the surprise came for one blond Uzumaki-Namikaze when Zabuza stood before him, his cleaver resting on his shoulder as he sent the boy a murderous glare filled with KI. Naruto thanked being well-trained otherwise the KI would've been unbearable for even a 70 ranked assassin.

"Brat…" the demon of the mist began "Can you do me a favor?" the blond nodded, not even fazed by the KI surrounding the man like an armor "I want to get a ride to see the rebellion against the Bloodline Purge and aid them, and for that I think your cat will be of help"

Naruto nodded and turned to his rep "You don't have a problem with that?"

"I think I might enjoy the company, nya…" the cat man said with his cheerful smile "Besides, I've done my business here and my next stop after yer next fights is Mist's rebellion camp, nya..."

'_My lucky day_' Zabuza thought as he nodded and turned back to Naruto "Also… do this last favor for someone else at least… take Haku in your home" Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing else, the ice maiden gasped in shock as her father figure continued "I know you had a difficult past like hers, I can just tell by looking at your eyes. They're like mine but not quite too, they're proud, feral, filled with power. I can tell you'll protect her, and thus I want her with you in your home. She's not from the Leaf but she has no shinobi record, so she should be accepted. I also know how those bloodline ass-kissers work, and if they try something-"

"They'll get a kiss from my sword" the blond cut him off in his business mode, making Zabuza nod in appreciation and gratitude.

Haku approached her father, looking at him with wide, teary eyes "Zabuza-sama… why? I am your tool, I-"

"You are not my tool… you are my daughter" the man said as a visible smile crossed the bandages on his face.

"Father!" the girl cried as she ran at him, hugging tightly the man who was so kind to her, crying in his bare chest with a smile of true happiness.

The others saw fit to smile at this display of true love, save for Sakura who looked disgusted at it thinking it should be her with 'her Sasuke-kun' and not some monster and his freak whore of a daughter. But to compensate the bitch's horrible ways of thinking, Ichi was more than happy and moved, he was even crying:

*Sniff* "I want to have a kitten like her…" he said all misty eyed, inadvertently not paying any attention to the feral smirk that Akane directed his way. She'd make his wish true in the near future… or just get fun out of it this night.

Naruto then turned to Hinata and Satsuki "Well, what do you girls think? Can you make her feel at home after all she's been through?"

"I'll see what I can do, Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a small smile, making Naruto give one of his own at seeing she was better about him going to Cloud.

Satsuki, however, surprised the heck out of her and the blond when she actually hugged him! This annoyed Sakura to no end too, but she did it for a greater purpose: "Loser… just do me a favor. I know what losing someone is like… it's a bitch of a feeling to have so… once you get to Cloud just make sure that whoever made Hinata and her family suffer so much with such a backstabbing plan suffers, ok?"

Hinata looked at her fellow main wife in shock, but soon she smiled warmly, she now liked the ravenette a whole lot more. Naruto was the same as Hinata, and smirked at the raven haired kunoichi in sheer confidence "Didn't think you'd be such a caring soul with how much you brooded" he said with a wide mocking smirk this time.

"You…" the girl began to glow, before a finger on her lips silenced her.

"And that's why I like this you, the nice girl suits you much better" he said with a warm smile, making the raven haired girl blush.

"You loser…" the Uchiha heiress growled.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle and approach the two "Thank you so much, both of you" she said with her warmest smile yet before kissing her love right on the lips… and then plant a soft kiss on her fellow wife's cheek, making Satsuki blush.

"W-What was t-that for?" asked a steaming red Satsuki, making Hinata's normal blushes look weak.

Hinata blushed a bit, before pulling the ravenette and Naruto closer for only them to hear her next words "I love both of you, and I mean it. We agreed to share Naruto, but even if it's a contract I want it to matter. I want the three of us to be together with a happy life. Together in everything" she said, ending it with a smile that sent a clear message to her raven and blond haired lovers.

Naruto blushed as he thought of what those words could mean, it didn't help that the vixen in his gut was laughing a storm: "**And I thought Kushina made your father's life interesting! This vixen is certainly my kind of gal! Hahahahaha!**"

Naruto said nothing, he just turned and began to walk, waving goodbye to the others before his companions followed him, the demon to help his homeland, the two sexy hosts to comment on the show and his rep to help him with paperwork, said cat man noted something "Naruto-kun, yer all red, nya…"

The blond sighed "I just hope there's someone willing to attack us… I need to vent off… a lot"

XXXXXX

"FUCKHEAD!"

Naruto shouted loudly as he bisected a man perfectly in half, behind him were Zabuza slicing a good platoon in half with a horizontal swing, Anko summoning snakes from her sleeves while using several used dango sticks to nail mercs between their eyes or in their 'little buddies', Akane with her wolves backing her up in making mincemeat, and Ichi with two hidden blades popping out of his sleeves so he could slice and dice anyone that came near him. The five soon stepped back until they were back to back with the others, the wolves of the redhead Inuzuka protecting them as a shield.

"I thought this was the quickest way to Cloud" Naruto said as he sheathed the Punisher, this gave the others a clear idea of how everything was going to end.

"It is, problem is that mercs here are like a fungus, they just spread and spread" the Nekogami replied as he put his blades back inside his sleeves.

"And your head as one of our Big Top members is pretty wanted, sugar" Akane commented as she sheathed her ninjatos.

"Man, I knew this kid was fun!" Anko chuckled as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Well kid, mind taking care of them already?" Zabuza asked rather impatient.

"Don't get your panties in a knot; you're still getting a free ride" the blond replied before shouting to the pack of wolves "Duck!"

Akane's partners obeyed the command and threw themselves at the ground, just as a large group of merc charged directly at Naruto, all of them wanting his rank… bad idea. When Naruto unsheathed The Punisher and shouted "Sonic Sword!" all of the incoming guns for hire were cut instantly to pieces as a large blue ethereal blade shot from Naruto's katana before he calmly sheathed it again.

"See? Now we just have to walk for one to two hours, come on, boys and I might give you a treat" Akane said rather cheerfully and began to walk forward, leaving the two males and her wolves groaning while Anko followed her, giggling like a schoolgirl in anticipation for something fun, and Ichi just followed his queen like a loyal puppy… or is it kitten?

"I feel bad for that cat" Zabuza growled.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed the back of his head "Don't be, he actually likes this kind of treatment from her… and don't ask how I know that" Zabuza raised an eyebrow but made no reply and just followed the blond and the wolves after the redhead buff woman, her snake mistress of a friend and her cat boy toy.

Soon the blond would be in Cloud to fight his two next opponents.

XXXXXX

Once in Cloud, and in his peaceful hotel room, Naruto looked at his feline rep dead in his squinted eyes "Listen, Ichi, just do me this favor"

The cat man sighed as he stood by the doorway, ready to have his meetings done to get the battles ready, now Naruto wanted him to do this? Not that it was impossible, but even he wasn't sure "Yer one weird kid, Naruto-kun, nya…"

"Remember when we were in ROOT?" Naruto retorted, making Ichi look down.

"Yeah… you saved my behind a lotta times, nya…" the feline otaku said sheepishly.

Naruto nodded "So that's why I'm doing this, because I can't let someone dear to me suffer. I saved you again and again when you were in danger while in ROOT missions because you're my friend, so please, do me this favor. I want to make sure Hinata and her family can get some justice"

The feline otaku rubbed the back of his head "This doesn't fall under my jurisdiction… but I'll see what I can do for ya, nya…" he said with a smile at the end.

Naruto grinned in a thankful way "I owe you one"

Ichi shook his head "Don't mention it, you've done so many favors for me you practically own me as yer bitch"

Naruto's skin took a pale green shade when he heard such terms "Urgh… don't say that, please, don't you ever repeat that line"

Ichi chuckled "Nyahahaha, well, my queen already owns me so it'd be pretty hard for ya to get me, besides, I only swing my queen's way in every whim she has"

Naruto groaned and bid farewell to his rep, he needed some air to cool himself down. He did know how intimate Ichi and Akane were when they could have some private time. Oh, how he remembered that time when in Whirlpool when he and Saia wished that the walls of the small ruined home they used as a camp were thicker, that way they wouldn't have heard 'Yeehaw!' in such a way and those occasional wild, cat-like, growls wouldn't have kept them and the rest of the search team up so late. Remembering that made him feel a bit afraid, badass killer or not, no matter what ROOT may do to you and your mind… that cat and his feral queen were something out of nightmares when in their 'mating' period.

XXXXXX

Naruto lazily walked around Cloud, his chakra O-katana strapped to his hakama pants via a red sash he just bought around the stores, his new hoodie wide open and swaying in the wind as he relaxed with it. All around him the people saw him as another normal person regardless of the headband. He pretty much seemed to be from this place, for starters, he had tanned skin, then there was his bright blond hair and, last but not least, his blue eyes. People from Cloud had either dark or creamy skin, bright hair and also bright eyes, so he kind of fit this place like another inhabitant.

So far he knew that he'd have to walk for a while or find something fun to do since Anko and Akane were preparing themselves for their jobs as hosts, Akane working on her lines while Anko just stiffed herself with dango to at least satisfy one of her hungers besides blood. Ichi was already going to meet the Raikage and Zabuza was just waiting for the cat man to finish his business here to go to Wave, so when Naruto had finished his next opponents in here the demonic man would join the rebellion to save Wave. So all he did was to absentmindedly walk around and take in some sights without a determined path.

Actually, this village seemed like a nice enough place where maybe he could just chill out and relax with no one to bother him… that was what he wished, but the universe has a twisted sense of humor:

"Hey you!" a voice called tour favorite blond assassin "This is a restricted area, it's not allowed to civilians!"

He turned and saw a full genin team without their sensei. Then he realized that, by looking around, he was in a training ground. He had thought this was a simple and normal clearing where he could just have a time to chill and maybe train a bit, but it seemed that the same logic had been shared with the first person who made this place a training ground for the three in front of him.

First was a dark skinned boy with a face and attitude identical to Shikamaru's, white short hair and a sucker in his mouth wearing the traditional Cloud uniform: black outfit with a white bulletproof vest. He was armed with a large katana on his back, meaning he had to be very skilled to use such a weapon just like Naruto himself.

Beside him was a girl with the same dark skin, possibly a sibling, and this one was most likely the one that had shouted if the fiery personality surrounding her and the scowl were anything to go by, she had blood red hair that reached her shoulders put in a white bandana with her village symbol in the front of her forehead and golden piercing eyes that stared at the blond, she had the same uniform as the boy with the sucker. She also had a long sword as her weapon.

And last but not least was a girl with creamy white skin, a blond bowl haircut and green eyes with a very cold and stoic look in her very, very attractive face, she had the same uniform as her teammates but had her vest as a sash since her bosom was downright exploding in her makeshift kimono, it'd have been impossible to put those kind of mammaries in the vest. Instead of a large katana like her teammates this one had a short sword, more like a dagger, strapped to her waist.

Seeing the blond, the redhead had thought he might be a civilian due to his clothes being black and white like most in Cloud, and the fact he had tanned skin and bright hair made it much more possible… however he had a headband on his shoulder, a Leaf headband, and that changed her calm face to a very angered one. It also didn't help that he was armed as a samurai, meaning he could be a spy.

Naruto had deduced that the looks they gave him when noting his clothes and Leaf headband would lead to nothing but problems, so as casually as he could he raised his hands in a defensive manner and tried to explain himself: "Ok, ok, I'm sorry" he began, trying not to say he had been lost and just stumbled there casually, despite it being the truth in a world of ninjas not even he would believe it.

"What do you want here, Leaf shinobi?" asked the blonde girl.

The boy spoke "Maybe he's a spy. He's even armed so maybe he could also be an assassin and he could have come here to kill someone"

Naruto sweat-dropped '_Ok, while he got the last two parts right I'm afraid that's not gonna help me one bit with how he said them_' he then calmed himself down and tried a different approach "Ok, how about this, you take me to whoever's your immediate superior… as a prisoner if you want to" he said, putting his hands up in the way one would do to be handcuffed.

However, sucker-boy had a counter: "Or it could be you want us to believe just that you're willingly trying to surrender to either you kills us when we get too close or actually let us take you to our Bee-sensei or the Raikage so you can use some escape jutsus and then kill one of them"

Naruto's sweat-drop grew more: '_Oh come on! How can someone be so negative? What the hell happened to this guy? Someone killed his puppy?_' the vixen in his mind sighed and tried to come up with something to help her host "**Now, now, Naruto-kun, you should just try to keep on convincing them. They can't be that bad, right?**"

Suddenly the redhead spoke "I say we tie him up… after beating him to a bloody pulp, then we get all the info we want from him"

"**Or I might be wrong**" the vixen said feeling sorry for her host as the Cloud trio took out their blades and approached him.

"Aw, crap! What am I? A fight magnet?" the blond asked loudly to curse his bad luck before pointing at the trio with an angry look in his eyes "Ok, you three, I am NOT in the mood to fight you, nor am I here to EVEN fight… any of you" he said the last part to correct himself, he was gonna fight someone, just not them.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him "And what proof do you have of that?"

Naruto felt like screaming, so he comforted himself with a face-palm "Listen, if you just take me to whoever's in charge and let me contact my friend-"

The redhead snapped "Sorry, but we're not gonna believe crap from you, Akatsuki!"

"Akatsuki?" Naruto echoed and then looked to his headband, he hadn't noticed until now but his fight with Death Metal had left a scratch on it… then it hit him: "This just ain't my day"

XXXXXX

In the Raikage's office, A was looking down at the short, very shorter than him, feline man. The large man was currently lifting a barbell in one hand while looking at Ichi with a face that would normally scare a lot of people, but Ichi had worse. So A simply decided to talk and try to sort what the cat like otaku had said, even he had trouble believing it:

"Let me get this straight, not only is you killer a kid, about the same age as my little bro's genin team, but he's here to fight the two guys atop of him in one go?" he asked in an angry tone, demanding with his tone of voice for Ichi to tell him if this was a joke.

"Nya, ya got it in one go, Raikage-sama" the feline otaku said with his lazy smile.

A rubbed his temples, praying to Kami to give him some more patience "And you even have Momochi Zabuza traveling with you… now, I'll say this as the best way I can: if you don't take your tuna loving face outta my office right now you are going to get my foot so up your ass you're gonna spit toe nails"

Ichi's smile only turned into a frown, which remained as he popped open his right, golden, slit eye "Ye better be sure to know what I'm talking about, Raikage-sama. When UAA is involved we do not, I repeat, we do NOT take kindly to people seeing our job as jokes regardless of how easygoing we might be" he said completely dropping his characteristic 'nya' to show his business mode.

The Raikage looked at the short man before him intently, trying to see if there was anything that indicated he was lying, he found the cat man was being true to his word. A sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, he needed some good old sake right now "So, a kid…?" he said, trying to grasp this as a reality.

Ichi nodded "He's a speedy riser in our ranks, not to mention he's damn strong too, nya…" he said back to his usual cheerful self.

A rubbed groaned as he tried to think of this in the cat man's way, but he couldn't for a good reason, he couldn't have a kid die in his village: "I'm sorry, but for me to actually believe that I'd have to see him fighting someone strong. But don't take me wrong, I am very tolerant to your village after our past… incident" he said, not wanting to bring the tragedy to the Hyuuga clan up "Now, my only concern is that if this boy fights those two… I can't guarantee his safety and I don't feel like letting you and the UAA have my village for this show of yours when a kid could die in television"

Ichi sighed at the man's logic "Ya got yer point, Raikage-sama, but this kid is a one man army, nya… Trust me, he can cause a LOT of mayhem"

"_RAIKAGE-SAMA!_"

Looking at the intercom as if it had turned on as if on cue in a play, both men paid attention to the panicking voice of Mabui, A's secretary, said Raikage pushed a button so she heard him "What's happening? Are we under attack?"

"_Yes! It seems like the Akatsuki are finally here!_" the woman shouted, making A's blood freeze like icebergs.

"Don't let them get away! Make sure that Yugito and B are away from those bastards!" the burly man shouted through the intercom.

"_Actually, sir, it's just one of them!_"

"One?" both A and Ichi echoed… the cat man having a bad gut feeling: "Does he perhaps has blond hair and a cool katana made of raw chakra?"

"…._How did you guess? But don't worry, B-sama is on his way to engage the intruder in battle_"

"WHAT!" asked a shocked B, if the boy was who he thought he was… he had to stop B.

Ichi face-palmed "Oh dear… Naruto-kun is gonna make a mess for sure"

"Are you insane?" A questioned the cat man… even if Ichi's sanity was a long lost cause "If that kid fights my bro then-"

Ichi however got up and then turned to the Raikage as he began to sprint to the door "Raikage-sama, stay here and watch from your window, you'll be able to see why I'm being serious about this fight. Besides, I know Naruto-kun will not die and if he's losing… well…" the cat man smiled a bit as he rubbed something inside his cloak "…let's just say I may give Naruto-kun an early present"

A looked at the cat man dumbly when the feline otaku left, before deciding to look out of his office and see if what the cat man said was true. He had a nice view of the fight, and what he saw did surprise him.

XXXXXX

Naruto was in the run in the middle of the Cloud village, and behind him was a big platoon of Cloud shinobi, including his first trio of chasers. He didn't want to fight them, heck, he was here with the only purpose of fighting someone who was NOT from their village… but now here he was, being chased by a lot of shinobi who taught of him as an Akatsuki member for some reason.

Naruto kept on jumping from rooftop to rooftop, hoping to miss the Cloud shinobi. But unlike his village these shinobi were very damn attached to their Jinchuuriki and not only respected them but even loved them… so Naruto could only find more and more shinobi blocking his path. He had to deflect with his Punisher several kunais and shurikens aiming to either take him down or kill him instantly. Along his path he also had to jump, dodge and do faints like in a football game in order to avoid his pursuers or at least manage to get away from harm's way. He had jumped several stories down, hurting his legs a bit until the numbness of Yoko's chakra healed him. And he even had to slid under a kick from a kunoichi with a very short skirt… and very nice pink panties.

So he ran and ran… until coming to a crossroad with all paths blocked by more shinobi.

Naruto stopped, got some of his breath back and held out a hand in a 'Please stop this damn stupid chase for fuck's sake' manner before he spoke to the first shinobi in front of him, which coincidentally were the ones who put him in this mess "Ok, you three… and all of you here, I am not, I repeat to make it as clear as crystal, I am NOT a member from Akatsuki!"

"And we are telling you we're not believing that shit!" the redhead shouted, getting Naruto angry for the first time in quite a while if you didn't count the pink bitch.

Naruto, finally getting pissed off, decided what to do: '_Well, fuck it… I'll let Ichi handle the paperwork as usual_' he thought before getting into his stance, left hand grabbing the Punisher's sheath and the right instantly drawing the blue, humming ethereal blade as he decided to hell with it all, he just needed to kick some ass after what he had been through just now:

"Ok, who wants to die first?" he asked rather darkly, making a good portion of the shinobi present regret following him.

The question was answered rather quickly when at least seven shinobi ranking from genin to Chunin ran at him with their kunais, shurikens and/or swords drawn, coming from all sides to definitely make this time in Cloud hurt for Naruto.

The blond however ran back at them, only to stop a few feet from them. However if one had looked at him they'd have noted his sword was sheathed… and that his right hand, which was resting on its handle, seemed very blurry…

"Supersonic Sword" the blond whispered as in an instant his stance changed, he had his sword half sheathed in front of him, held in a vertical position as he slowly put it back in its sheath. And when the metallic click was heard blood was not drawn… but ribbons of clothe did.

"K-Kyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhh!"

One more thing to say is that the shinobi that were attacking Naruto were all female, who were now in their undies in front of the males, making some of them fall down with bloody noses as the poor gals ran back to their homes to get some new clothes.

Naruto couldn't help but have the slightest hint of a smile tickling the side of his mouth "Well, now, who's the next challenger?" to answer his question several shinobi ran at him.

The foxy assassin spun his sword, and said, "ARE YA READY!" and in one second he struck six of the Cloud shinobi with a barrage of savage strikes with The Punisher, and entered into a rapid flurry of slashes that seemed more like a blue blur of wind that violently cut their clothes and a bit of their flesh, they might have been a pain, but he didn't want to kill them and start a war because of that, Ichi would be able to get him out of this pickle if they were still alive.

But seeing more enemies arriving he then sheathed his sword and stabbed it into the ground by its sheath before jumping up and spreading his legs, spinning while midair and striking the six he had been slashing until now plus five more. He then landed gracefully and grabbed the Punisher from the ground and finally struck them with a colossal slash, saying, "This is too easy"

The foxy blond smirked as the eleven shinobi were broken and battered before fainting with a lot of pain. But suddenly he was surrounded by even more Cloud shinobi who got too close for him to freely use his O-Katana without killing them, so he switched to CQC when putting the Punisher in his new sash.

Now the young killer was fending off the shinobi in his own manner, using a mix of martial arts empowered by his chakra, giving two of the incoming shinobi a roundhouse kick to three of the Cloud ninja, and slashing three more when he got enough room to swing the Punisher without a way to make a fatal injury, said injuries being enough to leave the shinobi out of combat for at least a week with proper healing.

Then he was attacked by ten more, and he charged back toward the ten shinobi, screaming, the Punisher having some extra chakra for good measure, and sliced through all of them, then he shouted, "Sonic Sword!" his blue ethereal blade shot a pendulum shaped beam right at the others, but since this one was lowered on chakra, it hit the shinobi hard and fast but didn't make any major injury besides a big slash on their vests.

"Enough!" the redhead from the trio who put him in this mess shouted as she ran at him with her blade drawn, same as with her other two teammates.

So, deciding to have some payback from the pain in the sack they had been, Naruto sheathed his sword and put it back in its sash before charging at them, his arms to his sides. People would normally call this crazy since fighting armed opponents with cutting weapons was most likely suicide if you had nothing but your bare hands, but this is Naruto we're speaking of, logic means jack to him.

The first to go down was the boy when he attempted to chop Naruto's head off, the blond easily ducked under the slash and side-stepped it, sliding on his feet to the boy's side in order to grab him by his waist and lift him over his shoulders, before bringing both himself and the sucker loving boy down, with the Cloud shinobi having a hard impact hitting his back.

Naruto then rolled away from the boy when he saw the blonde busty girl of the trio attempt to make sushi out of hi with her short sword. He instantly bolted to his feet after dodging the first slash when he rolled away from the boy, and once up he weaved his body from one side to the other in order to avoid her blade from cutting him in pieces. He then saw his opportunity and blocked her last slash with the back of his arm, stopping her own arm with his own before sliding his arm and snaking it around hers before side-stepping and standing beside the girl, just before his hand grabbed her shoulder and his other sneaked its way to her long shapely legs, making her creamy white cheeks a bit red, before lifting her up in a somewhat seated position… and then drop both him and her down, making the girl hit her the floor rather hard.

And then, least but not least, was the redhead. The girl tried to cut his head off from where he was, but Naruto had instantly flipped back to his feet the instant his back touched the ground in order to avoid any attack that came when he was vulnerable. After failing the first strike she them attempted to slice him in half vertically with one swing, too bad he quickly spun on his heels and easily moved his body to the side, avoiding the blade rather easily. Naruto instantly grabbed her arm that held the katana and waited for her to punch him or kick him at least, she did the second as her shapely leg tried to swat him off, only for him to catch it easily and feel some of her exotic and soft skin on her thigh, getting a blush from her… right before he pulled out one of his favorite moves, a suplex, forcing the girl to fall flat on her back with great force.

Naruto then stood up and looked at the three groaning genins; no doubt would they feel their backs aching for the rest of the day even if he had gone easy on them. He then turned around and noted the terrified looks of the smarter shinobi that hadn't attempted to attack him head on, if he could so easily take down so many of them without breaking a sweat or using jutsus… this guy was just a monster!

The ranked boy allowed himself to smirk at a job well done and beckoned the other shinobi to approach him "Ok, just don't get cocky guys. Come one, come all! Who wants a piece of the champ?"

The shinobi wisely stepped back in fear as they knew that at least a much more skilled one should come to take this boy down, or at least a small army. There was no way they could win against someone that vicious when fighting, even if they counted themselves lucky for being alive regardless of the great number of injuries.

Naruto visibly relaxed as this might be his chance to get some things straight and get them to listen to him for on-

"There's no way I'm letting ya go, you gotta pay for your crimes, ho"

Or he could just battle the newest challenger they had brought with them. It was a big, blond haired man with dark skin, a beard and shades. He was muscular and had two tattoos on his persona, one of dual horns on his face and the other was the kanji of iron. Aside from wearing an informal version of the Cloud uniform, a long white scarf and having with himself several short blades as his obvious main weapons, this guy seemed just alright.

Though right now the young killer actually preferred the small army he had been fighting until now, this guy's rapping sucked.

The man eyed Naruto with a critic eye before voicing his thoughts "The way you carry your sword, that ponytail of yours and the way you're standing on your feet… you're a ninja but also seem to have some samurai training in you" the man said, his voice now stopped being its cheery rapping from a second ago as he looked seriously at his fellow younger blond "I may not understand what's an Akatsuki like you doing here…" he said as he began to take out his short swords "…but I can't let you go unpunished after attacking my students"

In one instant all seven blades the man had flew in the air before he caught them all in the weirdest battle stance Naruto had seen yet. The guy seemed to move his body like an octopus's with how he had his arms and legs positioned and grabbing his blades in such weird angles.

Naruto knew, oh he just knew, that this wouldn't be an easy battle as he took out the Punisher: "If it makes you feel better, they're damn strong for genins"

**Unofficial fight: Killer Bee**

**(Play MadWorld OST – Move)**

The large man charged with his body spinning at Naruto as a buzz-saw. Naruto managed to both block and stop it, but Killer Bee easily circled around his defenses and brought down one of his seven swords at the blond, who was forced to back-pedal in order to avoid getting his head cut, his neck however had a large cut, it wasn't deep so it wasn't bleeding, but it still meant this guy was to be taken seriously.

"Damn it" the blond cursed under his breath as he put a hand on his neck, the injury there already healing thanks to Yoko '_Sorry to be rude, Yoko-chan, but, got any hot tips against this rapper wannabe?_' the vixen nodded despite him not seeing her "**Yeah, and sadly you're not in luck despite that. This guy's a Jinchuuriki like you, but not any Jinchuuriki, he has my little sis Gyuki in him, and she's almost as strong as me. Not to mention, he and her are in a better sync than us**" '_Despite the fact I feel a bit jealous since I also want to be close to you, what's your advice?_' the vixen was silent a few moments as she blushed at his words, but then got serious since his life was in danger "**Watch out for his body and his every move, he can summon my little sis' tails as weapons and for what I can tell even use her arms. And, most importantly, do not make him mad or else you'd be facing Gyuki-chan in all of her eight-tailed glory**"

Naruto mentally nodded to his vixen '_Thanks, you're such a dear as always_' he thought with a small smile despite being in a battle to the death, he was kind of a gentleman after all even if he cursed and swore a lot, and that made the vixen love him and blush at his words, she liked them with attitude.

The young 44th ranked assassin took on a defensive stance as he circled around B, who followed the blond killer's every move despite his stance not leaving one much mobility. Naruto remained impassive as he waited for B to get unnerved enough to attack, staring at the man through his shades so the Hachibi Jinchuuriki made a bad move. Soon his little psychological attack started to take effect as the big shinobi visibly flinched under the blonde's gaze, clearly annoyed by it, before he charged with a jump, lunging at the killer.

"BRING IT!" The other demon host yelled.

Suffice to say, said lunging came in the form of another buzzsaw style attack, the foxy assassin backpedalling away and proceeding to block whatever blade strikes he could through a series of quick draws from the Punisher. The following flickers of movement, far too quick that even the sharingan couldn't keep up, caused the air between the 2 Jinchuuriki to light with the sparks and sounds of blades clashing. The ground along was breaking from the force of the clash, cuts, slashes and cracks leaving battle scars that would show proof something had happened here. And the blond would proof be if that something would be his own demise. However, the foxy kill seeker was puzzled for a moment when B suddenly stopped his spinning, his swords all gone.

_'This can't be good'_ Naruto said to himself, before taking a look to see all 7 swords spinning high in the air, showing B had tossed them, before regaining his focus to find B coming right at him like a charging bull, displaying an insane speed for someone his size as he delivered a brutal elbow right to the midsection, the foxy assassin feeling the air leave his lungs and his feet skidding along the ground. Naruto wasn't sure what was worse right now, the pain ringing in his head, or the sense of impending pain to follow, given he was dealing with a freight train in human form.

"Eyes front, boy!" yelled his opponent, as he was coming at him again, forcing the ranked killer to backpedal when he saw his bullish opponent start grabbing his swords one by one as they came down back down to earth. And with each sword retrieved saw back to blocking and deflecting blows, made more difficult with each one returning, and finding he wasn't even being given time to draw his own sword, until too late when the raging bull in human form had all 7 blades back and was pulling off his human buzzsaw/spinning top routine once again, made even more unpredictable by his juggling of the swords, as he was set to make the Kitsune King either a human pincushion or a pile of bloody ribbons.

'_Need to keep my rhythm_!' thought the whiskered killer, as with a quick wrist flick and a draw sent several swings to knock the blades out of B's hands or in midair, causing them to land in random spots on the ground point first, before placing Punisher back in its sheath. He then proceeded to follow up with 2 quick jumping knees to the stomach and roll with the momentum into a flip, sending his larger opponent flying. However, he was puzzled when B only got up into a crouch rather than scatter up to retrieve his swords, until he noticed a cloak of blood red chakra forming over him.

"Not bad kid... let's see how you handle sword No.8" B proclaimed, as his cloak formed over him, one tail and a pair of horns among it. And the ranked kill seeker could feel the raw demonic power in it, leaving no doubt Yoko wasn't kidding when she said her sister was almost as strong as she is, and judging by the shape of the chakra, made sense why taking on B was like facing an angry bull. One that was charging at him right now!

"SHIT!" He cursed, just barely jumping out of the way.

It didn't take those copycat eyes to have to read B's movements in this state, straightforward like a bullet and easy to dodge as long as you had the right reflexes. However before he could even have time to reflect and start planning out any moves, he found the raging Cloud demon host coming at him in the air, ready to take his head off with a lariat. He only just in time manages to hold up Punisher to block the blow as it made contact.

But the force and impact coming off it sent him flying, making him lose his grip on his katana. As his body neared the ground, time seemed to go into slow motion, as he saw Punisher crack and shatter, sheath, guard and all, from the force of both the lariat and the demonic chakra flowing around the arm that delivered it, before resuming as he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, B landing after him, the force of his landing caused his swords to shoot out of the ground, all spinning up and around before landing back to him, resuming his bizarre yet effective stance, now complete with the 8th secret blade out in play.

"Looks like you're down one weapon..." B stated, as if he were making small talk. Then again, wasn't uncommon in this kind of situation to do so, Naruto certainly thought so anyway, as he got up and dusted himself off before assuming a stance of his own.

"Maybe so, but still got my own hands and feet" the rising assassin snarled. But inside, his thoughts were a different story, as he weighed his options. Here he was, exhausted, Punisher destroyed thereby leaving him with no weapon, while his opponent on the other hand was a fellow Jinchuuriki (host to his own demon's sister, the second strongest tailed beast), who was armed to the friggin' teeth. Was he in deep? Quote Robert Evans, you bet your ass he was. On the other hand, going close quarters with those options in mind? Well he just knew the execs and fans in Deathwatch would go nuts for this. _'What the hell, let's bring it on'_ he thought, as he charged at B before he could start going all human buzzsaw once again.

What soon followed to some would look like the last act of a desperate man. To some it'd be the act of a badass looking to go out in style, which in this case it was, as the foxy Jinchuuriki and rising kill-seeker among the UAA's ranked assassin's proceeded to get in close with his opponent, proceeding to being a clash of fists and feet against 7 swords and the power of the 8 tails. B certainly didn't seem to complain, hell, he found he was starting to respect this insane bastard for even having the balls to do something like this. Needless to say, a back and forth exchange of blows began, B of course having the edge in terms of power and experience, especially as his unpredictable juggling of his swords, along with his own powerful punches was starting to take effect, backed by the burning power of the cloak of demonic chakra he had around himself. Fists flew, bruises gathered, bones trembled, blades cut, blood spilt and neither demon hosts were giving an inch.

A right hook to the face, a left under the jaw, a kick to the ribs, neither one was making any effort or attempt to block or even dodge, save Naruto when it came to B's swords, just barely avoiding small nicks and scratches, while his outfit only got a few here and there. It was like a choreographed ballet of violence and brutality, one that was starting to take its toll on the 44th ranked killer, as the blood loss and impact of blows started taking its toll, and before he even knew it found himself to push away by another elbow to the torso from B, who assumed a stance that reminded him of Akira for some reason. That reminder became clear when B's arm suddenly morphed and mutated into a freaking looking octopus tentacle, which shot out like a snake about to strike, as it wrapped itself around him, just as he barely kept his arms from being ensnared.

"Fun as this has been kid, I'm afraid this is the part where I gotta finish it..." B said, he started reeling him in, kicking one of his swords up into his still human and free hand. It was all too clear how he was going end him, here and now.

'_If there is a God for killers, now would be a good time for him to deliver a freaking miracle'_ Naruto snarled in his head, while also wondering if this is when his life would start flashing before his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, CATCH!"

Naruto was never happier to hear that meowing voice when he turned his head to see Ichi arriving, throwing something at him. Slipping one arm out of the tentacle the blond 44th assassin was quite pleased when he felt a familiar shape taking some of his chakra to have a form and let out a small smile and a chuckle.

*Squelch!*

B soon not only looked angry and pained, but had to fight to stand on his feet after losing his tentacle. It hurt a lot to lose a limb like that, especially if it was made from a part of your life energy "**Bee-kun! Are you ok, my child?**" the worried Hachibi asked her host with the tone a mother would have if her son had gotten hurt. She had grown attached to the man and saw him as her son, a son she always wanted, someone kind and full of energy… though she really wanted him to re-think his rapping career. B however nodded to his mother figure '_Yeah, mom, but this kid is something else, I could just tell before even fighting him_'

He saw in shock and slight fear as Naruto was free and now holding TWO new swords. They were samurai sabers, long straight swords with a five foot long blade with a pitch black handle and no guard, the sheaths of the weapons were at Naruto's feet as he had easily drawn them the instant they reached his hands. But the blades were not made of metal, they were made of chakra, but unlike the Punisher's chakra blade this one was more solid, more realistic and it didn't even him, these blades acted more like real blades and the foxy assassin could even see their sharp edge and the wind chakra of his elemental affinity making them even sharper…

"Ichi…" Naruto whispered to his rep, who turned to him with a prideful smile "I love them" he said with a cheeky grin as he twirled them a bit, feeling their balance and weight "Remarkable craftsmanship as usual, these babies are as light as feathers and I can move them so freely… it's like I'm using real wind in my hands"

"Aren't I awesome, nya…?" the cat man asked a bit cockily "Ya know that when I made the Punisher I would make something better, by the way, what happened to my first baby?"

"Um… well…" Naruto began, trying to avoid looking at the remains of his first chakra katana… but when Ichi caught sight of it he broke down.

"Nyaaaaaa! My poor Punisher!" Ichi said as tears flowed down his shut eyes like mini-waterfalls, running to his poor 'baby' before hugging its remains and crying some more "I made it with a lot of love with the dream of making it one of my best weapons! Nyyyyaaahhhaaahhh!"

"Um…" B began to say, wanting to apologize with the poor cat… but Ichi instantly turned to him with an enraged expression.

Ichi had popped both of his eyes open, having his golden slit orbs blaring a hateful glare directed at the large Cloud shinobi before he turned to Naruto "Naruto-kun, go for it! Make it hurt! Show this jackass who's the pimp around here with a pimp slap to show him not to mess with my babies!"

**(Play No More Heroes OST – It's kill or be killed)**

And so a new fight began in a whole different level. B got into his stance and Naruto took a new one for his new two-sword style, the blade on his right hand up and at his forehead's height in order to protect him from upper attacks while the left sword was at his side if a horizontal slash came around. B could easily tell by how his stance and style had changed that Naruto was in a whole new level of swordsmanship, as if this style suited him better.

Suffice to say, B knew he should spend less time thinking and more time acting, which he did by reforming his right arm back to normal and swiftly gathered all his swords back, resuming his bizarrely effective stance and charging right back into his human buzzsaw/spinning top combination, though was puzzled by Naruto still standing his ground. Whatever queries he would have had about the ranked killer's mindset was quickly answered as their sets of blades met in a power struggle. What followed once again was the air between the 2 demon hosts lighting up and shaking from the force of blades clashing. Sparks flew, shockwaves scattered, causing the ground below and between them to once again start gaining battle scars in the form of craters and sword cuts, Naruto's cuts indicated by their sheer sharp smoothness and a wisp of smoke-like red chakra.

"NYA! Go Naruto! Avenge my baby, nya!" Ichi cheered on, his child and cat-like enthusiasm showing a complete 180 to the absolute anger he was displaying before, though it was still there slightly. Strangely to the casual observer, one would wonder why he wasn't hightailing it out of there, but quite frankly they didn't really know the cat man at all as they were already getting the fuck away.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya" Naruto replied good naturedly to his handler, really starting to love his new swords.

He seriously needed to give them names ASAP, just wasn't right to not have swords without names. Of course, that would be after he managed to beat this guy. Who was of course finding that Naruto's twin swords not only looked like solid blades, they sure as hell were as strong, stronger even. Well, it helps of course that the lovely vixen in him was providing some of her own chakra into them. And as B was about to find out, that wasn't the only thing making these babies have a real edge, as to his opponent's surprise he started backpedalling away, before switching his swords into a reverse grip, as if putting them back into their sheaths.

"Oooh, he about to bust a 2 sword move Nya!" Ichi said, his "ears" twitching at the excitement of what he might witness.

_'Ah! What the hell…_' B figured in his head.

Despite his confusion, B wasn't going to hesitate, this time throwing his swords into the air as he charged at the foxy assassin, with likely either a lariat or another elbow to the midsection. However, he suddenly found himself stopping, Gyuki screaming a warning in his head and his instincts screaming danger as Naruto swung his 2 swords in a lightning fast motion, sending 2 cutting shockwaves. One went right for his 7 swords up in the air, causing all but 2 of them to shatter from the force of the blow, their remaining brothers falling back down to earth. The second wave was coming right at B, who just barely managed to duck, only his chakra tail getting nicked, reforming the ineffective damage. Before the Cloud demon host could even start reflecting on what the hell had just happened, he found the 44th ranked killer coming at him, both swords set to slash his torso, at least to cause a lot of pain and not death. And quicker than the eyes could see...

*KLANG!*

"Another one for the body toll, God rest this poor soul, nya.." Ichi mocked-prayed with his head down and his eyes closed, only to realize the sound was of blades clashing, not the sounds of a poor sap getting butchered, and a strange tazer like noise, so he peeked one eye open to see what had happened. To his surprise, he found B had just managed to keep Naruto from making contact with his new swords by grabbing his last 2 swords to block them, the blades crackling with lightning.

"Guess I'm not the only one who knows that trick, huh?" Naruto queried, rather impressed B had managed to counter so quickly, the wind chakra he'd infused into his blades only causing B to get some cuts and scratches their clash's shockwave, said injuries healing in seconds.

"Considering what you pulled, you learn to recognize the signs..." B replied, figuring he needed to wrap this fight up before he wound up in a body-bag. Seems it was about time to start cutting loose and let Gyuki out to play. Overkill it might seem, but given who he was dealing with.

"Well, much as I'd like to trade notes and get to know my vixen's sibling..." Naruto stated, B puzzled by what he meant. "'I'm afraid I gotta cut this short before either of us goes overboard!" he finished, putting emphasis via suddenly swinging and jabbing his swords into the ground, using them as leverage to leap up and plant a front dropkick right to Bs chest, causing him to stagger from the force of the blow, before reaching forward midair to grab his head and spin around, nailing a 619 style move, then keeping and planting his head into the ground with a tornado DDT, HARD!

"Go for the pin!" Ichi yelled, his anger at his baby's destruction forgotten now in his enthusiasm growing at seeing his client go for the win.

"And for the finale..." the ranked kill-seeker quipped, grabbing B's arms in a Full-Nelson and with a major show of strength, heaved him up into a dragon suplex, then eased out of his bridge position to stand, turn then wrap arms around the upside down Cloud Jinchuuriki's waist, and jump up into a spinning pile driver, landing hard enough to cause a slight quake and the ground under them to gain a spider web of cracks.

B, who had just gotten a major hit to his brain, slowly closed his eyes behind his shades, muttering "Nice moves" as a praise to the guy who beat him.

**Victor: Namikaze Naruto**

"WOOOOO! Atta boy, nya! You did it! Winner and champion, nya!" Ichi proclaimed, arms waving excitedly along with his "ears".

"I-Impossible!" shouted the redhead from the Cloud trio that had put him in this mess as she and her team had finally gotten up.

"H-He beat B-sensei" the boy with the sucker gasped in disbelief with his candy almost falling from his mouth in shock.

The blonde busty beauty was silent but equally as shocked as her team.

Naruto then motioned for Ichi to approach him, then pointed a finger to them with a calmer expression, beating the shit out of someone and getting the shit beaten out of you was a good way to lose anger and replace it with exhaustion and just mild annoyance. He spoke with words that showed his mood "Ok, you three and I will have a nice chat, thankfully here's my rep to explain this whole mess. And be damn thankful I didn't mean to kill anyone"

For some reason, Ichi felt that this day would be a very busy one.

XXXXXX

However, deep in a dark temple, seven figures stood watching Naruto's previous match with Death Metal, all of them deep in thought, one wanting his head, the others wanting to use him as their way to godhood.

After all, their 'emptiness' would make them more powerful than a simple boy.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap, baby! Now, thank my friend and BETA sketchfan for the badass fights between Naruto and B, the guy's a real pal! Now, here's some info for you guys:**

UAA's weaponry

Blacksmith: Nekogami Ichi

Talents: Make bladed weapons, special seals for weaponry storage and special chakra katanas. Said chakra katanas sadly can only be wielded by an Uzumaki since their clan bloodline is a special chakra capable of taking a physical and even solid form, any other normal chakra, even demonic in the case of the Tailed Beasts, would get nothing out of the handle due to their instability and because Uzumaki chakra is very abundant due to the clan's ridiculously huge chakra reserves, Jinchuuriki or not.

Current works:

-**Punisher**: A single katana with a blade made of pure raw chakra of the Uzumaki bloodline, which allows it to have its resistance but not a very solid form. Mr. Nekogami had done endless research for ways to make its blade better for the future

Wielder: Namikaze Naruto.

State: Currently in need of repairs. One a side note: it may be upgraded in the future by its creator, Nekogami Ichi.

-**Mina and Nina**: Dual daito made by Nekogami Ichi with a more solid blade than their predecessor the Punisher. They are also prototypes and need some test runs, but otherwise they're fully operational and ready to cut. It is safe to think Mr. Nekogami might improve them in the future as his own way to break his limits

Wielder: Namikaze Naruto.

State: Operational.

-**Fear and Pain**: Dual gauntlets with special medical needles connected to their creator's fingers in order to use his bloodline, his Artificial Blood, as a direct weapon to torture opponents. As short range weapons they fit Mr. Nekogami's personality with his sadistic nature and that need to make people suffer when they deserve it

Wielder: Nekogami Ichi.

State: Operational.

-**Tora Twins**: Dual clawed gauntlets made for CQC and also perfect replacements for knives when someone wants to slice salami. Designed by their own wielder they're fast and dangerous as her

Wielder: Luna Toraneko

State: Currently in need of repairs and in Nekogami Ichi's hands

**And once again a thanks to sketchfan for being not only my best reader but a good pal, hope you liked the weaponry section, sketch.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING, thus I will kick ass for the sake of making a good story

**XXXXXX**

Death's better than facing me

"This should be fun"

Naruto mumbled to himself as he stood before the gates of Cloud, again. He still remembered what Ichi told him about this new challenge that the executives of Shock TV 86, and thus the UAA, wanted him to do due to his rising popularity. But still, this was the Blood Road; meaning there'd be a LOT of blood on his way. He could only let out a sigh and look at the ear device his rep gave him before telling him to stand out of Cloud. It was a small ear piece to listen to the one sponsoring and leading him in this mess… his master Danzo.

Putting the device on his ear he called the old war hawk "Danzo, do you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear, boy_" the man replied and Naruto could swear he had on a sadistic smile. The blond had always seen that smile - as rare as it was for it to appear on someone like Danzo - on the elder man several times when the kid was about to kill big preys "_Remember, everyone is watching you, do not disgrace yourself by failing. This is no mission; however, your greatest failure in here will be death in a fight to make sure you're different than most men. What a pity would it be to die like that, wouldn't it?_"

Naruto nodded, he felt a speech coming in the future so he decided to go with it since he would have some time while killing any sucker who was stupid enough to go behind his head "Any tips you'd like to give?"

Danzo chuckled darkly "_Why would I need to give you tips? You know your task full well, boy: to kill and destroy anything and anyone in a ten mile radius around you if they dare to step in your path_"

The blond nodded again, and noted the gates opening for the newest Deathwatch show "Let's get on with the show then"

He stepped forward with his new clothes, since his former duds had pretty much been kissed goodbye when he knew he was about to fight his fellow Jinchuuriki. He still remembered how mad the Raikage was at the trio of genins who got him in this mess, he swore A's veins were about to shot out of his throat as he yelled at them, heck, Samui, the silent cutie, even flinched, even if that seemed very unlike someone as cold as her. So, she and her team had been forced to apologize, which they did wholeheartedly since it was their mess, and then buy the kill seek some new duds, which they kindly accepted to do to earn his forgiveness, though he had none to give, if they thought he was of Akatsuki and did all that to protect their master, a fellow Jinchuuriki of his, then he couldn't be mad at them.

Thus here he was now, wearing an orange open hoodie like his very first minus the Uzumaki clan's spiral on the back, having instead of the red symbol a black Jolly Roger in a sort of Heavy Metal version: a demonic skull without the lower jaw, sharp and long canines, two wrenches crisscrossing it inside with their ends coming out of the top of the skull and all of this was inside in a chain encircling all of this (Yeah, Jack Cayman's symbol from the Mad World game). He had his old pair of baggy black kung fu pants and black muscle shirt, though now with black shinobi sandals. Though around his waist was a blood red sash keeping both Mina and Nina, his new dual chakra sabers, close to him.

And here he was, standing in the middle of a remodeled Cloud, several fences covered in spikes and razor sharp blades all around, death traps well hidden as either dumpsters, normal doors and even stands of any sort laid here and there, making this place a museum of pain, torture and death.

The killer's kind of place.

He heard Danzo chuckle again "_Like it, boy? We of the UAA and Shock TV… we may be old and new news respectively, but our game, no, call it a sport… oh, that's something that has existed even before you were born… before even the myths and legends we've all heard of were born_" Naruto knew he would have gotten this speech sooner or later, but decided to pay some attention to it as he unsheathed Mina, holding the saber in both hands like he did with the Punisher, which was currently being taken care at Ichi's blacksmith post in ROOT.

However, he felt the need to lighten the mood with a joke, a bad joke "Seems like a game as old as you by what you say" he said as sometimes bad jokes were needed.

Danzo chuckled again, darkly regardless of the jab to his age "_No, believe it or not, this game is even much older than me. You ever heard of men being equals, boy? That is THE true myth in this world, keep that in mind since this world we live in never has equal men, there's just those that fight and those who don't. That's the oldest game of them all: killing. Men have killed for ages, regardless of their reasons, and now here we have it as a true sport at its very best, and it seems your playmates have arrived_"

Finally the mercs, bandits and random thugs who wanted a shot at being in the Big Top began to appear, Naruto smirking as he replied to Danzo "So, I guess I fit the first category, huh?"

Danzo's chuckle turned darker "_Indeed, boy, now go and kill those on your path_"

Naruto smirked evilly "No need to tell me twice" and suddenly his face turned cold, his business mode was on "You all have a date with the Reaper, I'd hate if you missed it" he said in his unnaturally cold voice, gaining the desired effect of fear from his soon to be victims before he dashed at them.

(Namikaze manor)

Hinata and Satsuki, now in the large living room and before the plasma TV, watched with hardly beating hearts as their future husband entered his next fight. Beside them was their new addition to their unusual family, Haku, wearing the same pink kimono she had when talking to Naruto in the forest… she now had grown attached to it. Hinata held her hands up in a prayer, hoping nothing but the best for her true love. Satsuki, while trying to keep her tough look, also wished for him the best, not wanting HER idiot hurt. Haku also wanted to see him once again in order to at least thank him properly for saving her.

Along them, and for support, were the other clan heirs, the clan heirs' parents and in Tsuki's case also her elder sister, Hinata's father and sister and Satsuki's mother. Every clan head was looking at Naruto intently wondering how he could have deceived them, but remembering who his parents were they knew looks meant jack. The clan heirs also had thoughts of their own:

Shikamaru – _Meeting him for so long and still knowing jack from him, this guy is just either trying to annoy most of his enemies… or just loves being troublesome_

Shino – _This might show me what kind of man Naruto-san is… however, he still defies logic, even someone like him with his mind state existing defies anything reasonable_

Chouji – _Naruto, can't believe he is this guy, he was always a swell guy, even letting me eat some of his food, I know he's still good, but this guy is someone I will not fight_

Ino – _So this is Naruto's true self… it's very scary, but I always thought he was sweet and kind… thinking about that, he was always nice to me and very sweet too, even if I was mean to him_

(Cloud's hotel suite)

Ichi sat in bed near Zabuza, the demonic man ready to leave when the kid in the TV before him was done killing, accompany the cat man to his business with the current leader of the rebellion and help said leader against the Bloodline Purge. But for now, he was chilling with a couple of beers at hand as they waited for Naruto to get on with the show, as a swordsman he loved swordfights and seeing this kid fight on the bridge let him wanting to see more.

(Raikage's office)

A, Bee and his team, and Yugito were standing before the large TV screen he had installed for this kind of entertainment, looking at his little brother with stern eyes as well as Bee's team.

"You four are lucky this kid didn't mean to kill you" he said, but then sighed heavily "Though I can't blame you for underestimating him… I never thought I'd see someone that strong without using FULLY a Tailed Beast's power" it was true, while Naruto did use his vixen's chakra, he wasn't exploiting it, just used enough to make his swords sturdier and capable to resist more Bee's attacks, who had used his famous – or infamous according to how you may look at it – 'eighth blade' against Naruto, who had only used his skills in the fight.

Bee nodded "But I could see from his powerful eyes, he had the will to break the ice!"

*WHAM!*

A's fist and Yugito's heel connected with the now unconscious rapping fanatic's head, before the latter turned to her Kage with a questioning look "Why have I been called here, A-sama? This has nothing to do with me since I didn't step to fight this kid" "**Oh, come on, kitty. You know you need some fun every once in a while, and this 'kit' as my big sis would call him seems more than fun**" the blonde shook her head off her tailed beast's words and asked again "So, why should I even be interested in all of this?" "**You seriously need to get laid, badly**" '_Shut up, you pussy_'

A couldn't hold a smile as he talked to the blonde who was turning in order to hide her blush "This kid's gonna do you a favor… you can thank a fellow cat for that" he said, muttering the last part to himself as everyone gave him a raised eyebrow. Noting their questioning stares he growled "Just wait for when he's done, I want it to be a surprise"

Both female Tailed Beasts spoke to their Jinchuuriki at the same time "**Knowing Yoko-nee, her tastes in strong guys and her new kit's looks and strength I can tell we'll be surprised, after all she'd NEVER give any of her juice to a weakling**" A cringed a bit at those words and the memories of the wrestling moves he was hit with while Yugito now felt a bit more interest, knowing first hand getting along with a Tailed Beast was no walk in the park.

They all nodded, though not knowing that both him and Bee had bigger things planned for the three genin and the latter's fellow Jinchuuriki in the future concerning the foxy assassin. If this one boy was this strong but knew who his real enemies were and he killed the kind of people A hated… the Raikage and his little brother would be more than happy to help the killer, pride as a Kage be damned. If this boy was this strong and managed not only to succeed but also get rid of A's itch in the council meetings… yep, pride be damned.

(Leaf's hotel deluxe suite)

Once again, with sword nearby, Shinobu sat before the tube, intent on watching the one killer she was after. She had recently gotten out of a bath, and with her hurries to see the show hadn't bothered to dress up properly, thus she was only in a pair of black thigh high socks, matching risqué panties and a towel on her shoulders, covering her breasts. Beside her was a tray with her lunch and the head of the guy who brought it in before he tried to hit on her due to her lack of clothing. Since he considered her to be a whore who slept with some rich guy he thought was in here he tried some stupid lines and promises of a pay he'd never give… thus his head rolled, just after his testicles hit the floor when she sliced them off

Lesson of the day: don't hit on a hit-woman, they hit back and you'll be sorry as they kill you five times before you hit the floor.

(Cloud's Shock TV 86's station)

Anko and Akane were beaming to the cameras, the letter motioning to the image of the blond in a screen behind them "This is Cloud!" she cheered.

"And I bet it's your cloud nine with all the blood that Naruto-kun is about to deliver!" Akane cheered too as the game began.

"Damn right it is!" the snake mistress cheered as she looked at the cameras "Two of the toughest fuckers out there in this world and one guy coming for their heads in order to do some good old divisions to their body parts!"

Akane suddenly got angry "Hey, no one said there'd be math!" she complained while looking at her purple haired friend.

Anko rose an eyebrow "Not fond of it, are ya?"

Akane nodded with her slightly muscular arms crossed "I blame our schools"

(Back with Naruto)

Mina in hand, Nina resting for whatever quick draw he may need, Naruto ran at the first enemies before him. However, unlike his first time charging to enemies, those being Luna's band the Crazy Fangs, these guys were… different. They were dressed and armed differently regardless of the random muscle bound punks around. They each had weaponry enough to make a platoon of trained marines run for their mommies and each had a suit much more expensive than any office a Kage could buy. They had three pieces suits, all black and with fancy ties, stylish shades, haircuts and large and very expensive overcoats hanging from their shoulders like capes, and on their waists were a katana and a wakizashi, showing they fought like samurai but also what they were.

"Yakuza?" Naruto asked himself out loud, but he was not alone.

"_Ah, seems we have some professionals around_" he heard Danzo's voice chuckling and he could already see him smirking "_These guys here are either trying to show off their class or compensate their lack of power with looks, see for yourself what kind they are_"

(Play Mad World OST – It's A Mad World)

The first to approach Naruto was one of the yakuza, both hands in his swords as he dashed at the blond. In one instant the man in the fine suit drew both swords and swung them down on… thin air? He then heard a click behind him and turned to see the blond he had tried to kill sheathing his swords… only that the blond was starting to, for ridiculous as it sounded, split apart!

The yakuza saw now not only how Naruto was splitting in two, but also how both halves were falling down… just like the rest of the world, as a big black void was in between his eyes… It only hit the killer that he had died when his bisected body hit the ground, one half away from the other.

"_See, Akane-chan? That's how you divide a sucker in two_" Anko hollered.

"_I still blame our schools_" Akane groaned but looked at the blond swordsman with a smile.

Anko grinned at her redhead Inuzuka friend "_Suck_ _it, girlfriend! I wanna see Foxy making equations out of these guys with all of the results being a big, fat, egg shaped zero_!"

Akane raised a brow "_Hey, I thought I was the one with the lines_"

Naruto smirked at the hosts' jokes as he sidestepped a thug that attempted to bash his brains in with a sledgehammer, those girls actually cracked him up. Then the foxy killer grabbed the thug by his dirty jacket's collar, lifting him up a few feet from the ground before spinning around and throw him at several other thugs, all of them sent flying into a garbage dumpster, their legs or torsos standing out… before the dumpster brutally closed upon them, easily cutting them in halves with a great ease in just an instant.

"_Ah, what a better way to throw the trash away!_" Anko cheered.

"_A bit messy to clean but still one of my favorites_" Akane agreed.

Naruto however heard an amused chuckled from the earpiece before Danzo spoke "_Well done, boy! That is how you keep your fans happy_" he said before more mercs and yakuza began to surround the blond. The old war hawk chuckled again "_Now, try to keep those fans happy, boy_"

"I aim to please" the blond said as he charged his enemies.

"LEEEEEROOOOOY JEEEEENKIIIIIINS!" one of the yakuza roared like a battle cry, carrying both swords up which he swung down towards the blond kill seeker's head.

The Jinchuuriki however didn't take out his swords, instead he side-stepped, spinning on his toes, before grabbing the yakuza's neck via an improvised lariat, keeping him in a headlock. Spinning on his feet once again, dragging the assassin hopeful with him, Naruto made it so the yakuza lost his balance, before grabbing his wobbly legs with his free arm and carry the man onto his shoulders, the yakuza now with his back on the killer's shoulders. With the grip he had on his neck and legs the blond then lowered both arms, bending the yakuza's back painfully before the foxy assassin threw himself backwards with such strength a small crater was left where the stylishly dressed man laid unconscious.

As the others after his head took some step back out of caution the blond took out one of his new swords and, with one swift swing, the yakuza on the crater lost his head.

Akane cheered for her favorite blond "_Now that sucker ain't gonna give anyone head ever again, well done, Naruto-kun_!"

"_Yes! Moooooooorrreee…_*drool*" Anko, obviously, sang and began to drool.

"_Hey! This table's not cheap, you know?_" Akane said as she took a handkerchief and began whipping off the snake mistress's drool.

Naruto ran at the next yakuza, stabbing him with one sword, and then the other, then took out the one he stabbed him first while leaving the second still in the yakuza's torso and stabbed him once again, then took the second sword out and stabbed yet again. Repeating this process countless of times with the foxy killer's insane speed in swordsmanship made everyone see a blur of blue chakra aimed at the yakuza's now red shirt, and it was white five seconds ago.

Then Naruto finally sheathed both blades, and when the metallic click was heard when the sheath met the handle, the yakuza's lower torso was no more as it exploded in a gross firework like display of gore and blood before he fell down, though still alive as his upper half tried to reach and reattach what remained of him to his twitching legs… before blood loss claimed his life.

"_Oh fuck!_" Anko moaned, and the men listening to her could feel their pants tightening "_T-that was soooooo… oh fuck!_"

Akane sweat-dropped "_Anko-chan… are you having… an orga-_"

(Sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties. We'll be back in a few seconds – Shock TV 86)

Anko's voice was heard now "…_and I just wonder what those hands could do to my-_"

Akane interrupted her "_Anko-chan! We're on air once again!_" she said with a heavily forced smile and a huge sweat-drop… even if what Ichi and her did in bed traumatized Naruto, Anko's arousal… Akane shivered.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk, he was good!

But suddenly, when he stepped forward, a giant screen appeared out of the ground, just like the Gore Grinder (read chapter 4). An enormous plasma screen the size of a cinema's screen turned on as an image appeared… just like the blond fox boy's newest challenge as a classy jazzy and pimping song was playing on the background:

_Kitty Chopping_

In the screen stood a tall, dark skinned man with the definition of pimp all over him. He was as built as a bodybuilder, wore an open golden, sleeveless trench coat with black flames at the lower trim and a furry collar, a pimping golden hat with a golden feather atop, had a pimp cane for bashing hoes, wore matching golden metallic boxing gloves, pants and shoes and had a pair of rad shades with golden framing. He also had a blonde beard, may be bleached, and some tattoos (Yeah, the Black Baron - stop staring - in his clothes form Anarchy Reigns/Max Anarchy).

He stood before the very same place Naruto was looking at, behind this pimp and before Naruto were several holes at the sides of the streets, nearby traps all around served for either chopping or horrible maiming and in the holes shadows were moving.

The pimp then spoke "Yeah, yeah, yeah! You know who yours truly is! The Black Muthafuckin' Baron! Now stop staring, bitches!" he said with a loud laugh, enjoying his voice while walking with his pimp cane up, like a true pimp "Now, I'd tell y'all how to lay the money down, pimps, playas and pain purveyors, but that be a Black Baron trade secret… shit! Imma give you a hint, tho, cuz that's the kind of pimp I is! All you's gotta do now is go with your kitten, or whatever ho a pimp may have with 'em, and go with her fine ass to throw some muthafucka in those holes. Remember, this fuckers 'r as hungry as any ho this pimp's package has shocked and… hey, baby, what ya doing?"

The Baron asked that as a woman wearing a VERY revealing leather swimsuit that consisted only of leather strips that left little to nothing to the imagination, though with a LOT of spikes to keep hands away, with purple hair in a bowl haircut, lipstick of the same color and a pair of shades walked up to him. The obvious ho didn't say a word but just put her hand on the Baron's belt.

The Baron chuckled "Whoa, baby! Can't ya see Imma in the middle of a show, I can't give ya any of my muthafuckin' money now-WHOA!" he suddenly shouted as the ho lifted him with a lot of ease "Hey, hey, baby! You know I love ya and-"

The ho threw him to one of the holes, suddenly the Baron began to yell in pain as loud, beastly hungry yells were heard as parts of the man's body began to fly around as his body was being eaten alive… and as his last words, the pimp could only shout: "AWWWW HEEEEELLLL NAAAWWWW… my new coat…" he mumbled the last part as the beasts were done eating him.

Naruto watched with a sweat drop as the ho dusted herself, did a pose to the camera with a smile as if she hadn't killed her pimp and then skipped sexily out of the camera's point of view. His mouth gaping, he could only mutter a low "What the fu-"

"_Ah, the Baron and Matilda, both famous in this world regardless of their antics_" the old war hawk said, and then added "_And don't' worry, he's still alive, he is no normal man after all_"

Naruto sighed "Well, the guy kinda cracked me up, but still… are all of us in the UAA and Deathwatch seriously THIS fucked up?"

"_**YES!**_" Anko, Akane and Danzo answered in unison.

The blond sighed "Well, better get this done now, I got a fight to get over with"

"Oh, believe me, handsome, I wanna see you fighting"

Naruto's body tensed, for the first time in his life he felt a chilly sensation in his spine. He slowly turned… and found her! Luna Toraneko! Smiling sadistically at him… and wearing different clothes, thought as revealing as the first... well, actually even MORE revealing than the first set of clothes Naruto saw her with: a pair of black shorts so small that made walking in her panties much better than wearing those and a black training bra the kind female boxers use when sparing… only that this bra still revealed the lower half of her breasts like her previous outfit.

And, while this image would have made men happy, Naruto knew looks could kill, this chick being the best example… and she was also once again armed with cat claws, but these were different. While having the same gauntlets as her previous ones, the claws were made to look as replicas of a Predator's claws: jagged saw-like blades ready to rip apart rather than cut an enemy's flesh (Look any Predator movie to see them).

In one second the blond had both swords inches from the twisted cat girl's throat… surprisingly though, she wasn't giving him any fight, thus why he didn't kill her. So, seeing and sensing the lack of craziness on her face and the aura of bloodlust in her respectively, the blond asked "What are you doing here?"

"Serving as yer partner, nya…"

(Cloud's hotel suite)

Zabuza stared at the tube, then at the empty seat which had been occupied a second ago, then back at the tube, confused "How did he… Oh, why do I care? If he does what I heard from that blond to that redhead Inuzuka I shouldn't be surprised of much about this cat"

(Back in the Kitty Chopping)

Ichi smiled his lazy smile as Luna approached Naruto and then… bowed?

"Oh, and she wants to be with ya, nya…" the cat man added with a smile.

"Wha…" was all Naruto's mind could intelligently say at this confusing moment. Ichi gave him a paper, which he read… then blinked, read again, rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things and after a third reading her turned to look at Luna, confusion all over his face as he looked at the redhead, dark skinned, buff bombshell with the most ridiculous question he never thought anyone would EVER make in his life:

"You… want to be put down… as my pet?"

Luna used her right hand to 'paw' at him playfully with a sly smirk "I can live whenever you want me to, handsome, so long as you get to use me as you want like when you beat me so hard in our fight…" she moaned in such a tone that even the ones behind Shock TV 86 were having a lot of thinking about once again censoring the show due to her… her obvious arousal… yeah, she was that horny. At least she wasn't having any sexual climaxes like the snake mistress did moments ago.

Naruto, while not having anything against getting laid with a hot chick who truly wanted it from him, truthfully and with no regrets, was still taking cautions since not too long ago she had tried to kill him, and she had enjoyed it like she was enjoying being with him now. That and he knew that after her 'hug' in their battle both of his main wives had some things to say to the crazed cat girl, and true to this everyone in the blond killer's manor were backing away from both girls leaking KI.

Ichi then took a microphone and spoke into it "The UAA can allow a lot if both parties are happy with it and it doesn't hurts us economically or dirties our image as a kind of serious organization"

"Kind of serious?" the blond echoed.

"You just admitted yourself we ALL are fucked up, nya…" Ichi replied with a large smile as his 'ears' twitched merrily, before he began to explain "So, you just beat this chick and she wants to be with the man who managed to kick her ass. Yes, Naruto-kun, you are that badass, nya… Oh, and no worries, she promised she in no way would hurt ya or yer loved ones"

Naruto gave a raised eyebrow to the maniacal girl, who smirked and 'pawed' at him once again "Handsome, just let me be with ya and I promise you to be your best pet ever…"

The blond could only sigh and look at Ichi "You knew about this, right?"

"Guilty as charged, BUT she kind of forced her way in, nya..." Ichi lifted his cloak and showed several scratches on his scrawny torso "Anyways, we are allowing this so long as she ain't fighting your opponents and limits herself just to this and the next challenge, nya..."

The blond turned to Luna once again "You'll behave?" she gave a purr with a smile, him taking it more as a yes than a no sighed and took out both blades "Ok, I want heads to roll, but if you slow me down in the slightest or go out of the rules set by Ichi, I **am** leaving you behind"

Luna purred happily at him "Handsome, after the beating you gave me I'd be very sorry to disappoint ya"

Between looking at his ever eccentric representative, and the sensual sadist who seemed totally into him and digesting all this, the rising rookie of the UAA could only come to one conclusion "Ah, what the hell?" he shrugged, hefting his twin katanas as he got into his stance "Call me crazy myself, but I can't deny this'll be interesting...just try not to take too many of mine, it's a matter of principle, you know?" he remarked.

Luna could only widen that likely trademark grin of hers, as she took to doing some basic stretches to warm-up. Said warm-up being picked up by quite a few cameras, as this feline fighter was displaying some major flexibility that left as little to the imagination as her wardrobe did "Mmm, no worries, handsome, whatever you say" she purred, licking her lips sensually as she blew a kiss his way "A good pet always listens and obeys... but if I'm bad by all means please feel free to punish me for being a bad kitty" She quipped, as she finished stretches before getting up and standing alongside him, assuming her own stance, like a jungle cat ready to pounce. Never let it be said her remark's meaning didn't fly over the proclaimed Kitsune King's head, or that of those present/watching.

Hinata and Satsuki – _Must… KILL!_

Haku – _Wow… she… she really is straightforward_

Shinobu – _Hussy…_

Tsuki – _Gotta hand it to her, for a cat she's got guts_

Ino – _While her fashion sense is a bit disturbing, it's nice to see a real kunoichi… but still disturbing_

Hana – _Is this Naruto kid my little sis is after really that dominant?_

Tsume – _Whoa, to beat her and have her like that… this kid's truly an alpha_

Anko – _Well, I feel a kindred spirit in that gal_

Akane – _Ah, I remember teasing Ichi that way in our first date… who knew my kitty and this gal would be as submissive_

Ichi – _I wanna say that to my queen after this is over, nya…_

Males (Yes, as in all the other guys watching, even the stoic ones) – _Lucky son of a bi…_

"Please, I wouldn't go that far" Naruto sighed, his emotional discipline in ROOT not allowing him to freak out. But he did enjoy the words '_I just know Hinata and Satsuki will have a lot to say when this is over…_' he thought in a bit of dread. "**Or maybe they wouldn't mind so long as you keep it clear they're your main girls… and it'd be fun to see how they'd act controlling this kitten to prove they're first and no one else**"

Ok, Yoko's playful teasing was certainly not helping. The blond sighed again, thanking his ROOT training allowing him not to do anything embarrassing, at least those heavy beatings gave him a strong mind that could easily overcome lust, something not a lot of people could do.

But he would still need to blow up some steam; he may control his mind perfectly but that teasing and the idea Yoko gave him… he could feel his pants getting tighter. Hey, he is a man and still human, though able to ignore his lust unlike a GREAT majority. Luna saw no reaction on his face and was about to pout, but when she lowered her eyes to his crotch… now she wanted to finish this Blood Road quickly to get to know her new master a LOT better.

"Neow let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Ichi interrupted, likely to break the thick air of sensual tension and awkwardness, as a countdown clock began on a screen behind him. With each second ticking saw the street start to flood with hoards of kill-seekers, the usual rank-less thugs and mercs that make their way into Deathwatch to either be ranked, or serve as one of the ranked fighters' underlings. This batch was a real oddity of misfits.

One third composed of what could only be considered rejects from Escape from New York and L.A and Roadwarrior, a veritable swarm of muscle-headed street punks decked in bandanas, goggles, hockey masks and pads and helmets, some brandishing pipes, crowbars, bats, and even a chainsaw. Another third consisted of the same stylishly dressed yakuza who he had fought before. But now they seemed to have reinforcements as the last third had stern expressions, visible tattoos, hairstyles shifting between clean cut to shaved or bald and instead of the pressed suits that screamed yakuza they wore traditional japanese clothing that now screamed _traditional_ yakuza. And unlike their thuggish counterparts and the other obviously lowly ranked yakuza soldiers, they had sportish and custom made wakizashis and katanas. No doubt these guys had some skill unlike the lower yakuza.

"Well..." Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the prospect of a challenge "This oughta be fun"

"Oh, just seeing you all like this..." Luna purred, licking her lips again, XXX-rated thoughts going through her mind as the timer neared zero, the voices of Akane and Anko just kicking in, once again to perform their duties as the voices of Deathwatch.

(Play Mad World OST – Ain't that funny)

"This is a _GOOD DAY for you all pain purveyors! And we're always here to call the shots on the mayhem that this challenge unfolds_!" came the voice of Ichi's Queen, her trademark professionalism and excitement as announcer kicking in after these new events made her relax after Anko's sexual high state.

"_Damn straight, considering us and the big wigs are still kicking a fuss over missing a chance to call Foxy's little unsanctioned bout with that Bee guy_" quipped the one and only sexy snake mistress herself, the sour tone of her voice very clear in how disappointed she was about that.

"_Well then we'd best make up for it with this doozy of a bloodbath challenge, Kitty Chopping_!" Akane declared as the timer reached zero, the bell ringing for the mayhem to begin, as the unexpected tag team of the rookie killer and the vicious tigress charged, their hoard of enemies doing the same.

"_And if that demo was anything to go by, oooooooh so much bloooood_!" Anko moaned, her rather clear arousal enough to once again have even the execs at Shock TV 86 wonder if they should censor yet again.

"_Riiiiight, no doubt it will also be interesting given our favorite rookie killer is tag-teaming with the former rank 45 herself, who not too long ago nearly gave him one kinky way to die_" Akane stated, as the makeshift duo went into the fray, Naruto clashing blades with a pair of Yakuza, as Luna leapt up into the air in an impressive display of acrobatics, while Naruto below clashed blades with 2 Yakuza thugs who seemed particularly gutsy, his chakra blades sparking as they grinded against their wakizashis.

"_AND_ _THEY'RE OFF! Come on, Foxy and Catwoman! Bring the pain!_" yelled Anko excitedly. And sure enough, as if hearing her wishes, Luna came down from her aerial twirling to land on one of the low level sucker's shoulders in a piggy back position. The dumb sap really liked the view from where he was standing, he should really have known better.

"Ah-ah, for HIS eyes only_.._." Luna coyly teased, as she leaned forward, hands out as her claws impaled the ground, her momentum taking her into an extended hand stand while in a major display of leg strength she sent the intelligently impaired missing link she had legs around flying with a backwards Hurracarana. The human baboon went flying before impacting into 3 of his fellow morons, who had the stupidity of standing right behind one of the holes.

"_And is it...? YES, IT'S GOOD! 4 in one folks_!" yelled Akane, as certainly the four thugs fell right below, their screams of agony and horror proceeding as they were maimed by whatever was in those pits, blood and body parts flying as a scoreboard took note of the tally. As this happened, Luna, still in her unique handstand, proceeded to display her flexibility by proceeding to bend and lash her legs out in several directions, nailing suckers in either the face of midsection, some blows even getting their family jewels, before flipping back onto her feet in an impressive crouch*

"_Damn, I think I'm starting to like this gal, but don't think Foxy's gonna wanna be behind her...or is he_?" Anko teasingly suggested; the innuendo just ripe off her tongue.

Suffice to say, Naruto certainly wasn't slouching, as it seemed the Yakuza were set on taking him, leaving their more thuggish counterparts to handle his unexpected partner. And they were proving to be a challenge, as the foxy kill-seeker was dealing with having to block, counter, parry and dodge swings of their blades, and was momentarily surprise when a barrage of kunais came flying at his head, which he tilted to the side, easily avoiding them and looking at the several traditionally clothed yakuza who undoubtedly had thrown those weapons. And while he kicked ass, he smiled at Anko's innuendo, he loved being this good at his job.

'_Well now, this got interesting..._' thought the demon host, before he kicked a few of the stylishly dressed hitmen out of his way, blades held at his side, gleaming as chakra seeped into their realistic sheen. "Give the devil my regards" he simply said, and with that badass proclamation started several quick draw style swings. The Yakuza henchman just barely took to using their blades to block and shield themselves from the cutting shockwaves, some getting nicks and scratches on their suits/kimonos and skin. Only for some to realize it too late when he stopped and planted his swords into the ground, grabbed one of them by the legs and started a giant swing style move.

"_It's like the song says, you spin me right round baby right round_..." Anko serenaded, as Naruto's little human merry go round started knocking some of the gangsters for a loop, some of them stumbling into the pits, becoming meals for the things down below.

"MAH SUIT!" the yakuza in the hole cried as the critters devoured him.

The others were not lucky as they fell victim to the traps. One fell in another one of those special dumpsters, his torso inside as his legs were now on the ground, twitching with whatever remained of life in them. Another got sent towards a wall covered in spikes, one of them protruding out of his gut as a fountain of blood flew out.

The last one then noted he just fell to a steel floor, and smiled as he got up "Hey, I'm alive, I'm fucking still ali-" *SMASH!* and the spiked ceiling atop him, which fell at the speed of a bullet, made his statement a complete lie when it lifted up, leaving several pieces of big chunks of meat where the yakuza once was and having others in its spikes.

"_Rule number 1 in this game: never think you're safe_" Akane said in a mock-scolding tone.

"_That's the way we roll here_" Anko agreed as she wept tears of joy, blushing like a schoolgirl at the sight, which creeped some people out.

And then the last yakuza, the one the blond had thrown, had fallen into the pit just after being used as a flying bowling ball against his comrades and making a strike… just before the beasts of whatever twisted side of the world the UAA and Shock TV 86 had brought started to happily devour him, making an artificial red rain fall around the blond, who had wisely taken a step back to avoid getting his new duds dirty, he planned to keep these… at least till the end of this Blood Road, his ranked fights easily ruined his clothes.

The foxy kill-seeker re-started his killer spree by grabbing his twin swords out from where he planted them, managing to block and start grinding chakra blade to metal blade with 2 yakuza, who judging by their faces were not taking kindly to their being humiliated. Not that he minded, nothing made a challenge like some royally pissed off killers.

While not too far, the misfit thugs were finding the blond assassin's partner for this occasion to be a nightmare to handle, as Luna made use of her speed and flexibility, her catlike grace backing a strength fitting of her body type, as well her new and improved claws, making the poor saps feel like they were fighting X-23, let alone Wolverine. Folks at home couldn't help but wince in particular as she jabbed the Ichi-improved Tora twins into one hapless thug's midsection, lifting him up over head as blood ran down the blade and showered her like rain.

"I could say I wasn't enjoying this...but then, I'd be LYIN!" the sadistic tigress exclaimed, as she retracted her claws, before performing a spinning axe kick into the guy's face as he fell, sending him flying into a pit, making him lunch for the beasts below.

She then proceeded to perform her own variation of the Inuzuka Tsuuga move, claws out as she shot forward like a dart, becoming a human tornado as she span around. The ranked killer wannabes in her path either got cut up like they were in blender, blood and body parts, or sent flying from the vortex of cuts generated by her spinning. Much like Naruto's giant swing, the human ragdolls either got sent into the pits or were unlucky enough to get in the deathtraps set in place. One in particular couldn't help but yell why in regards to someone setting up an electric fence version of the infamous Deathwatch trademark that was the rose bush spiked wall.

Made you wonder what kind of sadists came up with this stuff (Ichi sneezes).

"_Oh yeah, the cleanup crew's gonna be busy today after this_... _I remember when my kitten literally blew someone's mind with a lot of electricity, the bill in the Interrogation Department was huge, Ibiki almost had a heart attack_" Akane quipped, as she nervously glanced at her commentary partner, the sexy snake lady of the Leaf practically near orgasmic at the bloodshed they were witnessing _'Well, seems Luna's making one friend here already_' she couldn't help but think.

And in the midst of Luna's makeshift storm of gore, Naruto was having his handful with the Yakuza hitmen, the ones with the traditional clothing especially proving to be tenacious unlike the wannabe wannabe gangsters he fought before. But quite frankly he couldn't complain. _'What's the point in aiming for no.1 if it was gonna be easy?_' he thought, as he crossed his blades to block one hitman's own, before he sprung on the guy with a question "Care to scream?" He asked suddenly.

"What the hell are-AAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOH DEAR GOD!" the gangster's retort was interrupted as Naruto had taken one of his swords and jabbed into the guy's family jewels, the blazing chakra making him feel like a cattle being branded, his agony brief as the foxy killer swung his second sword, delivering a swift wind chakra charged slice, cleaving the guy and sending his upper torso flying. Oddly, he found he could see what his spine looked like, as he landed in a pit.

"I may disturb myself thinking this... but I enjoy doing that" Naruto quipped, just about to charge his next targets before feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders. He looked to see it was Luna, who was performing a handstand using him as leverage.

"Hey handsome, hold still a moment, ok?" Luna purred, winking at him as she had a sly smile on her face, confusing him slightly.

He certainly got his answer however when her batch of misfit targets were coming from all around, shoving their more well dressed and skilled associates aside, proclaiming they were going to gut him and his little bitch too. _'Worst Wizard of Oz joke ever'_ he thought. And before he could blink, Luna proceeded to perform an action that some of the execs at Shock TV 86 knew was going to be in the highlight reel and send many a hotblooded man (and even a few women) watching on their TVs into nosebleed induced KOs, as she started spinning around, delivering a range of blows ranging from kicks, knee strikes, punches, lariats, her claws and so on.

It was like an exotic dance, and she was the showgirl giving a striptease... No… Then it hit him, it was exactly like that. She was using him like a stripper pole and her routine was one of bloody violence, as the unfortunate mooks went from seeing painful paradise, to a date with either the traps or the pits… she was basically doing a pole dance by using him as the pole! And yeah, he could not complain.

"Nya, must be quite the show..." Ichi quipped, looking away as he was certain his queen would not be fond of him ogling Luna's inadvertent little showgirl's routine, even if nothing of the X-rated sort of naughtiness was actually happening. But hey, when the love of your life is a woman of the Inuzuka clan, better safe than sorry as they say.

"I am soooo gonna get a talk about this from Hinata and Satsuki..." Naruto snarled, his expression deadpan as Luna finished her little pole-dance with another handstand on his shoulders, as she looked down, batting her hand like a paw playfully before blowing him a kiss and leaping off back into the fray, claws thirsting for blood.

And yeah, those two girls had a LOT in their minds to say… not to him, but to their – yes, not only Naruto's – new pet, though some of their thoughts were about how to use those moves for the blond.

After a second which he took a quick check to find his batch of targets were all standing still, stunned by what they had seen. "Still around, huh? Alright then..." he stated, as he got into his stance, holding his katanas like he was about to draw them out of their scabbards. "HERE I COME BITCHES!" and with that he charged, the hitmen just about getting their wits back as they charged in turn, survival instincts and bloodlust kicking in. In the blink of an eye a few of them fell into a rain of scattering body parts and blood, Naruto no doubt having done quick draws before they realized it.

"Then we squeeeeeeeeeze the jelly out..." purred Luna, as over on her end, she was currently delivering a bear-hug to a mook, holding a lot higher than she had done with Naruto. _'Only handsome gets that spot'_ her thoughts ran predatorily, as she squeezed hard enough to snap the guy's spine, causing him to go limp like a ragdoll as she tossed him into a pit feeding him to the things below. Then proceeded to swing her arms out, claws sticking into 2 guys who tried to rush her on either side, before bisecting them vertically in threes. Make no mistake; this cat was on the prowl.

"_Oh the humanity, the Terror...ific damn good action here! I love it_!" Anko cried, the carnage before her almost as sweet as dango.

Once Luna was done and saw the clock was about to end she allowed herself to smile and approach the blond, who then took out his blades and ran at her with both drawn and aiming… right at her!

The twisted cat girl was shocked to say the least, thinking he'd kill her like that despite what he had done for her… before he yelled "Luna, to the ground!"

She, as the obedient pet she was now, did as told… and felt a huge gust of wind barely missing her back. Once on the ground she could see a large shadow looming over her, covering her body. Turning her head, she saw in horror, shock and big levels of surprise a sort of familiar face as the blond stopped the oversized hammer that had almost broken her in two, yes, the blow was that powerful and regardless of her being capable of taking Naruto's suplexes, those were meant to knock someone out, not outright kill them.

**Unofficial fight: Big Bull Mk. 2**

As Naruto struggled against the now stronger Big Bull, and being forced to jump back with a now blushing Luna carried in his left arm while his right one had one of his swords up in a defensive stance, did he see that not only had the oversized former 49 gotten a new weapon but also a new look.

Here he was, clad in an oversized green metal armor that made him look a lot like a real bull or a bodybuilder using high doses of steroids, his mask was sort of the same, but now white and without the tubes that indicated it was gas proof, though it may be due to it being improved for that. And, last but not least, he had freaking jet engines on his back and one on the enormous metal hammer which was as big as him and that had a pointy end in one of its sides, the other having the jet engine which made it go so fast that if Naruto hadn't saved the cat girl she'd pretty much be a smear on the walls (Yeah, his Anarchy Reigns/Max Anarchy looks).

(Play Mad World OST - Breathe)

"Didn't I kill your sorry ass already?" the blond asked bitterly while gently putting the cat girl down.

Big Bull chuckled darkly "Ancient Chinese saying" he said now tapping his head with one of his metallic, robotic hands "If my brain's still here there are some crazies who'll do a lot in order to get a good soldier"

Naruto sneered and pressed a finger on his ear piece while glaring at Ichi "You two knew about this, didn't you?"

"I'm as surprised as ya, nya…" the cat man said truthfully as he looked worried, taking out his trusty needle gauntlets.

Danzo spoke darkly "_To think this could be done…Not even that traitor of Orochimaru could do this, we might be facing a new and very unexpected party_"

Naruto nodded before glaring at the bull like cyborg "And what do ya want here? Revenge?"

The metallic bull nodded "But not just against you, but also against that cat bitch!" he spat with a lot of venom as he pointed a robotic finger at Luna "I joined her gang to be strong enough just so I could get laid with her and then take her rank, but now? She allies herself with someone like you! You just got lucky!" he glared now pointing at the blond, who was sharing he large cyborg's rage "The reason me and the other guys joined her gang was so maybe one of us could get her… and then it'd be a LOT of fun for the gang, but no! We had to lose to you and get killed, and then she lost but you sparred her, and now she wants to be with y-"

"Shut your trap!" the blond shouted, now letting his emotions out as he took out both swords while stepping in front of Luna and glaring at Big Bull "You tell me the only reason you joined her gang was so you could get lucky? You pathetic son of a bitch aren't even worthy of a quick death! You truly disgust me! It's pathetic trash like you who ruin the image of what a true warrior must be! I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT fight for good, nor do I fight for evil! I just fight to my heart's content because I love the feeling of putting my life in the line while getting one hell of an experience! I sparred Luna because she was a good fighter and actually did give a damn about others, so of course I couldn't hurt her, even if she were my pet I wouldn't take advantage of her because I respect and admire her strength! And you, who'd only fight to treat a girl like THAT while calling yourself a fighter is what I hate, and I mean I **hate MOST!**"

While a lot of ladies felt either happy that there was a guy like that, Big Bull was mad "Bullshit! All a warrior like me needs is to prove his strength! And when I kill you and then have my fun with that bitch you will know why the ladies call me El Toro!" Bull roared as he took a stance with his hammer.

Naruto who sneered at the brute before him, taking different stance with both swords raised at his sides, commented on one thing "That's the lamest nickname I've ever heard"

Big Bull then saw all red, no pun intended, and charged at the merc, literally flying as the jet engines on his back allowed him to go straight at the killer with both palms aimed at the blond. The Jinchuuriki ran at the oversized Cyborg, not minding the obvious fact that taking a direct hit would end up with six to seven ribs broken and most probably his lungs crushed.

He then jumped and started to slash midair, both swords swirling around him harmoniously as he flew above Big Bull, his cerulean eyes shadowed with his hair as an illusion or maybe even a warning of some deity to avoid looking at his eyes, no doubt they would scare someone to death. And when he landed, sheathed his swords and turned, his eyes were still in the shadows of his mop of spiky sun kissed blond hair.

"Piece of trash" the blond said and then: *BOOM!*

Big Bull's back engines went haywire, sparks and electricity flying from his back as the large man who had come back to life, no doubt by inhumane methods, screamed before landing on the ground, both Luna and Ichi jumping away from him as the landing and the flying made the large bull like man slam himself unto one of the electrified spiked walls. The shock which would have killed most people instantly let everyone see the insides of the armor like in an X-ray as if it were a cartoon when the lightning bolts made one's skeleton visible. From the looks of it, most of Big Bull's bones had been replaced by metallic limbs, save his skull and pelvis, this second for the obvious reason he wanted to use it for very impure reasons with Luna against the cat girl's will.

"_Well done, Naruto-kun!_" Akane cheered, being obvious she, as a proud kunoichi, wanted Big Bull to suffer big time.

"_Make it hurt, Foxy!_" Anko shouted as she hated to unbelievable levels all kinds of assholes and perverts, and the bull man was both.

Once the current had reached his limits, and Big Bull took all the damage the wall could bring, smoke spread from the green metal armor before the large revived man put a hand on one of the spikes and pulled himself out of another which had impaled his torso. Once free it was obvious he was no longer as human as he was before as sparks, wires and metal pieces could be seen from the hole in his chest which would have killed anyone on the spot.

"I'm… still… not… **done YET**!" the Cyborg roared as he once again charged the blond, his hammer using its engine to go faster as he swung it at the blond killer's head.

"Good, because I'm far from finished" said the blond with the shadowed eyes.

As those words left Naruto's lips in the coldest way possible, the sound of air being cut was clearly heard, before Big Bull widened his eyes as the head of his hammer flew away, him only holding the staff of his great weapon as the blond before him stood crouched with both swords pointing back and down, clearly indicating he had been the one to slice the cyborg's weapon clean off.

He then lifted his head to look at Big Bull, and where the large man expected to see the angriest of eyes he was surprised and utterly horrified to see Naruto's trademark business mode on, though even with all of his rage hidden from view the large man brought back to the world of the living knew very well the kid was about to unleash a horrible death to him… and so the kid did as he brought his swords up and-

(Sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties. We'll be back in a few seconds – Shock TV 86)

Yeah, not even THE bloodiest channel on the planet would air what Naruto did to the large… pile of… whatever was what was left of Big Bull. It defied description, rationality, sanity and overall any and all logic and law of reality what Naruto had done to the large man before once again sending him back to meet the devil, this time making sure that whatever was left of him couldn't be used to bring him back

The show had been so horrible that Ichi was gaping in shock and fear, and Luna was very, very, VERY horny. Yeah, horny, never had she seen such a piece of macho in such a display of gore… she wanted him to take any advantage he wanted on her, and she sure as hell could use some clean panties… if she wore any.

**Victor: Namikaze Naruto**

Naruto then turned to the nearest camera, pointed a finger at it and spoke truthfully, honestly, sincerely and with all his heart on his words:

"If anyone out there calls himself a fighter and is like this guy, you better pray to whoever's watching over your ass you never, **ever** face me because I will make sure you suffer"

XXXXXX

The emptiness, their power... it seemed to pale against this boy'd anger; it was cold, cruel and it obviously lacked mercy. But, for the sake of becoming the perfection of their emptiness, they'd have to be patient. Though Naruto's words would ring in their heads for a long time.

However, one lone figure glared daggers at the form of the blond the owner looked at him with the intent to kill through a pair of lifeless, Teddy Bear eyes.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's a rap! I'd love to thank my friend sketchfan for helping me with the Blood Bath challenge, and I hope you all liked Naruto's Angry Business mode because whenever he gets real mad, shit will get real. And yes, it WILL happen again on the future,a nd for those times you'll see some REAL pain, though I'll warn you it may take me some time with those scenes as they'll be like what Ichi did in chapter 2, but EVEN more filled with gore**

UAA Bios

-The Black Baron

Age: Higher rank required to reveal this data

Status: Higher rank required to reveal this data

Signature weapon: Higher rank required to reveal this data

Likes: His ho Matilda, Gold, Dancing, Pimping, Deathwatch, Pimp-smacking all kinds of bitches and showing off his moves

Dislikes: Pain, those who ruin his 'style' and losing

Hobbies: Pimping, acting (though also is a second job) and spending time with Matilda

-Matilda

Age: Higher rank required to reveal this data

Status: Higher rank required to reveal this data

Signature weapon: Higher rank required to reveal this data

Likes: The Baron, making the Baron suffer, making people suffer, killing the Baron and 'riding' the Baron (On a personal note, she is that eccentric, to say it nicely)

Dislikes: Speaking

Hobbies: Making the Baron feel pain and having too much 'private' time with the Black Baron

**Swordslinger out!**


	9. Chapter 9

This is a list of the fics I can't continue making, sorry but the inspiration left me and I just cannot keep up: A Kitsune's Life, Titanic Kitsune (maybe), Umbra Vixen, No More Kitsunes, Wise Kitsune, Vengeance and Righteousness, and the two Negima fics. Sorry fellas but I cannot keep on writing them... I might not delete them and even keep on writing them, though doing some modifications to the chapters, but as said before I lost my inspiration for them...

No, don't blame it on lack of reviews, I never cared about those. I only made thee fics for myself yet I, as a writer, am getting better and evolving and when looking back at the past I somewhat smile yet feel ashamed of some of my mistakes... Sigh... I wish I could keep on making you all happy with those fics but by the end of this day I'll either delete them or create a new, better version

Whatever their fates are they'll be posted in a few hours, and nobody will change my mind once I do it


	10. Chapter 10

I know some of you will be pissed, so I will get this out of the way.

Yes, I am making a new and very different version to this fic.

Why? Because doing stories in the Naruto-verse is like asking for a rock to teach rocket science. Unless there's a cool twist or spin on it, then my ass will remain unable to pull anything out of unless you got a pickaxe or something. But I like my backside the way it is, so don't. Changing Naruto's personalities, powers, and all that sounds cool and seems like a great idea, but at times I feel like there's more to it than what I am seeing.

Many writers, including myself with this old version, follow the Naruto formula like it's a rule.

I can get behind the idea because there is a lot that Kishimoto fucked up and that could be fixed. Hell, some of my fics started that way, but sadly needed more of a kick to be kept interesting for yours truly.

So, what am I gonna do?

Well, seeing as I like to put a lot of effort into multi-verse fics as shown in some of my other fics like Team MSNR, the idea here is simple yet slightly complex, so I'll give you a list of the basic points:

1. Naruto Uzumaki as your typical loveable protagonist who gets trapped in a world of assassins has to deal with the killers ranked above him in a crazy system if he doesn't want his head on a platter. Ok, not typical, but still as his own character having to deal with a lot of shit.

2. The killers he has to face - whether they are aware of their rank or not - are characters from other franchises that Naruto has to face in battle, defeat, and keep moving forward to become number one.

3. There's still gonna be an awesome chakra katana, some nods to No More Heroes with some references and roles that you'll see a few characters take, and the story should be taken as seriously as someone who's snorted their entire way in coke saying that pink hippos will rain down to bring peace and chocolates out of their ass.

4. The killers will be anime characters only. However, a sort of unique approach to this is that the characters do not need to come first from an anime, but to have arrived to the anime media, so you can expect some of your favorite videogame bosses to be in this list if they made it to an OVA, movie, or even show if any of those were made in the Japanese style of animation we all know and love.

Here are a some of the ranked fighters Naruto will have to fight if he wants to keep his neck and head attached, in no particular order:

-Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

-Nui Harime (Kill LA Kill)

-Death the Kidd (Soul Eater)

-Ranma Saotome (Ranma)

-Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers)

-M. Bison (Street Fighter... and seriously, if you don't know who this guy is, then you don't know of fighting games, shame on you.)

5. Naruto will be from an AU, a modern Naruto if you want to say so. Think of your highschool AU only in a world where your typical highscool student is a nutjob ready to tear your head off.

As for the pairings... that's for me to surprise you guys with.

And, as a personal note to show I am maturing, I will not bash Sakura. Sure, I do not like her, but now I do not hate her as much as before. I will stand by strongly that she doesn't do much, but I can see some potential had she not been so obsessed with Sasuke. And hey, bashing her can become really boring really fast, sorry.

Well, that's all, I hope you look forward to the rewrite, and if you don't... well, I'm free to give this old version in adoption to you guys and help you write your own version any way I can. Sounds good?

As I've said, I enjoy stories, so I will put all my effort into making them work. If I lose interest, I'll try a new approach or to make things more interesting as I go on. I write to have fun both writing and reading. I enjoy stories, I really do, so have a little faith in me. If what I come up with isn't to your liking, that's fine, I am not perfect but I will write the kind of stories I enjoy.

**Swordslinger out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New version is out!  
><strong>

**Check out No More Anime in my profile for the start of this new story. I hope you like it, and if you still feel endeared to this old version, contact me and I'll help you write your own take on this.**


End file.
